Star Fox: Controversial
by viry.villa3
Summary: Fuera de mi historia de "Star Fox: Una pequeña fase". Traigo con ustedes una historia alterna, siguen siendo los mismos personajes, pero la temática cambia un poquito. Así que en resumen, veremos unos problemas amorosos entre los personajes principales, sigue siendo el mismo triángulo amoroso. Disfrútenla y dejen reviews xD ¡Bendiciones!
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Amor oculto? Primera Parte

**Capitulo 1**

**_¿Amor oculto?_**

**Aclaración**: Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Bien, todo comienza en el planeta Corneria, en donde un par de personas, están hablando… pero no parece una plática normal.

Wolf y Viry platican en un área de la Ciudad de Corneria:

Viry- ¿O´donnell, qué es lo que sucede? – mostrándose preocupada

Wolf como si le molestara algo dice… inseguro- Yo… aaahg… no siento nada por ti-

Viry entristeció - ¿Co…Cómo? Ah… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?-

Wolf – Es que… hay alguien más (pensando y sonrojado)-

Viry viéndolo detenidamente se dijo en su mente- ¿_Por qué se pone así, por qué se sonroja?- _Dime, ¿quién es?-

Wolf: -… (Silencio) - Evitando su mirada, balbucea.

Viry: ¡Dímelooo! – Exigiendo

Falco y Fox iban pasando por ese sitio, platicando acerca de su último trabajo, Falco ve a Viry a lo lejos y dice:

Falco- ¡Hey, Fox! Mira eso, es Viry… y esta con Wolf… (Molesto)-

Se dirigen hacia ellos mientras Viry y Wolf aun siguen hablando.

Wolf se puso inquieto y se da la vuelta para retirarse, pero Viry lo detiene tomándolo del brazo y le dice:

Viry- No te creo, no es verdad…- Afligida

Wolf – ¡Te digo que es verdad!- Exaltado

Falco llego por atrás de Viry y dice:

Falco- ¿Viry, acaso te esta molestando?

Viry voltea a verlo – Eh… Falco, ah… no, solo hablábamos. Volteo a ver a Wolf inmediatamente y vio como cambio su semblante, ella se dijo:

-_ ¿Por qué se sonroja así?_ (extrañada) _¿Acaso…?-_

Fox llega un poco atrasado ve a Viry y dice:

- Viry, Wolf… ¿Cómo están? ¿Se están peleando o algo así? (se les queda viendo a los dos)-

Viry se dio cuenta de algo que en sí fue realmente impresionante. Se dijo así misma en su pensar:

- _No, no… no es verdad. No me lo creo… esto… no es posible…-_

Falco la toma del brazo, y ella no reacciona ve que Fox se acerca a Wolf y los ve hablar. Mientras Falco le habla, pero ella no escuchaba, esta ida en sus pensamientos.

Viry – _No… Wolf no puede ser tal cosa… (Recuerda donde él le decía que esta enamorado de alguien mas) No…-_

Falco la ve inquieta y dice - ¿Viry, estas escuchándome?

Viry con una cara dolida – No… no es verdad (llora)-

Falco confundido mira que brotan las lágrimas – ¿Viry? ¡¿Oye?! ¿Estás bien?-

Viry empieza a caer de la nada, y Falco la atrapa. Se ha desmayado; Fox y Wolf se acercaron preocupados.

Ella despierta al día siguiente en el Hospital de Corneria, se incorpora de la cama, sentándose, ve a su lado izquierdo y esta Falco dormitando… ella lo ve con una mirada triste le acaricia suavemente la cabeza, y se intenta poner de pie sin despertarlo. Se coloca el abrigo de la bata y abre la ventana para que entre luz.

Falco despertó y dice- Hmmnn… ¿…Viry?

Viry – Oh, lo siento. No quería despertarte. -

Falco se estira y se despabila un poco, se pone de pie, se acerca a ella y dice – Buenos días, ¿estas mejor?

Viry dice- (sonríe) Buenos días, solo estoy un poco mareada pero estoy bien- Gira hacia él y Falco se acercó de mas y le vuelve a preguntar desconfiado.

– ¿Segura, que estás bien?-

Viry- Sí (sonríe) Totalmente. –

-Uhmm… ¡Bien! Con eso me conformo. Hmm… ¡nha! No es cierto, ven aquí.-

Falco la abraza y Viry coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Falco… trata de no llorar.

Se abre la compuerta de la habitación, era Fox quien entra diciendo- ¡Buenos días! (Vio cómo estaban estos dos) Oooh… ¿no interrumpimos nada? (sonrió como si estuviera diciendo ajá los cache) -

Falco y Viry se separan diciendo al mismo tiempo – ¡No, para nada!- Se les noto un poco nerviosos.

Viry – Ehm… Buenos días, Fox (sonríe)-

Fox- Traje algo de compañía ¡je,je! Y este obsequio de parte de todos (era un arreglo de flores hermoso con rosas blancas y azules y una roja en medio de todas las flores)

Viry – ¡Guaaau! Muchas gracias, están preciosas. ¡En serio!-

Mientras van entrando Slippy, Peppy, y Bill. Viry les da la bienvenida a todos - Buenos días chicos, Peppy, gracias por venir.-

Falco salió de la habitación y fue a buscar al Doctor el cual le dijo que Viry podía salir en la tarde. Y por supuesto se puso feliz.

Ya al día siguiente en la noche, Viry trataba de evitar sus pensamientos, pero era casi imposible estaba adentrándose a una inquietud e incertidumbre que la volvía vulnerable y hacía que se deprimiera.

Viry- ¿Wolf… cómo pudo suceder esto? No logro entenderlo. ¿Acaso hice algo mal…?- Mientras se cambiaba de ropa para salir. Se puso un traje pegado a su cuerpo, parecido al de Krystal, en color rojo y franjas negras a los costados. Salió de su departamento para ir a buscar a Fox y Falco.

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Corneria: **

En un rincón oscuro, Wolf esta con Fox habían quedado de verse a escondidas, platican pero Wolf ya no podía guardar lo que sentía, aun así Fox ya estaba al tanto, pero él aun tenía sus dudas.

Fox- No, suéltame. Wolf me tengo que ir.- Forcejeo para quitarse de encima al lobo que lo había arrojado contra la pared.

Wolf – Fox, ya no me puedo aguantar. Tengo que…-

Fox – ¡Que no! Quítate, solo me estas confundiendo. ¡Yo ya quiero a alguien! Ya te lo he dicho, Uhhm… Eeeck ¡Déjame!-

Wolf- ¡Espera, Fox!- Lo tomo por detrás de la chamarra y Fox se movió bruscamente quitándosela, y yéndose del sitio. Se le miro apenado y no volteo atrás.

**Mientras tanto en la base principal de Corneria:**

Viry pensativa estaba en la base principal, vio a Fox llegar y le dice- Fox, te ando buscando. ¿No haz visto a Falco? no lo encuentro.

Fox algo apenado – No, no le he visto.

Viry lo observo extrañada – Ah… que pena… ¿Oye Fox y tu chaqueta?-

Fox, - ¿Eh? (nervioso) No. No la traía.-

Viry – ¿En serio? Recuerdo perfectamente que la llevabas puesta. Uhmm… (Recordando para asegurarse)- Pero Fox inmediatamente le contesto para distraerla.

- Debiste imaginarlo ¡je,je! (Apenado)-

- Tal vez tengas razón. En fin, voy a salir a comprar algo para la cena, si ves a Falco dile que me espere les preparare algo delicioso. - Le sonrió mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Fox le respondió - ¡Bien, yo le digo en cuanto lo vea!-

Viry salió e iba a subir a su motocicleta pero vio a Wolf el cual esta caminando en medio de la calle y se le quedo viendo; se dio cuenta que traía la chamarra de Fox, ella se impacto, su imaginación voló pensando en lo peor.

Solo se acomodó en la moto, se puso el casco y se fue rayando llanta del lugar.

Fox sorprendido dice – ¡¿Que haces aquí, Wolf?! ¿Te vio Viry? (Preocupado)-

Wolf- Ehm… Yo… (Apenado) Solo traía tu chamarra y sí… me vio venir hacia acá.-

Fox solo exclamó un "_Aaahg". _Y le arrebató la chaqueta de las manos.

Mala idea, pues se puso a pensar en cosas que la distraían del camino.

-No. No puede ser… no. Aun sigo sin creérmelo… no puede ser cierto…No tu Wolf… ¿Cómo paso? ¿Fue mi culpa acaso…? (comenzó a llorar) Su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas no veía ya bien por donde se dirigía así que… -_No tu… Wolf…_- Y entonces de repente… *sonido de choque*

**Notas del Autor:**

Pues hasta aquí la dejo de momento... Sé que esta un poquito rara la historia según yo tiene un toque de "Shonen ai" pero bueno. Igual espero la hayan disfrutado, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo. Saludos y bendiciones.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Amor oculto? Segunda Parte

**Capitulo 2 **

**¿Amor oculto? Segunda parte.**

_**Continuamos...**_

El cuerpo de Viry yace en el suelo, trozos de la moto salieron volando y se esparcieron a varios metros del accidente, la sangre broto de su cuerpo haciendo un pequeño charco, y rápidamente llegan los paramédicos, le aplicaron los primeros auxilios, convulsionó un poco en el traslado al Hospital.

**De nuevo en el Hospital de Corneria:**

Falco esta hablando con el Doctor y asustado escuchó lo que decía.

Doctor – Ahora está estable y fuera de peligro (Falco se calmo) pero por desgracia… tiene una pierna rota, el cuello lastimado, un golpe en la cabeza y otros más en la espalda y cadera, tuvo una hemorragia pero se detuvo a tiempo. Está bien solo necesita descansar y estar bajo observación esta noche. Ya veremos cómo amanecerá en la mañana. Le dimos unos relajantes y ya debe haber despertado.

Falco abrumado dijo- Muy bien, Doctor. Gracias…Pasaré a verla.-

Fox escuchó y se sintió culpable de cierta manera. Él solo se hizo a un lado, no podía apoyar esta vez a su mejor amigo, se sentía responsable del accidente y solo decidió abstenerse.

Falco entró a la habitación y vio Viry en la cama, le dice – Hey… ¿Cómo estas?

Viry responde un poco lastimosa, traía un yeso en la pierna izquierda, el collarín en el cuello y unos vendajes en su brazos – B… Bien… solo que me duele todo… ¡je,je! …Auch (silencio) Yo… lo siento Falco, no puse atención a lo que hacía y por eso… -

Falco- ¡Shh, shh, shh, shh! Está bien. No es momento para esto, ya me lo dirás cuando te sientas mejor. Tú tranquila y descansa lo que sea necesario. -

Ah, sí. Lo sé. – dijo Viry consternada.

Falco la noto afligida y recordó- Por cierto, tu Padre vendrá a visitarte en cuanto termine sus deberes. –

-Oh, que bien… (Desanimada) uhmm… no quiero molestarlo con mis tonteras. No era necesario el que le dijeran que había sufrido un accidente. Pero, se agradece y me dará gusto verlo; aun que no sea la forma adecuada.-

-¡Hmp! No te quejes.- Le sonrió

Fox permaneció fuera del cuarto no podía ni siquiera verla a la cara. Él estaba casi seguro de que Viry ya había descubierto su "secreto". Wolf supo del accidente mas tarde por medio de Fox y él también compartió la culpa.

Paso 5 días en el hospital, los cuales fueron tranquilos y Falco no le dejo sola. Ya era el día para salir del lugar, Viry salió en silla de ruedas (Pero obvio no es como las que conocemos) y Falco la quería llevar pero ella rezongaba diciendo:

– ¡Hey! ¡No es necesario, Falco! Solo es una pierna rota (Señalando con ambas manos), aun puedo moverme; además esta cosa piensa por sí sola ¡ja,ja,ja!-

Falco- ¡Ja,ja! ¡No me importa! Además no tenias que estar en esta situación.

Viry (se entristeció) – Pero… pero… ¡Ya me disculpe…! -

Falco se dio cuenta. La tomo de la cabeza y le dice – Esta bien, no hay por que llorar ¿ó si?- Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como niña pequeña.

Viry – ¡Bah! Esta bien… Haz lo que quieras… (Cruzándose de brazos) -

**Ya llegando al departamento...**

Falco ayudo a Viry a acostarse en la cama.

Viry vio a Falco y le dijo – Gracias… por ayudarme tanto… yo… ah… no sé cómo agradecértelo (se entristeció)- Falco vio esto y la abrazo de la nada. Ella se sonrojo pues no lo esperaba.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, esto lo hago por que te quiero y me importas… (En su mente dijo) _Como no tienes idea.-_

Viry sonrojada se lo quito de encima, y se le quedo viendo. No pudo decir nada. Mas tarde, leía algo en su computador virtual para pasar el rato mientras se repone. Pero alguien irrumpió en su habitación; era Fox quien le dijo –

-¡Viry!, que alegría verte recuperándote (se acercó a la cama)-

Viry responde sonriente intentando no pensar en nada – Fox, sí ahí voy mas o menos pero estoy bien. Ya sabes cómo es Falco, no me deja sola ni un momento ¡Je, je! Por cierto… ¿Dónde te habías metido? No me visitaste en el hospital. -

Fox apenado – Sí lose, y lo siento es que… no tuve mucho tiempo libre. Pero le preguntaba a Falco por ti, todos los días. -

Viry – ¡Oh! No sabía que estuvieras ocupado. Es una pena, me hubiera gustado tu visita, igual agradezco tu compañía en este momento.-

Fox algo inquieto dijo – ¿Sabes? hay alguien mas que viene a visitarte también. -

Se abre la compuerta y entra Wolf. Viry se le queda viendo. Fox dice – Los dejo solos… para que estén cómodos- Sale deprisa del cuarto.

Wolf – Ehm… Viry… yo…-

Viry – Oh… O'donnell que… que sorpresa… (Mostrándose seria, casi indiferente y le voltea la cara)-

Wolf se acerca mas a ella y le dice – Viry… yo he venido a ver cómo seguías, pues Fox me aviso de tu accidente –

Viry – Que bien, me da gusto… (Sin verlo) Como puedes ver, estoy mejorando. Gracias.

Wolf sentía la apatía de Viry hacia él y ya no podía más así que él intento decirle.

– Aaahhg… Viry yo…-

Viry lo interrumpió – Sabes, estoy cansada y aun estoy adolorida. No quiero ser grosera pero te importaría marcharte, quiero dormir un rato.-

Wolf se quedo estupefacto y dijo – ¡No! ¡Necesito que me escuches ahora!

Se puso de rodillas, Viry se sobresalto y volteo enseguida al verlo de rogón, le dijo:

-Viry lo siento mucho… lo lamento, no dejo de sentirme culpable por lo que te ha pasado. - Viry se sorprendió al verlo de esa manera pero aun así no podía dejar de ser cruel y de nuevo le quito la vista de encima.

Viry responde tajante – No tienes por qué sentirte de esa forma (aun sin verlo) Aun que… es verdad, tu tienes parte de la culpa, porque (volteo a verlo) si no estuvieras viéndote a escondidas con Fox yo… (Cambio su semblante) ¡No! Eso no es cierto… (Sonrió despreocupada) ¡La culpa es mía y solo mía! ¡Por haberme metido en tu vida, y por tratar de hacer que…! ¡Aaahgg! Que me amaras, veo que he sido una estúpida ¡Una pobre ilusa que solo se ilusiono contigo! No se cómo pude permitir que pasara esto… (Exhalo un fuerte suspiro y quedo un momento en silencio, cerró sus ojos y en cuanto los abrió) No quiero verte.

Wolf se quedo sin habla… y dijo – Entiendo (poniéndose de pie) ¡Bien! (molesto) Nadie puede decir que no lo intente si quiera. - Se dirigió a la puerta cabreado.

Viry lo vio y dijo – ¡Espera!… (Él volteo a verla) Perdóname por amarte… pero solo yo puedo darte lo que él no…-

Wolf empezó a recapacitar, intento acercarse a ella. Viry grito sin verle la cara – ¡No te atrevas!-

Wolf dijo – Él no tiene la culpa, además también resulta que… que… te quiere y no solo como amiga.-

Viry volteo enseguida y se quedo estupefacta – ¿Cómo haz dicho?

Wolf dijo – Me lo dijo antes de tu accidente, lo había citado para… pues para confesarme. Entre él y yo no ha pasado nada, pero sabe mis sentimientos. Y él fue muy claro ese día. A pesar de que yo incluso… -

Viry estaba pensando y pensando se le venían los momentos en que estaba junto con Fox y Falco, nunca se percato de aquello; hasta imaginó que era una jugarreta de Wolf para confundirla, pero siguió pensando le dolía el pecho… y dijo:

Nunca lo trate mal… y no he querido ser grosera con él. Yo… no sé… Aahg ¿Porqué me dices esto ahora? (agarrándose el pecho) ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Acaso quieres matarme? –

Wolf se acercó y se sentó junto a ella – ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No…! ¡Calla!-

Viry empezó a marearse y se le dificulto respirar. Tomo el brazo derecho de Wolf, se le quedo viendo tratando de respirar, le sonrió de una manera extraña que hizo temblar a Wolf, (maliciosamente) y cayó a la cama, Wolf se asusto – ¡¿Viry?! ¡Viry! ¡¿Viry… oye… qué…?! -

Fox entro alarmado - ¿Qué paso?-

Wolf angustiado dijo: ¡No lose…! ella… solo, se me quedo viendo y… no estaba respirando bien… ¡aaaaggh! ¡¿Ahora qué hice?!-

Viry ya no escuchaba casi nada, no pudo moverse se quedo ida pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos, y poco a poco se le nublo la vista.

De nuevo cayó al hospital y resultó que tuvo un fuerte ataque de ansiedad debido al estrés.

Viry esta dormitando en su cama. El Doctor le dijo a Falco qué tenia y que debía permanecer lo mas tranquila posible. Falco entendió, e igual Fox y Wolf. Se retira el Doctor

Falco molesto – ¿Cuántas veces más debe pasar por algo? Aaaghh… No pasó ni un día fuera del Hospital y ya estamos de vuelta aquí. Espero que no hayas tenido nada qué ver en esto Wolf (Lo miro desconfiado). Todo esto hace que me… ¡uff! Entrare a verla- Camino a la habitación.

Fox le dice de lejos – Esta bien- Volteo a ver a Wolf y le dijo seriamente:

– Yo, estoy enamorado… y ella te ama ti… hay que aceptarlo… ¿por qué mejor… no lo intentas…?

Wolf- Yo… Con todo esto, el tiempo y las relación que tengo con todos ustedes… Hmm… a este punto creo que… ya me estoy confundiendo no sé si sea la culpa o sea otro sentimiento…Pero te seré franco Fox, creo… No. Estoy sintiendo algo… hacía ella. Y me hace sentir raro…- Dejo ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Falco se acerca a la cama, la ve y la llama por su nombre – ¿Viry, estás despierta? –

Ella reaccionó, abrió sus ojos y solo le dio una sonrisa. Falco estaba abrumado y solo exhaló – Oh… Viry…- Se acercó a la cama y la tomo de la mano.

Ella abrió sus labios pero no salió ni una palabra solo susurros, Falco se quedo atónito y llamó deprisa al Doctor, Viry comenzó a llorar, se puso como cuando no retienes la respiración debajo del agua, y se alteró demasiado, que hizo mucho alboroto. Llego una enfermera la cual traía una inyección para calmarla. De repente de la nada, Wolf apareció, se acercó rápidamente a ella, abrazándola.

Viry se quedo petrificada, en ese momento dejo de llorar; y susurro su nombre -_Wolf- _La escucho claramente llamarlo, él le dijo al oído – Es la primera vez que te oigo llamarme por mi nombre. No debes ponerte de esta manera, debes estar tranquila – Dejo de abrazarla, la miro a los ojos, le seco las lágrimas con su dedo índice, y le sonrió. Viry no lo podía creer, esta feliz; por dentro sintió que le era sincero, por primera vez sintió que el lobo le mostro su verdadero "yo". Se puso a llorar de nuevo como una niña pequeña, eso parecía ser. Abrazo fuertemente a Wolf, Falco fue testigo de esto, se sintió mal pero tenía que soportarlo por ella; después de todo lo sabía pero no lo ha querido admitir. Fox estaba consiente así que él lo disimulo.

Viry volvió a quedarse dormida; el Doctor decidió que sería mejor que pasara la noche en el Hospital solo para observarla, además añadió que lo mejor sería que estuviese sola, pero Fox reprocho diciendo que él se quedaría con ella. El Doctor de buena gana acepto la petición, Wolf y Falco se quedaron perplejos; mas que nada Falco ya que él no la quería dejarla sola y no le iba a gustar para nada la idea de que Wolf se ofreciera así que lo tomo bien.

Wolf y Falco se retiran del Hospital no se dijeron nada en el trayecto, y cada quien tomo caminos separados.

Fox aprovecha esta oportunidad para hablar con ella, a pesar de que esta dormida, tiene el presentimiento de que lo escucha. Toma asiento en una silla que esta a lado de la cama.

-Viry… Aaah… (Colocando sus manos en su cabeza) Lamento no haberte cuidado como se debe… A pesar de lo que siente Wolf hacía a mí… lo que Falco siente por ti… Y tu… (Soltó un suspiro y la observa quebrantado) Yo… no puedo hacer mas de lo que este a mi alcance. Quiero tu felicidad, la de Falco, la de Wolf… la de…Pero no se puede desear todo, porque eso solo te corresponde elegirla a ti… Yo pienso seguir con Krystal sé que puede funcionar mejor que… Aaah (suspiro) Bien, no te agobio más con mis tonterías. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la beso en la frente. Viry abrió muy apenas sus ojos, mirándole, le sonrió por un instante y volvió a dormirse. Fox se sorprendió.

A la mañana siguiente, Viry ya esta despierta, Falco entro y Fox aún no se despertaba.

Falco- Viry, Buenos días -

Viry lo vio y le sonrió coloco su dedo índice en su boca e hizo el sonido de: Shh… aún duerme…- Y lo siguió acariciando enterrando delicadamente sus dedos en el pelaje café y blanco de la cabeza de Fox.

Falco se fijo y dijo en voz baja- Aaah sí, perdón.-

Viry muy seria dijo: Falco, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y personal.-

Falco intrigado - ¿Hmm? ¿De qué se trata?-

Viry- Quiero irme de aquí lo mas pronto posible… No hablo del hospital, sino del planeta, del sistema… No sé… quiero irme lejos y desaparecer… - Su mirada, sus palabras y todo lo dijo con mucha firmeza, y decisión.

Falco sorprendido- ¡¿Qué, que?! Pero… ¿de qué hablas? ¡¿Por qué?! Espera, no me digas que es por culpa de ese maldito lobo bastardo.-

Se les ha olvidado que Fox aun esta dormido. Y subieron sus tonos de voz sin querer.

Viry lo miro seria: ¡Y qué si es por él…! (Levanto la voz) Solo quiero irme de aquí y si no me vas a ayudar entonces… (Se molesto, se quito las sábanas, y se paro como si nada de la cama. Falco se sorprendió. Fox ya estaba despertando, pero sus piernas no le responden muy bien que digamos así que cayó al suelo. )

-¡Aaah…! Aun no me puedo poner de pie… rayos.- (tratando de levantarse con sus brazos y manos) Falco rápidamente se acercó y la cargo.

Falco -¿Eres tonta o qué?-

Fox: buuaaah… (Bostezo) que… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?-

Falco de nuevo la puso en la cama.

Fox: ¡¿Viry?! ¡¿Pero qué te paso?! ¿Te caíste o qué?-

Viry molesta contesta- No es nada Fox, no te preocupes.-

Falco voltea a ver a Fox y le dice:

-Quiere irse de aquí-

Fox confundido - ¿Eh? ¿Y por eso te caíste? ¡Ah ya! Aun no te puedes poner de pie… ¡je! No te apresures tómalo con calma…-

Falco- ¡No! No es eso… ella se quiere ir de Corneria, irse de viaje, tomarse unas vacaciones permanentes… Esas cosas…-

Fox – Aaah… ya capte… pero no entiendo... por qué.-

Viry- Es por O´donnell… solo me estoy haciendo daño… ya no… ya no voy a poder soportarlo.

Fox intenta justificarlo- Pero Viry, él… no quiere hacerte ningún mal… y… Tamb…-

Viry lo interrumpe: ¡No me importa! Ya esta decidido, incluso hable con mi Padre… me iré en cuanto me recupere… y les voy a decir algo; que esto quede entre nosotros y nadie más… ¿De acuerdo?

Fox y Falco se quedaron atónitos y asentaron con la cabeza:

-¡DE ACUERDO! – Diciéndolo al mismo tiempo

-Gracias, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes…Ahora… _*Burrllppprrpp*_ Tengo hambre (sonrió apenada)-

Fox y Falco se quedaron así como que un poco sorprendidos y soltaron unas risitas – Esta bien… Ahora te traigo el desayuno.- Dijo Falco mientras salía de la habitación.

Viry sonrió- ¡Gracias! En serio…-

Al pasar las horas…Wolf llego a la habitación donde se encuentra Viry internada, al abrirse la compuerta, ve que la cama esta vacía, y arreglada. Confundido, busca al Doctor y le pide una explicación. El Doctor le dice que fue trasladada, cosa que es mentira. El General, la saco del Hospital y la mantuvo aislada en un sector muy poco poblado de Corneria, hasta que se recuperase perfectamente. Fox y Falco la ayudaron mientras estuvo sola, pero Wolf comenzó a sospechar de que no le dijeran nada acerca de Viry. Al pasar unos días se entero que había dejado Corneria.

Pasaron 3 años…no se supo nada mas de Viry… Wolf hizo el intento de buscarla por todo el Lylat System… Pero no tuvo éxito alguno…

**Notas del Autor:**

Y aquí sigo xD ¡Wiii! Bueno, me llevará un rato hacer el otro capitulo... Espero y les este gustando, y pues no tengo mucho que decir. No parece tan "Shonen Ai" ¿verdad? Bueno, aún esto no termina xD ¡Abrazos y bendiciones!


	3. Capitulo 3: Iryv - Viry

**Capitulo 3**

**Iryv = Viry**

**Notas del Autor**: Bueno comienza un capitulo mas… Solo aclarando algo, Iryv se pronunciaría más o menos así "Airiv" bueno con un tono en inglés xD Para que no se note tanto el nombre al revés. Ya se darán cuenta el porqué, en fin espero que lo disfruten.

Viry estuvo moviéndose en diferentes planetas y sectores del Sistema, evitando que O'donnell la pudiese encontrar. Wolf se rindió al cabo de 3 años más o menos. Hizo hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, cualquier pista que la llevara a ella, algún indicio o lo que fuera solo para que le diera esperanzas… Pero nada, no dejo rastro alguno. Sintió que el Star Fox no le diría nada, cada vez que intentaba preguntar acerca de Viry, siempre lo evitaban o cambiaban la conversación y en muchas ocasiones le decían que no sabían nada de ella, lo cual le daba rabia. Se volvió más callado y malhumorado que de costumbre. Leon y Panther tuvieron que intervenir; lo indujeron a que volviese a ser un mercenario, cosa que ya había decidido dejar por Fox, ahora en sí es parte del equipo, pero no es tan formal solo esta por si lo necesitan, tiene sus motivos, permanece en Corneria. Por otro lado Fox y Falco no estuvieron preocupados por Viry, ella se comunicaba de vez en cuando, e igual con su padre; después de todo ese tiempo, quiso volver, pero de manera distinta. Y entonces regreso al pasar esos años… pero como un miembro más de la familia Pepper. Esto sorprendió mucho a todos, incluidos el General, Fox y Falco. Ella regreso a Corneria, pero… ahora parecía mas a… un…

En las instalaciones de la base principal de Corneria, está reunido todo el personal, incluido el Starfox. El General Pepper recibe un invitado especial, aparece una pantalla estilo holograma, y en la imagen esta el General desde su oficina presenta a:

-¡Atención todos los presentes! Les quiero presentar a un invitado muy especial. Él es Iryv, un humano que vino de visita, espero y lo traten como a uno de nosotros, se quedara un tiempo por aquí.- Se escucha el sonido de las botas del chico el cual sale detrás de "bambalinas", y con una ligera sonrisa dice:

-¡Hey! Mucho gusto, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. – Saludo Iryv, el cual tenía un aspecto delgado, traía puesto unas botas negras que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, un abrigo largo color beige, y una boina color rojo estilo militar, un pantalón negro con zippers en casi todos lados el cual le quedaba holgado por su figura un tanto atlética.

**_Flashback _**

Viry en Corneria con Falco antes de irse:

-Vamos, Falco. Trátame como si fuera un chico.-

-¿Te haz vuelto loca? ¿Por qué he de hacerlo, eh?-

-No me malinterpretes. Solo hazlo, déjame ver cómo reaccionas.-

-Aahm… pues (Pensando) no lo sé… No sé cómo explicarte. Es como si dijeras que fuese una chica. ¡Haces que me sienta raro! –

-¡Por favor! Ó bueno solo dime de qué hablan, o cómo se comportan…-

-¡Aaahg! ¡Ni idea! Hmm… A veces los hombres se comportan de forma distante, poco interesada… Solo pues dices tontería y media, hablamos sobre mujeres, las naves, armas, el dinero… Aahhh… ¡Yo que sé! –

-¡Je! No me estas ayudando lo suficiente, pero tengo una idea, creo… uhmm… ¿Qué tal así? –

Se sentó abierta de piernas y un poco encorvada, colocando su mano en el mentón. –Normalmente me siento derecha, y cruzo mis piernas. ¡Je,je! Pero así… ¡uhm! Es cómodo ¡Ha,ha,ha!- Se acomodó de nuevo como acostumbra.

Falco quedo un poco atónito- Bien, no esta mal. No tengo el que enseñarte nada, no tiene ciencia, además sabes mucho de mecánica, y otras cosas que yo. Eres inteligente, en serio. Así que lo harás bien.-

-Gracias (sonrió) Igual le pediré consejo a Fox, llámalo por favor.-

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no sabían que había un humano más en esa Galaxia, después de la presentación, se le hizo una gran ola de personas la mayoría mujeres que se interesaron en él. Fox y Falco se acercaron al chico nuevo, llamándolo por su nombre mientras lidiaba con las chicas.

Fox y Falco – ¡IRYV!-

Iryv nervioso, volteo enseguida a verlos – Ah… ¿Mande? –

Falco se acercó y de cierta manera aparto a la multitud femenina diciendo – ¡Oigan! Déjenlo respirar, acaba de llegar sean mas consideradas, trauman al chico nuevo. (Sonrió) Así que andando… Otro día lo acosan.-

Iryv y Fox se quedaron un poco abochornados. Una chica del especie felino grito - ¡¿Eh?! ¿Es eso cierto, joven Iryv?- Mirando haber qué contesta.

El chico sonriendo dulcemente le contesto – Sí, estoy un poco cansado… No es que no quiera charlar ni nada… Es solo que… -

Todas se sonrojaron al verlo de esa manera y gritaron como locas – ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Se ve tan lindo! (Falco se puso un poco celoso) Lamentamos el molestarte. – Y se alejaron del trio.

Fox dijo – Aaah… ¡Vaya! No sabía que tuvieran esos gustos.-

Falco – Se sienten atraídas por los nuevos, es normal (Mientras se rasca la nuca) En fin, qué se le va hacer. (Mirando a Iryv) ¿Eh?-

Iryv sonrió – ¡Je! No esperaba ese tipo de reacción. ¡Hmm! – Sonrió.

Fox dijo – Oye, ya que pertenecerás al Star Fox, sería bueno que te cambies de vestimenta. El General Pepper mando un uniforme nuevo.

-¿Eh? Pensé que me quedaría con esto. –

Falco – ¡Ah, ah! (Negando con la cabeza) Esa es tu ropa de civil. Ve a cambiarte, te acompaño para que no sospechen de ti.

-Oh… Bueno, gracias… -

-Si quieres te ayudo a cambiarte.- Sonriendo descaradamente.

¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡No te querrás sobrepasar conmigo! - Sonrojado

Fox un poco molesto grito - ¡Falco! ¡No digas esas tonterías! Iryv, ya me dio pendiente, también iré con ustedes…-

Bill y Slippy corren hacía Fox gritando - ¡Hey, Fox! –

Fox – ¿Uhu? ¿Qué sucede? –

Bill- Krystal te esta buscando desde hace rato. -

Slippy – Sí, parece que esta de mal humor.-

Fox – Aaahh… Ya veo, uhmm… Ni hablar. Vamos (Camina unos pasos) ¡Oh! Esperen un momento. Debo decirle algo a Falco. –

Bill y Slippy esperaron en un rincón de la sala mientras Fox cuchicheaba con Falco:

-Más te vale no hacer una ¡estupidez!-

-¿Cómo crees? Parece que no me conoces…-

Fox lo miro con una mirada desconfiada y volteo a ver a Iryv que esta detrás de ellos pero sin oír mucho, de todos modos tenía idea de lo que discutían. –Uhmm… Sabiendo de quién se trata, no pierdas los estribos ¡¿eh?! Recuerda que es un chico… y debes tratarla como tal -

Falco -… Uhmm… sí, pero… no sé, se mira muy bien así.-

Fox – ¿Falco, qué acabo de decir?-

Falco – Ya, ya. No me regañes tanto Foxy, vete ya; sino te van a regañar a ti también -

Fox se sonrojo y dijo – ¡Oye! Hmp… Bien, en cuanto termine nos vemos para comer.-

Se alejó de Falco y le sonrió a Iryv, mientras Falco se coloco a un costado de el chico le dijo –Bueno, andando…-

Iryv – Sí.-

Ya en los vestidores de chicos:

Falco – Bien, no hay nadie… Entra en este, yo te cubro.- Mientras Iryv entra para mudarse de ropa.

-No vayas a ver, si lo haces no respondo-

-Hey, no soy un pervertido. – En su mente dijo-_ …Pero haces que mi imaginación vuele…-_

Le demoro un momento el cambiarse -¡Listo! Ya termine.-

Falco salto de sorpresa, y se hizo a un lado para echarle un vistazo; el ropaje es muy similar al que usa Falco. – Hmm… ¡Bieeeen! (Pulgar arriba) Vámonos, ahora que no hay moros en la costa.-

Iryv confundido dijo - ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-

Falco respondió – Es solo un decir de que no hay nadie por aquí. (Mientras caminan, entran a una sala para dirigirse a un pasillo donde hay muchos ventanales) ¿Y cómo te fue en tus "vacaciones"?-

-Ah, pues muy bien. Estuve entrenándome… No quería estar sin hacer nada, me aburre los primeros meses. Y no eran vacaciones.-

-Losé. ¿Y en qué entrenaste, eh?-

-Artes marciales, ya que cuando estuve en la academia solo nos enseñaron muy poco, lo básico ya sabes... –

-Hmm… Ya veo, y por eso (lo tomo del brazo y lo apretó un poco) tienes mas músculo que de costumbre.-

-Ah sí. ¡Hmm!- Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación más.

-No puedo creer que seas Viry, y… y… te veas así (señalándola toda)-

-¿Uhu? ¿Algún problema con eso? ¡¿Eh?!- Moduló su tono de voz para que se escuchara como un chico.

-¡Ha,ha,ha! Cálmate, no uses ese tono de "niño" conmigo. Es solo que… ahm, por ti no me importaría ser gay. –

-¿Eh? (Se sonrojo) ¡Falco!-

-¡Iryv! (La vio de manera picarona, esto la puso nerviosa)-

-¡Oye! No… ¡Ah!- Falco se aproximó demasiado, y sin querer Iryv, reaccionó como mujer. Se hizo para atrás topando con la pared y Falco coloco sus manos en el muro, obstruyendo el paso.

-*Glup* ¿Pero… qué…? – Respiro agitada, y se sonrojo.

-Hey… te queda muy bien el uniforme… Haces que me sienta extraño… No, no puedo aguantarme… Aaahg… - _Hasta me parece un fetiche…_ _yo…- _

Sin querer alguien paso por ahí, y los vio lo cual resulto incómodo, para ambos y más aun por Falco que estaba apunto de besarlo (ya saben por qué.)

-Ah… Este, yo…- Dijo Falco en un tono pasmado.

Uno de los encargados de logística había entrado y detrás venían Bill y Fox. Falco no se movió y miro a Iryv a los ojos, Fox se impresiono cuando los vio e ideo algo rápidamente:

-¡Ah! Encontraste a Iryv, que bien. Aquí tengo tu medicamento, (se acercó e hizo a un lado a Falco) eres muy amable Falco, ahora yo me encargo (Mientras se llevo a Iryv). - Ella se quedo atónita y trato de reaccionar, sabía lo que Falco estaba por hacer y la imagen en su cabeza hacia que por fuera se notara abochornada.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Fox preocupado, mientras la saca de la sala.

-S-sí, es solo que… aaah…- Sonrojada.

-Ahg… Ese idiota… hará que te descubran; bueno tengo que dejarte, tengo una reunión ahora mismo. Lo siento. –

-Sí, nos vemos para comer. Iré a ver al General.-

-Bien, al rato nos vemos.- Alejándose de Iryv.

Tomo asiento en una sala cerca de la oficina del General, y justo en ese momento iba pasando O´donnell el cual vio al chico ruborizado, le llamo la atención, se detuvo, y se acercó. Iryv aun estaba ido y no puso atención a su alrededor.

-¿Oye…? ¡¿Oye?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Se sobresalto y dirigió su mirada a donde se escucho la voz. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, se puso nervioso e intento ocultarlo. Sabía que pasaría, pero no tan pronto.

-D-dígame ¿Ocurre algo, Señor?- Dijo con su voz de chico.-

Wolf lo miro directamente a los ojos –No losé, dímelo tu. (Se acercó a su rostro y lo observo) ¿Estás con fiebre o algo así? (Coloco la palma de su mano en la frente del chico) Es que estas rojo… y sudando-

Esto le cayó de sorpresa, y se puso de pie inmediatamente, no soporto la mirada pesada de Wolf, temía que lo descubriera. Evito verlo y dijo:

-No, ¡je! (le sonrió) estoy un poco cansado por el viaje. No tiene de qué preocuparse, eso es todo. Con su permiso, me retiro. – Y camino de prisa solo quiso alejarse de él lo más pronto para evitar algo más. Wolf se puso a meditar… Cuando el chico le sonrío, le hizo sentir cierto sentimiento dentro de su corazón, cosa que ya había dado por perdido.

-…Solo debo estarlo… Aahgg… Que chico tan raro. (Se dio la vuelta) Y para variar es humano… como ella. (Recordando a Viry) – Siguió caminando para dirigirse a la oficina del General Pepper.

Iryv se recargo en la pared de uno de los pasillos para llegar a los baños:

-No dejo de temblar… Estoy… muy nerviosa… no me imagine encontrármelo ¡en el primer día! Aahh… Creo que voy a vomitar…- Y corrió hasta llegar al baño…

General Pepper - ¿Qué ocurre, Wolf? –

Wolf – Nada, solo vengo a preguntar si sabe algo acerca de Viry.-

El General se le quedo viendo muy serio y le dijo tajantemente –No. No he sabido nada de ella. –

Wolf un poco fastidiado dice - ¿En serio le preocupa su hija?-

El General le responde mientras abre una pantalla en su computador – Sí, por eso mismo la aleje de ti. Además pensé que ya la habías olvidado. –

Wolf se sintió reprochado y molesto dijo – El que la haya dejado de buscar, no significa que no me preocupe por ella. (Se puso de pie) Ya me retiro, le pido disculpas por molestarlo. Con permiso.-

Y salió de la oficina, el General se quedo meditando. Se dijo – Solo voy a cumplir sus deseos antes de… Hmm… (Soltó un suspiro) Así que Wolf O´donnell, ¿eh? Un asesino, un mercenario, uno de los mas buscados en el Lylat system… Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas… Solo quiero lo mejor para ti hija mía… (Giro su mirada a la pantalla donde aparecía una fotografía, era el General y Viry cuando cumplió 18 años. La miro por un momento nostálgico.)-

Iryv va saliendo del baño, y las chicas del Starfox pasaron frente a los baños, entre ellas están Krystal, Lucy, Fay y Miyu. Voltean hacía donde esta el chico y grita Miyu - ¡Oye, novato!-

Iryv volteo reconociendo la voz, y escucho que venían hacía él. Miyu le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice - ¡Hey! Mucho gusto, me llamo Miyu Linx. – Las demás se acercaron, haciendo un círculo uniforme. Iryv las vio un poco temeroso pensando en que no lo descubrieran.

Y contesto con su voz de chico – Ah… Mucho gusto…-

Fay interrumpe al chico diciendo con una sonrisa amigable – Iryv Pepper, ¿no? Hmm… Realmente te pareces a nuestra amiga Viry. (Mientras lo observo de pies a cabeza) Por cierto soy Fay Spaniel, un placer conocerte. – Iryv se puso nervioso e intento controlarse.

-Aaah… Sí, igualmente y pues es obvio que nos parezcamos después de todo somos familia. Viry es mi prima. –

Lucy dijo – Yo soy Lucy Hare. Tienes razón tienen un gran parecido, pero igual me pregunto, cómo el General tuvo guardado un secreto como tu… Nadie sabía de ti hasta hoy…-

Iryv respondió – Eso es porque… no habla mucho de mí… Ah… -

Krystal – Hmm… Déjalo así, al parece es algo muy personal que no nos puedes decir. Veo que te asignaron al equipo, lo digo por el uniforme. No me he presentado, soy Krystal y pues te doy la bienvenida.

Iryv – Oh, gracias. Yo… no quiero ser grosero pero, debo retirarme, así que con su permiso señoritas…-

Ya cuando se alejo dijo Krystal a las demás:

-Es muy extraño todo esto… Se parece demasiado a Viry.-

Fay sonriente dice – No sabía que el General Pepper tuviese otro pariente como para que Viry tenga "primos". –

Lucy - Deja eso tu, tengo un extraño presentimiento, se fijaron que inmediatamente atrajo a las demás chicas y a Fox y Falco que además están muy sospechosos.-

Fay – Es lindo, tanto que parece un "niño bonito" me dieron ganas de abrazarlo –

Krystal pensando dice – Se me hace que son mas que primos… ¿Qué tal si son gemelos o mellizos?

Todas expresaron un gran – ¡¿EEEEEHHH?! –

Miyu -¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

Krystal responde – No solo la apariencia, los rasgos y hasta las manías; pase mucho tiempo junto a Viry como para no verlas. –

Lucy – ¿Pero eso es posible? Se supone que… ah… ¡Esperen! Ahora que lo pienso, para que tengan los mismos modos puede que sí sean hermanos pero entonces… ¿Cómo le hicieron para verse anteriormente? –

Miyu – No le preguntamos acerca de Viry. –

Krystal – Eso se puede arreglar… Hmm… Fay trata de acércate mas a él, para ver si descubrimos algo, el presentimiento de Lucy no lo tomare a la ligera, a mi también me es sospechoso todo el asunto. –

Fay – Muy bien, no te preocupes.-

Lucy- Yo le preguntare a mi padre si sabe algo al respecto, siempre esta junto al General Pepper. Aun que si fuésemos a preguntarle personalmente, imagino que no nos dirá nada acerca de Iryv.

Krystal – Ya lo había pensado, en fin hagamos lo que podamos. –

Todas las demás - ¡BIEEEEN! –

Iryv mientras camina para ir a ver a su padre medita en la situación que acaba de pasar. –_Hmm… Espero no haber levantado sospechas, después de todo son mis amigas y las deje fuera de esto… awww… si me descubren ¿qué haré?- _Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina vio que Wolf aun estaba en la sala fuera de la oficina de su Padre. Inmediatamente se escondió diciéndose – ¡_Aaah! Aun sigue ahí… rayos, necesito hablar con mi padre… ¡¿Qué… qué…?! ¿Qué hago?- _Soltó un suspiro, se armó de valor diciéndose –_Bien, solo ignóralo y entra rápidamente a la oficina para evitar una charla con él- _Se puso derecho y camino, paso frente a Wolf, lo noto cabizbajo y se pregunto _¿Por qué? _Llego a la puerta del General, se abrió, el lobo se puso de pie e iba a llamarlo. Iryv no se dio cuenta y la compuerta se cerró detrás de él. Wolf se quedo un poco extrañado, cuando levanto su mirada y vio al chico sintió el impulso de llamarlo. - ¿Para qué iba a hablarle…? Ahg… -Se retiro de la sala.

Iryv dio un pasó al frente y dijo con su voz de mujer - ¿Padre? –

General Pepper – ¡¿Viry?!-

Viry sonrió y camino hacía él para darle un abrazo. El General le contesto de la misma manera y dijo – Aah… Que alegría verte de nuevo, esos 3 años se me hicieron una eternidad. –

Viry dijo – Lose, ya te extrañaba… Bueno, a todos. –

-Y dime, ¿nadie te ha descubierto? –

-Aah… pues no losé, siento que Krystal es la que mas ha sospechado de mí… no la culpo me conoce bien y trate de no parecer la yo de siempre. –

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.-

-No te preocupes, Falco y Fox me están apoyando en esto. Les debo mucho a los dos. (Sonrió) Pero bueno ¡je,je,je! –

-Aahh… Te tengo un nuevo departamento, esta cerca del edificio del Starfox por si necesitas ayuda de Fox. –

-¿Ah sí?, ¡que bien! Gracias padre, ahora me tengo que ir, quede de verme con los chicos para comer.-

El General sonriendo dijo – Sí, está bien. Nos vemos.-

-Con permiso.- Y en su mente dijo – _Espero que ya no este ahí (salió y volteo a ambas direcciones) Fiu… Ya no esta. – _Siguió con su camino.

El General tomo asiento de nuevo, y noto un mensaje en su monitor. – ¿Hmm? ¿De quién podrá ser?- Al momento que lo abrió puso una ligera sonrisa diciendo – Vaya, vaya. Solo ha pasado un año, desde que dejo ese planeta y ya la extraña. Sería buena idea invitarlo.-

Iryv se dirigió corriendo al gran comedor de la base, pero para su sorpresa o mejor dicho torpeza choca sin querer con O´donnell, quien voltea molesto diciendo – ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado! – Iryv cayo al piso y su boina carmesí le tapo los ojos, vio que era Wolf y se puso nervioso de nuevo.

Wolf se calmo, y lo vio tirado, sintió una extraña sensación y le dijo – Ah… Eres tú… - Cuando iba a darle la mano, se interpuso Falco diciendo. -¿Estas bien? (y lo levanto del suelo) – Wolf se molesto, les dio la espalda y dijo – Espero que te disculpes.-

Iryv avergonzado iba a hablar, pero Falco abrió la boca - ¿Eh? Ya estas de abusador. –

Iryv – ¡Hey!, tiene razón, le debo una disculpa. (Se puso frente a él, haciendo a un lado a Falco, diciendo) No lo vi, y me tropecé con usted, fue sin querer Señor, me disculpo. Tendré mas cuidado.-

Wolf gruño un poco, dijo malhumorado – Eso espero.-

Falco se quedo molesto por como le hablo a Iryv y Fox llego después.

-¿Estás bien? –

Iryv dijo – Sí (sonrió) Nada de qué preocuparse, ¡ha,ha! ¿Qué me van a invitar, eh? –

Fox y Falco se vieron las caras y sonrieron despreocupadamente, Falco le tomo de la cabeza y lo acaricio como un niño pequeño. -¡Je,je! Ya te extrañaba. Por cierto, quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato. –

Iryv dijo- ¡Oh sí! No te apures. Eso… déjalo, ya paso. – Sonriendo, Falco se ruborizo y enseguida desvió su mirada diciendo:

-Ah… Me alegro que lo tomes así. En serio.-

Fox dijo – Eres demasiado torpe Falco, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Harás que la descubran.-

Iryv dijo – Aahh… Suficiente de mí, ¡quiero comer! Tengo horas desde que llegue y no he podido ni beber un poco de agua.-

Fox y Falco se sorprendieron ante la sinceridad de Iryv y rieron. –Bien, ya vámonos. –

**Varios días después:**

Iryv esta junto con Fox y Falco, charlando en la sala de descanso piensan en ir a comer. Wolf esta en una esquina y los observa de lejos, justo cuando esta apunto de salir, se topa con un tipo el cual es un conejo con pelaje verde y negro, muy robusto, mas que Wolf; su vestimenta es un pantalón negro, y café al final del pantalón, trae una chamarra del mismo color, y sus ojos parecen estar delineados en negro como los de Wolf, tiene una marca con forma de estrella en su frente, pero el mechón verdoso lo disimula bien. Usa unas botas vaqueras negras con metal en la punta, le llegan debajo de la rodilla, y en el talón trae espuelas. Los dos se vieron a los ojos molestos, pero de cierta manera lo dejaron pasar y ninguno se disculpo. Entonces escucho que empezó a gritar diciendo:

-¡Heeey! ¡Hey, sí, tu! ¡El pequeño novato! –

Wolf se dio la media vuelta y se quedo viendo, Iryv volteo cuando reconoció la voz, sorprendido.

-No creí encontrarme contigo de nuevo mocoso. ¡Hmp!- Se detuvo en medio de la habitación.

Iryv se quedo pasmado por un segundo, Fox y Falco se quedaron extrañados y en seguida Iryv puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, grito fuertemente.-

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡CHAAARLIIIEEE! – Corrió hacía donde esta con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo, se le abalanzo muy animoso. Falco se puso celoso, Wolf también se quedo estupefacto. Fox se acerca interrumpiendo sin querer mientras seguían abrazados y dice – Se ve que lo conoces.- Dirigiendo su voz a Iryv esperando una respuesta. Iryv y Charlie dejaron de abrazarse, tomaron distancia y dijo sonriente:

-Él es Charlie Black, fue uno de mis maestros hace un año más o menos, en Titania-

Falco se puso un poco pesado y distante, Fox sintió un poco de celos también pero lo disimulo muy bien, después de todo cuido de Viry cuando estaba fuera.

Charlie en su tono malhumorado reafirmo – Hace un año exactamente. (Le agarro la boina moviéndola de un lado a otro) Me molesta ese cerebrito tuyo ¡Tch!-

Iryv – Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Je! Qué cosas.- Riendo nerviosamente, mientras ponía la boina en su lugar.

Wolf, no podía evitar su curiosidad y también quiso entrar en la plática y se atrevió a pasar. Dijo - ¿Quién es el invitado?- Mientras se acercaba.

Iryv se puso nervioso, Charlie lo vio con una mirada muy pesada que hasta lo sintió Wolf.

Charlie- ¿Uhu? ¿Quién es éste? –

Iryv dijo – Oh… sí, - en su mente se dijo –_ Mala idea, mala idea… ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer Wolf? … Aahh… ya qué…Solo espero que no…_- Pues, deja los presento se puso a un costado de los dos y dijo – Él es (señalando con la mano izquierda) Charlie Black, un amigo, y él es (Señalando con la derecha) Wolf O´donnell, esta con el Starfox temporalmente, tengo entendido.-

Charlie suelta la lengua diciendo en su tono peculiar – Aaah… Así que eres tú, el famoso Wolf O´donnell, aun se habla de ti en Titania y recuerdo que estuviste involucrado con ese otro tipo… Andross. – lo dijo en un tono de mala gana.

Wolf se molesto y dijo – Sí, así fue, hace mucho tiempo. Que halago, el saber que aun sea famoso por mi pasado. (Se cruzo de brazos) –

-Hmm… (Volteo a ver a Iryv diciéndole) Bien, vámonos.-

Wolf dijo – Ah… ¿Me estas ignorando? –

-¿Eh? Ya terminamos con las presentaciones. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿Qué mas quieres?-

Iryv noto pesado el ambiente e intento intervenir – Aaah… chicos… disculpen.- Siendo completamente ignorado.

Wolf y Charlie se vieron muy molestos. Charlie es del tipo que siempre busca problemas y arregla las cosas con golpes, tiende a tener una personalidad mala y áspera, siempre decía que no quería nada ni a nadie hasta que conoció a Viry, (Pero lo sigue diciendo).

Dieron un paso atrás los dos, y se pusieron en posesión de pelea, Charlie es muy bueno con los puños es un buen luchador, ha ganado dinero suficiente gracias al boxeo.

-¿Quieres pelear?- Dijo Wolf

Charlie contesto incitándolo – Anda, dame tu mejor golpe lobito.- sonriendo.

Esto cabreo a Wolf – ¡Tch! Estúpido conejo de mie….-

Iryv grito – ¡OIGAAAAAAAAAN! –

Fox y Falco lo vieron, Charlie y Wolf también, se quedaron boquiabiertos, esta molesto.

Iryv- ¡Dejen de ignorarme! ¡Más les vale detenerse, ahora! ¡Charlie! No viniste a pelear, Señor O'donnell déjese de tonterías. Nosotros nos vamos. ¡Adiós! – Agarro al conejo de la chamarra y lo halo hasta salir de la sala. Falco y Fox se quedaron atónitos y dijeron – Se enojo… -

Fox – No te viste muy bien que digamos Wolf. –

Falco rio diciendo - ¡Ha,ha,ha! Te regañaron.-

Wolf volteo a ver a Falco y dijo – Deja de fastidiar, no estoy de humor.- Y se alejó, para salir.

Charlie e Iryv se pusieron a hablar mientras salían de las instalaciones

Viry uso su propia voz de chica - ¿Era necesario hacer todo ese show?- molesta

Charlie respondió – Sí, después de todo ese es el lobo del que me hablaste, ¿no? Me hubieras dejado golpearlo, lo habría noqueado enseguida. –

Viry – Ay, Charlie no tienes remedio. ¿Dime a qué viniste?-

-Solo por negocios y placer. Mas que nada por placer…-

-Hmm… interesante. –

-Nha, no es cierto. Solo por el placer ¡Ja!; le avise al General Pepper que vendría y obviamente le dije que no te dijera nada.-

Viry – Aaahh… Hmm… Bueno, mejor así. Me gustan las sorpresas, y me da gusto verte de nuevo.-

-Sí, igual a mí. También pase a ver cómo iban las cosas. Te ves rara vestida de chico… Pero te queda bien (mientras la observa de pies a cabeza) –

Wolf estaba detrás de ellos y vio como que el conejo Verdi-negro coqueteaba con el chico. E igual se encelo y dándose cuenta se dijo – Pero qué… ¡¿Por qué me molesto?! Es solo un amigo… –

Charlie se dio cuenta de que los estaba siguiendo y solo por fastidiar cargo a Viry dándole un abrazo, la giro un poco y la acomodo de modo que le diera la espalda a Wolf. Esto lo vio y se puso aun más celoso, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Charlie lo miro y sonrió de manera astuta. Iryv lo tomo todo inocentemente no tenía idea del porqué lo hacía, Wolf esta que se lo lleva la fregada, demasiado furioso y no pudo contenerse.

Iryv sonreía mientras Charlie la suelta y le dice – Ahí viene ese lobo, otra vez.-

Wolf sin pensarlo dos veces le grita – ¡Aléjate de él! – Se le fue encima con su puño y dio un golpe, Charlie lo bloqueo sin problema con su mano derecha y no soltó su puño. Iryv se quedo perplejo; Wolf gruño y su pelaje se erizo, le dio un rodillazo en su estómago, pero también lo bloqueo, con su otra mano libre, soltó el puño de Wolf, Iryv se hizo a un lado, poco preocupado. Charlie lo empujo, y le aplico una patada con efecto de giro en los pies (Técnica de _pata de barrido o con giros_) para que cayera al piso, así sucedió cayo de sentón y se molesto lanzándole una mirada furiosa al conejo, se puso de pie enseguida y esta vez le dio con todo en la cara, pero atravesó su mano dándole en ella, amortiguando el golpe y endureciendo la cabeza y cuello; y enseguida Charlie reacciono, _se situó detrás de Wolf, rodeo su cintura con los brazos y lo levanto hasta al menos un tercio de la espalda quedo por encima de la cabeza del lobo; entonces éste se dejo caer de espaldas para lanzarlo hacia atrás y que su nuca, hombros y espalda superior impactaran contra el suelo__. __El movimiento que empleo fue el llamado_ **suplex;** sin noquear al lobo que quedo en el suelo atónito, y miro de nuevo desde abajo, al conejo quien le dijo:

Muy bien Wolf… (Mientras se acomoda su chaqueta y truena su cuello en ambas direcciones) Aunque esperaba más de ti, no me sirves ni de calentamiento. La ira solo te ciega, no te deja ver lo que tienes frente a tus ojos y no te deja pensar claramente. (Se hizo a un lado y le dejo visible a Iryv) Aprende a controlarte, es mi recomendación. (Se sacudió las manos) No te dejare más en vergüenza frente al chico, nos vemos.-

Wolf se quedo tirado en el piso, Charlie tomo del hombro a Iryv y lo volteo para seguir su camino, – ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? – Dijo Iryv preocupado.

Charlie sin tomarle mucha importancia dice – ¡Nhe! ¿Para qué? Está bien, no te preocupes. Te diré algo, se ve que le importas, el ultimo golpe que me dio pudo haberme sacado unos dientes ¡Je! Fue muy rápido que no lo vi bien. –

Iryv aun mas preocupado se detuvo y se le planto enfrente diciendo - ¿Eeeh? ¿Y estas bien?- Mirándolo a los ojos. Esto hizo que Charlie se sonrojara ligeramente y le dice mirando a un costado – ¡Hmp! ¡Hey! Fui tu maestro. Parece que no conoces lo duro que soy, he peleado 50 veces en el ring, no he perdido ninguna pelea. Ahg… pero cómo se te ocurre…-

Viry dijo – Bueno, yo solo preguntaba. (Sonrió) No te amargues, no dudo de tu capacidad, además no me preocupe.-

Charlie dice – ¿Por mí o por él?-

Iryv dice – Ni por ti, ni por él –

-Mentirosa – Riendo.

-¿Ah? ¿Tú qué sabes? – Siguieron caminando. Mientras lo hacían, Charlie recordó un momento, hace un año, cuando la conoció:

**_Flashback _**

-¿Se- Señor Black? – Dijo una voz femenina.

Charlie volteo diciendo con su típica voz - ¿Eh? ¿Quién lo busca?- Se impresiono cuando vio a la chica, que no era una "especie" común.

-Ah… Me llamo Viridiana Pepper, soy la hija del General Pepper… Se supone que debió avisarle que vendría.-

Charlie contesto serio – Ah, sí… Creo que me llego el mensaje, pero le dije que no. Se supone que vas a estar aquí, entrenando ¿no? –

-Aah… Sí. ¿Entonces…? -

-Entonces, anda, vete a preparar te quiero lista en una hora. Te veo aquí mismo, ya veremos si soportas la temperatura de este planeta.-

A lo que Viry contesto – He estado en Corneria, en Aquas y en Fichina… Así que no me tome a la ligera, soportare lo que me ponga.-

Charlie la vio a los ojos, y dijo – Hmm… Ya veo. Es la primera vez que conozco a un humano, veamos de qué estas hecha.-

**Fin del Flashback **

Charlie acompaño a Iryv a su departamento después de haber comido y paseado por la Ciudad, y se despidieron. Él siguió recordando los momentos que atesoro.

**Flashback:**

Al final de un día de entrenamiento, Viry estaba sucia, sudando, y con uno que otro golpe en su rostro, tirada en el suelo de arena. Ya estaba atardeciendo, Charlie le pregunta:

-¿Se te hizo difícil? –

Viry se incorporo del suelo y dijo sonriendo – Sí, pero no importa… Aun tengo que sufrir por mis pecados.-

Charlie se extraño y dijo – Ponte tus googles, viene otra tormenta de arena. (Ambos se las colocaron) No es de mi incumbencia pero, sea lo que sea por lo que hayas pasado, no debes rendirte tan fácilmente.-

Viry lo miro, mientras él se acercó para cubrirla de la pequeña tormenta, se le salieron unas lágrimas, Charlie se dio cuenta, y sin querer le dio un abrazo.

**Fin del Flashback **

-Oh, habiendo conocido a ese estúpido lobo, recuerdo cuando me hablo de él.- Mientras camina por la acera.

**Flashback **

Están en un gimnasio, que se supone es la morada de Charlie:

-¿Wolf O´donnell? – Recordando

-Sí, ¿le conoces?-

-Hmm… no personalmente, no he tenido el placer (Mientras carga unas pesas de 90.72kg) ¡Hmp! Pero he oído de él.- Siguió su rutina hasta que Viry hablo diciendo:

-Bueno… Aahh… Me enamore de él- Sonrojada.

Charlie tiro las pesas a un lado y se incorporo del asiento, un poco sorprendido le dijo:

-Aaah… Ahora entiendo. Si solo estas huyendo, eres una cobarde. (Se puso de pie molesto) No tienes por qué estar aquí. Sera mejor que te vayas. Se sintió indignado y estaba apunto de salir del cuarto pero Viry dijo seriamente:

-Eso… (Charlie volteo a verla)…lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo… (Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió) Me haz dado la respuesta que esperaba… Gracias Charlie- (Se levanto del asiento y se acercó a donde él) -Pero aun no he completado el entrenamiento, así que… debo seguir. Y darme cuenta por mi misma si todo puede cambiar. -

Charlie pensó y se dijo en su mente – Tiene fuerza de voluntad, eso es bueno… Y era de esperarse de alguien tan bonita que tuviese…- Le pregunto - ¿Oye y fueron novios? –

Viry sonrojada - ¿Eh? ¡No! Nunca fuimos nada… Solo amigos… creo… Y… aahh… me… me rechazo. (Sonrió con un poco de tristeza) ¡je,je,je!-

Charlie se molesto y dijo – ¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡Acaso esta loco! ¡O tiene mi#*%+ en la cabeza! ¡Tch!-

Viry intento calmarlo diciendo – No, no, no. Esta bien, ¡je,je! Es que él esta enamorado de alguien más, o lo estaba… ya ni sé… Según lo que me ha dicho Fox, ha estado buscándome, y no deja de preguntar por mí.-

Charlie dijo – Hmm… Si no te ha encontrado es porque no eres especial para él.-

-¿Eh? ¿T-tu crees? Se la he estado poniendo difícil, no quiero que lo haga… aun no puedo verlo… no se cómo reaccionare cuando lo vea…aahh… el pensarlo hace que…-

Charlie – Esta bien déjalo así. Vete a duchar, apestas. -

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Aaahhh que vergüenzaaa!- Salió corriendo despavorida del cuarto.

**Fin del Flashback. **

Siguió caminando por las calles de Corneria, ya ha oscurecido. - A ti te quería encontrar. – Dijo Charlie despreocupado.

-¿Hmm? ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Dijo Wolf fastidiado.

Se acerca a O´donnell con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que trae puesto y dice en un tono peculiar – Aaah… Nada, ya me voy. Solo para que lo sepas, y tómalo como quieras. (Se le planto enfrente, saco lentamente sus manos y lo halo azotándolo a la pared y le dijo muy serio) No te perdonare si le haces daño a ese chico. Es una linda persona, y ha sido la única que se ha ganado mi afecto, y mis respetos. Es a la única que puedo llamar amigo.- Lo soltó bruscamente, Wolf lo miro desconcertado y se pregunto en su mente - _¿Por qué me dice estas cosas? Le da mucha importancia, ¿Por qué? Y… yo para qué me preocupo…-_ Charlie volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos y sereno le dijo:

-¿No te haz dado cuenta, verdad?-

-¿…Eh? ¿De…?- dijo Wolf confundido mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se ponía derecho.

-Charlie le lanzo una mirada cautelosa y dijo – Hmm… Ya veo. Si que te hace falta el otro ojo. (Exhalo un suspiro) Aahh… Puede que tu no lo veas, pero yo sí, a mí… a mí también me… me gusta el chico. (Sonrió) Nos vemos…- Camino por el sendero, y Wolf se quedo totalmente perplejo y las palabras de Charlie se le vinieron a la mente resonando – "…también me gusta el chico…" – él se dijo – ¿También? - Y le grito a Charlie mientras lo ve alejarse - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –

Charlie siguió caminando y gritando le contesto – ¡Ya te darás cuenta en su momento!, (se detuvo y se giro hacía a él) ¡…Eso si no es que ya te haz dado cuenta…! ¡Adiós! – Y siguió su camino dejando a Wolf con un montón de interrogantes en su cabeza, no es que no se haya percatado, es solo que no lo cree posible. Cayo de rodillas y se dijo – Esto… ¿Cómo es que… que se dio cuenta…? Yo… Entonces…-

Viry recibió un mensaje mientras se estaba bañando era de Charlie donde se despedía y le agradecía el día que pasaron juntos.

**Notas del Autor:**

Pues aquí termina un capitulo mas... Sí, losé... Me esta quedando un poco raro, pero me encanto xD Y agregar un nuevo personaje, me refiero a Charlie Black xD ¡Hahaha! Me gusto la idea y decidí darle vida, en fin espero que les este gustando tanto como a mí. Saludos y Bendiciones.


	4. Capitulo 4: Sentimientos

**Capitulo 4**

**Sentimientos **

**Notas del Autor: **¡Síiii! Comenzando un nuevo capitulo, bueno esta justo donde se quedo, espero les este gustando, en serio leanlo no se arrepentiran xD Y pues bueno, ya no los molesto. ¡Continuamos...!

* * *

Viry, salió de ducharse, vio el mensaje y lo leyó; sonrió y dijo – Ay Charlie… Me hubiese gustado el que te quedarás mas tiempo…- Se puso a responderle el mensaje deseándole buen viaje. A la mañana siguiente se dispuso a vestirse, su rutina diaria consiste en: Quitarse la pijama; como debe asumir el papel de un chico, se coloca unas vendas aplastando un poquito mas su pecho, que de por sí no tiene mucho, se coloca una playera sin mangas, luego el uniforme, las botas y la chamarra; se acaba de cortar el cabello; esta vez le llega sobre los hombros, antes lo tenía hasta mas debajo de la cintura, se lo recogió y se coloco la boina; comió un poco de cereal, y en cuanto estaba lista, alguien llamó a la puerta. Viry se puso perpleja y peguntándose _¿Quién podría ser?_ Se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y para su sorpresa, era nada mas ni nada menos que:

-¡Hey, muy buenos días! ¿Me extrañaste?-

Viry respondió sorprendida - ¡¿Charlie?! Pensé que te habías marchado…-

-Pues no, (la abrazo, entrando al apartamento) aquí sigo fastidiando. ¡Ja! (Se apartó y entro como si nada a la sala y se puso cómodo) ¿Qué tienes de comer?-

Viry aun anonadada – Ah… Ya iba de salida…- Apuntando hacía la puerta.

Charlie volteo a verla y le dijo serio - ¿Me estas corriendo? ¿Eh?-

Viry respondió en tono de burla -¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! ¡Sí! (y le saco la lengua) ¡Nha! No te creas. ¿Qué quieres que te sirva? (Mientras iba a la cocina) –

Charlie se puso de pie y la siguió, Viry abrió un refrigerador en color plateado, no se fijo que Charlie se coloco tras la puerta, entonces él dijo – Pues lo que me des, lo comeré – La miro de una manera distinta, un poco picara, ella iba a contestar pero Charlie se puso un poco agresivo, la jaloneo, del brazo y la sentó en una silla que estaba a un costado, Viry estaba desconcertada y le pregunto - ¿Qué… qué haces?- Charlie puso sus manos en ambos costados de la silla y la miro muy fijamente a los ojos esto intimido a la chica, él le dijo:

-Hable con él de nuevo… Definitivamente es estúpido, y por solo fastidiarlo un poco mas, le dije que me gustas…-

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Po- porqué? Y… ¡¿Cómo que le dijiste que te gusto?! Pensara que er…- Charlie la interrumpe tajantemente diciendo:

-Aun no termino de hablar. Solo lo estoy probando, y no me iré hasta ver los resultados. (Se alejó de la silla y se recargo el refrigerador) Será muy divertido fastidiarlo y no solo a él, si no al otro tipo con el que estabas ayer… este… ¿Falco? ¿Si? (Dejó salir un suspiro) Aaahh… no me odies, pero me tendrás aquí por un tiempo.-

-Aahh… ¿Aquí? ¿Te refieres a mi apartamento, viviendo conmigo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? –

Aaah… no, para nada (sonrió ya mas tranquila) De hecho tengo un cuarto vacío, como todo esto es temporal, no necesito de mucho, así que adelante. Siéntete como en tu casa, pero no exageres.- Se puso de pie y volvió a preguntar, Charlie no le quito la vista de encima.

-¿Entonces… qué quieres de desayuno? –

-Lo que sea esta bien.-

-Hmm… de eso no tengo, dime qué.-

-¡Hmp! ¡Ha,ha,ha! A ver, hazte a un lado, mejor yo lo hago.-

_-Tener a Charlie como un inquilino en mi departamento, espero que no me atraiga problemas, es un buen amigo, y sirve que sigo practicando con él. En realidad me alegra el que no se haya ido todavía… Aprecio mucho su compañía.- _

-¿También me vas a seguir al cuartel?- Dijo Iryv mientras entra a la base.

Charlie responde despreocupado – Sí. De todos modos ni haces nada.-

-Ah… Igual debo reportarme y permanecer aquí, por si necesitan ayuda en algo.-

-Hmm… Son tiempos de paz, sé que puede haber alguna otra amenaza, pero… no te preocupes tanto.-

-Sí, losé. Puedo trabajar bajo presión.-

Fox, Falco y Wolf estaban reunidos en la sala de descanso, charlando. Iryv entro diciendo -¡Buenos días!- (Sonrió).

Estos tres se sorprendieron al verla llegar junto con Charlie, pensaron que ya había dejado Corneria.

Charlie –Hey…- un saludo muy desganado.

Falco dijo – ¿Oye, qué tu no te habías ido? –

Charlie respondió con su típico tono de voz – Aaahh… Como fastidian. Si quieren me voy ahora mismo, (Miro a Wolf cautelosamente y éste noto esa mirada) … pero me llevo al mocoso conmigo.-

Y lo agarro del pescuezo, zarandeándolo un poco. – Ah… pero… qué… ¿Y yo por qué?- Los otros tres se molestaron y se encelaron, Charlie por seguir incomodándolos, se coloco detrás de Iryv y lo abrazo, muy coqueto, diciendo - ¿Aun así quieren que me vaya?- Sonrió maliciosamente, esperando que explotara alguno de los tres.-

Iryv apenas capto a donde se dirigía con todo el numerito, y se le quedo viendo a cada uno de ellos, le pareció un poco divertido en el momento; pero aun así no hizo nada para detener a Charlie; vio que lo disfrutaba.

Wolf trataba de no enfurecerse, y dice – ¡Tch! (Se dio la media vuelta y grito) ¡Haz lo que quieras!-

Charlie dijo – ¿Aaah? (volteo a ver a Fox y Falco) ¡Hmm! Ya lo oyeron. Y cargo como si fuese una pluma al chico el cual se estaba molestando de la "bromita". Lo coloco en su hombro derecho y su cara quedaba hacía la salida y Wolf lo vio, Iryv paso sus ojos a los de él, esta vez noto que Wolf realmente esta aguantando sus impulsos, y por otra parte Wolf noto algo que no había puesto atención, el color de los ojos del chico eran negros, en vez de cafés a como es el color natural de los ojos de Viry.

Mientras Falco exaltado dijo – ¡Oye! ¡Wolf, no es el jefe aquí!. ¡Déjalo!- Donde intento acercarse a él, lo empujo con una sola mano, y choco contra Fox, tumbándolos al piso.

-¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! – Rio Charlie, mientras que por detrás Wolf se acercó discretamente y le arrebato a Iryv, poniéndolo de pie, y se coloco frente al chico como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

Charlie dice – Aah… Vaya… Cambiaste de opinión. De todos modos no pienso irme, así que acostúmbrense a mí presencia.-

Iryv observo todo desde la espalda de Wolf, y se ruborizo un poco… era la primera vez que lo tomaba de esa manera. –_ Él… esta celoso…- _Se dijo en su mente; Falco esta molesto, y Fox intenta calmarlo. Wolf volteo hacía Iryv y éste le quito la vista de encima. Charlie los observo, y dijo:

-Iryv, ya que no estas ocupado (Wolf se hizo a un lado fingiendo indiferencia y salió del cuarto) Vamos a entrenar. ¿Qué te parece?-

Falco protesto - ¡¿Ah?¡ No te dejaré a Iryv solo para ti, también iré con ustedes.-

Charlie sorprendido dijo – ¡Hmp! ¿Es enserio? No me lo voy comer ni nada por el estilo, no tienes por qué estar tan preocupado. –

Falco se sonrojo y dijo – No estoy preocupado… Es… es solo que no confió en ti.-

Charlie le dice – Bueno, como quieras. Pero no quiero quejas si te gana el mocoso.- Dirigiéndose hacía la salida.

Iryv se puso frente a Falco y le dijo – Si no quieres entrenar, esta bien. Después de todo su entrenamiento es muy duro…

Falco sonrió – No te preocupes por mi ¿quieres? Es que no quiero dejarte a solas con él.

Contesta como Viry -Es un buen amigo y un excelente maestro. Si te preocupa la idea de que se aproveche de mí, lo estas juzgando mal, es un muy buen hombre. Me esta ayudando mucho con todo este asunto, ¿No crees que se merece tu confianza, ó será que no confías en mí? Además no estaremos solos... (Y luego recordo que apartir de hoy se quedará en su apartamento). –

Fox intervino diciendo – Falco, tiene razón. Dile la verdad.-

-Aah… Este… sí, tienes razón, pero… ¡Esta bien, lo admito! Estoy celoso… y tú lo sabes, no me gusta que te la pases todo el tiempo con él, apenas regresaste, y llega ese conejo verde y te aleja de… mí. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte de nuevo frente a frente.-

Viry se sonrojo y dijo – Oh… Bien, entiendo (sonriendo) Yo también los extrañe… Dame un abrazo.-

Falco se ruborizo y le dio un tierno abrazo. Charlie regreso interrumpiendo - ¡Hey, te estoy esperando! –

Viry y Falco se sorprendieron y se soltaron al mismo tiempo – Sí, ya voy… (Corrió hacia Charlie que se miraba un poco molesto) ¿Vas a venir o…? – Dirigió su voz a Falco el cual respondió – Sí, quiero ver lo que aprendiste. (Dio unos pasos y volteo hacía Fox diciendo) ¿Y tú, Fox?-

-Ahm… sí, quiero ver como te enfrentas a Charlie – Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Eh? No he dicho que vaya a pelear con él.-

Charlie dice – Cuando quieras, pajarito.-

Falco se molesto y dijo - ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Repítelo en mi cara! –

Viry recordó que no vieron la pequeña pelea entre él y Wolf… Entonces inmediatamente se puso en medio de los dos para evitar una confrontación, diciendo – Aahh… ¡Basta! Solo esta bromeando Falco, no te lo tomes tan enserio - Mientras esta deteniendo a Charlie con ambas manos.

Ya en el gimnasio del cuartel, estaba un cuadrilátero, entonces Charlie se quito su chaqueta, se notaba mas el cuerpo que tiene, el cual esta muy marcado por el ejercicio; también se quito las botas, y subió. Diciendo – Bien, ¿Quién será el primero? – Mientras daba unos saltitos, como si estuviera calentando.

Viry sonrió pero hablo como chico, ya que había mas personas alrededor.

-Sabes que seré yo. ¿Para qué te molestas en preguntar? – Se quito sus botas, y la chamarra dejando visible sus brazos, que se veían muy marcados. Charlie se puso la cinta blanca en las manos, y se la paso a Iryv, para que se la colocara. Subió al ring y cada uno se puso en una esquina. Fox y Falco, se quedaron de pie mientras observaban.

Charlie sonriendo ansiosamente - ¿Listo?-

Iryv sonrió dulcemente diciendo – ¡Sí!- Pero solo lo hizo para distraerlo un segundo, el cual aprovecho, se puso seria inmediatamente, y se inclino para correr y darse impulso; casi le golpea en el pecho con su rodilla; Charlie lo esquivo diciendo – Que agresividad, ¡Hmp!- Iryv se quedo de pie dándole la espalda, y dijo - ¿Tu crees?- Girándose para verlo– Charlie sonrió y le dio un golpe con su puño derecho, directo en la cara, Iryv lo bloqueo, con ambos brazos, lo halo hacía a él, se le coloco enfrente, lo pescó del cuello se le trepo como "_chango"_, paso sus piernas para tomarlo con ellas a un costado de su cuello y jalonearlo para tirarlo en el piso, aplicándole una llave para dejarlo inmóvil. Charlie se sorprendió, Fox y Falco están impresionados; Falco grito – ¡Eso! ¡Iryv, no lo sueltes! –

Hicieron mucho escandalo, que los demás soldados y pilotos que están ahí, se reunieron en el ring para ver; algunos corrieron la noticia, y de repente; ya había mas gente, entre ellas algunas fans de Iryv. Esto llego a los oídos de Wolf y decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

Charlie se zafo del agarre, Iryv y él se vieron un poco cansados, Charlie fue hacía él, el chico le aplico una patada invertida, golpeándolo con el talón para desbalancearlo un poco.

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Tu puedes Iryv! – Gritaron las chicas.

Krystal, Fay y Miyu llegaron también, Wolf esta por entrar. Mira al cuadrilátero, se acercó un poco y los observo. Iryv se movía alrededor del ring, y miro por un momento al público, sintió algo de vergüenza, y vio que esta Wolf; se puso nervioso, bajo la guardia hasta el pecho, Charlie le grito:

-¡Heeey! ¡No te distraigas!- Se le abalanzo y le golpeo sin aplicarle mucha fuerza a la un lado de la cara, en la mejilla izquierda. La multitud se quedo muda por un instante, Falco le grito molesto a Charlie:

-¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡No te pases! –

-¡Ooohh! ¡Noooo Iryyyyv! – Grito la multitud de chicas.

Iryv se desbalanceo y cayo al piso, parecío que le había golpeado muy fuerte; las fans se entristecieron, y Wolf también se enfado.-

-¡En la cara no! – Grito una chica.

Iryv se quedo quieta, Charlie se le planto enfrente. –No exageres, no te di fuerte. Solo me haces quedar mal.-

El chico le contesto con una ligera sonrisa – Ese es el punto… el público esta a mi favor…- Se levanto deprisa, y se coloco detrás suya diciendo – No te distraigas – Rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, lo levanto hasta donde pudo, ya que él es muy grande y pesado; entonces se dejo caer de espaldas para lanzarlo hacia atrás para impactarlo contra el suelo.

_-_¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que fuerte es! ¡Aaaaaaaaaahh, es tan lindo! – Gritaron las chicas.

Falco se impresiono, y grito emocionado –¡Síiiiiii!-

Wolf dijo -Eso… es lo mismo que me aplico él en aquella ocasión. Tch… Lo subestime.- (Cruzándose de brazos)

Fay también grito uniéndose al grupo de fans – ¡Así se hace! ¡Síiiii!-

Charlie se quedo tirado en el ring, y dijo – ¡Bien, suficiente! (Se puso de pie, apoyándose en sus manos) – Iryv lo vio éste se acercó y le dijo al oído - Eso... lo hiciste por él, ¿no es cierto?- Iryv se sorprendió y mintió diciendo – No, cómo crees – Charlie se puso a un costado y le dijo – Mientes… Déjalo así, no discutiré por eso.- Se bajo del ring dando un salto, tomo una toalla, y la lanzo al ring, pescándola Iryv con su mano derecha, y se la coloco alrededor del cuello, mientras que con un extremo se seca el sudor de la frente. Dio unos pasos para bajar, y las chicas se le amontonaron.

-Aaahh, bien hecho joven Iryv.-

Sonrió – Gracias, señoritas. Aun que no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.- Todas se sonrojaron a la vez que escucharon decir esas palabras.

Una le dio una botella de agua, Iryv la tomo y le sonrió, y se le acerco coqueteándole:

-Que amable eres, y muy bonita por cierto… Gracias.- La chica de la especie canina, Golden retriever, se ruborizo al instante, y no soporto la mirada del chico, quedo embelesada, las demás mujeres se sonrojaron. Tanto Falco, como Fox, Charlie y hasta Wolf se inquietaron por la actitud del chico, entonces se acercó Falco y le dijo – I- Iryv, muy buena pelea. – (Mientras se decía en su mente -_Pero qué rayos le pasa; esta coqueteándole a las chicas, se esta tomando muy enserio el papel.-_

El chico se alejó del grupo de mujeres, y se le acerco mientras daba un sorbo a la botella de agua.

- Ghaaa… Sí. Ahora sigues tu…- Le lanzo una mirada un tanto peligrosa. Falco se quedo atónito y dijo – Aaah… ¿Es en serio? –

Iryv riendo a carcajadas - ¡Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! No si no quieres. Mejor voy a tomar una ducha.-

Charlie se acercó y dijo – Que popular eres, eeeh… ¡Ha,ha,ha! –

Fox dijo – Increíble jamás te había visto de esta forma.- El chico sonrió ante los halagos.

Krystal se acercó y dijo – Muy impresionante Iryv. En serio.-

-Ohh… (Sorprendido) Pues, gracias (sonrío) -

**Al poco rato después:**

Iryv va solo caminando por un largo pasillo, ya se ha duchado y cambiado de ropas, mira la hora en su reloj, y dice – ¡Ah! Me tarde en bañarme… Espero y sigan esperándome.- Corrió una distancia de mas o menos dos metros y sin querer se topa con Wolf gritando– ¡Aaah! ¡Lo siento! No lo vi Señor O´donnell.-

Wolf lo miro a los ojos, y el chico evito su mirada: Ah, vaya… De nuevo ¿eh? No te preocupes. Sabes vi la pelea de hace un rato, te mueves bien…-

-¿Eh? – Otro pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

-Ah… En el ring, estoy hablando.-

-Aahh… por supuesto… ¡Je,je,je! – reía nerviosamente.

Wolf se ruborizo de repente y dijo – B-bueno… (Dio unos pasos y dijo de repente)…También me asuste cuando te golpeo.- Iryv se giro hacía él, Wolf lo miro una vez mas y le dijo – Me agradas chico… Hmm… ¡Nos vemos! – Se alejó de Iryv el cual quedo anonadado.

-Aaah… Este… ¡¿Eh?! – Mientras se ruborizaba.

Fox lo encuentra y le grita - ¡Hey, Iryv! –

Se sobresalta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y pregunta – ¿Mande?-

Fox lo nota distraído y dice – Amm… El General Pepper te mando llamar hace un momento. Quiere verte ahora mismo.-

Iryv dice – Ah… Sí, ya voy…- Y camina junto con Fox.

Fox pregunta inquieto - ¿Pasó algo?-

Iryv responde – Aah… O'donnell…-

-¿Qué hay con él? ¿Te hizo algo? – sonó preocupado

-¡No, no, no! (Negando con su cabeza) Me tope con él hace un minuto… y lo vi, es decir me miro diferente… aah… no sé ni qué estoy diciendo… -

-¿Qué te dijo? – intrigado

-Dijo que le agrado… Ah… -

-¿Y…? ¿Eso es bueno, no?-

-No losé… esa es mi duda. ¿Esto es bueno o malo? ¿Debo alejarme de él?- Dijo perpleja mientras se encaminan hacía la oficina del General.

-Bueno, te espero aquí. – Dijo Fox.

-Ahmm… Bien, no tardo.-

Entro al cuarto y vio a su padre, el cual esta sentado y dice – Viry… te estaba esperando.-

Sonriendo y usando su voz dijo – Perdona, es que me puse a entrenar con Charlie, y termine toda sudada. Fox me encontró y me dio el aviso.-

-Ah, ya veo. Esta bien, solo quiero que me digas ¿Cómo te haz estado sintiendo? –

Oh, pues bien hasta ahora, (Tomo asiento) Estos chicos me procuran mucho. –

-¿Y qué hay sobre Wolf O´donnell? –

-Iryv se sorprendió con la pregunta e intento evadirla, - Aah… Pues por ahí anda… ¡Ja,ja,ja! – El General la miro y entonces ella siguió hablando –Eh… Bueno, solo se la ha pasado observando, y hemos hablado en muchas ocasiones, de todos modos, ya sea Falco, Charlie o Fox están conmigo y no se ha acercado lo suficiente.- Mientras en su mente se decía – _No le puedo decir que se ha peleado por mí, que esta celoso y… hasta parece que siente una atracción hacía mi persona… ah…._- Sonrió en el exterior y su padre sabe que oculta algo, pero no le dice nada.

-Aahh… Entonces, ¿todo bien? –

-¡Sí! – (Sonrío mientras que por dentro se decía) –Creo que no soy buena para ocultarle nada.-

-Sonrió el General – ¡Je! Puedes irte, ya hablaremos después.-

-Oh, sí padre. Nos vemos.- Se puso de pie y enseguida salió de la oficina. Para su sorpresa no estaba Fox esperándola, entonces se le planta enfrente por sorpresa Fay y Lucy

Fay muy sonriente dice - ¡Hey! Si buscas a Fox, tenía algo que hacer y me pidió que te avisara.-

Iryv sorprendido dijo – Oh, ya veo. Gracias.-

Lucy se acercó al chico y lo tomo del brazo, como si fueran pareja; él se escamo un poco, y Fay también hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. Y se lo llevaron caminando por ahí. Como si lo estuvieran exhibiendo Iryv no podía verse grosero; solo pregunto nerviosamente – Ah… ¿Qué sucede chicas? – Fay dijo sonriendo – Nada, solo queremos charlar contigo. ¿Qué, no podemos? – Iryv vio que no lo soltarían y dijo – Claro que sí.- Fay cambio su mirada y dijo- Esperaba que dijeras eso…- Iryv se puso nervioso. Entre las dos, lo despojaron de su chamarra, y le quitaron el comunicador; lo metieron a una habitación oscura, éste cayó de rodillas y lo encerraron. Iryv esta totalmente confundido y empezó a amedrentarse, unas luces de emergencia se encendieron por todo alrededor del cuarto en las orillas del piso, casi no se distinguía bien lo que había dentro.

Fox regreso a la sala de espera, y no vio a Viry, entonces entro con el General preguntando por ella; el General le respondió que tenía poco de haberse ido. Fox se preocupo un poco, Pepper, lo noto y pregunto intranquilo:

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-No… Para nada, Señor. Con su permiso.- Y salió caminando a toda prisa, buscándolo. E intento localizarlo, pero no contesto la llamada. Fay y Krystal pasaron frente a él y pregunto:

-¡Krystal! ¿Haz visto a Iryv?-

Ella respondió un poco mosqueada – Ah… No para nada.-

-Aah… ya. ¿Y tu Fay, qué haces aquí?, te deje esperando por él. ¿No lo viste salir?-

Fay dice despreocupada – Uhmm… Sí, lo vi y le di tu mensaje, pero aun así se fue; tenía mucha prisa.-

-¿Hacía dónde? No lo puedo localizar y no contesta las llamadas –

-No losé, perdona Fox.-

Krystal dijo -¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, eh?-

-Aaah… - Lo pesco desprevenido y dijo – Por nada… seguiré buscándolo.-

-¡Ah! ¡Fox, espera! ¡Aun no termino de hablar!- Krystal se enfado, volteo a ver a Fay y le pregunto:

-¿Dónde lo tienen? –

-No tardaran en encontrarlo, solo es un pequeña broma. Además ya debería estar Miyu con él.- Dijo Fay sin mucha preocupación.

De vuelta con Iryv que esta sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared grito – ¡Oigan! ¡No es divertido…! Aah… no creo que me escuchen… para qué grito…–

Miyu apenas iba en camino hacía donde el chico, pero se le atravesó Falco y Wolf. Fox ya se había dado cuenta, Fay actuó muy extraña, y Krystal estaba irritable, además Charlie escucho cuando hablaron acerca de la "broma" entonces Fox, llamo a Falco para encontrarla y Wolf solo se cruzo en el plan.

¿Vas a algún lado? – Dijo Falco serio.

* * *

Iryv, se puso de pie, y palpo la compuerta diciendo – Es demasiado gruesa… no podría romperla… yo sola… Aahh…- Aun así pateo la puerta y grito - ¡Hey! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!. ¡A-ho-ra!-

* * *

Miyu – Tch… Eso a ti no te importa. ¿Desde cuando tengo qué decirte a donde voy? ¿Eh? –

Wolf se le puso enfrente, y le dijo muy cabreado - Mas te vale no mentir… Eres una mujer, y no por eso voy a ser gentil contigo (se le acerco, y la tomo del brazo lanzándola a la pared) Mucho menos si se trata de Iryv.- Miyu noto en su mirada algo muy fuerte, y peligroso, incluso Falco quedo perplejo.

Iryv, intento encontrar algún punto para que la puerta se abriera, pero no veía muy bien, y recordó, la mayoría de las compuertas tienen una cajita a un costado, se guio con sus manos y la toco, e intento golpearla para que estallara y pudiese salir. Le dio una y otra vez. De repente se le hizo escuchar algo, y golpearon desde fuera. Entonces grito - ¡¿Charlie?! ¡¿Eres tú?! – La compuerta se abrió, y la luz entro por completo, Iryv se encandilo por una fracción de segundo, corrió hacía Charlie dándole un abrazo, pero para su sorpresa no era él. Sino Wolf, quien muy sorprendido se le quedo viendo, un poco ruborizado.

Iryv dijo- aahh… eh… (se puso tan rojo que todos lo vieron) …Este… Perdón, creí que… C-charlie… -

Charlie – Aquí estoy yo – Respondiendo detrás de Falco, el cual también quedo atónito cuando Iryv abrazo a Wolf con tanta emoción. Incluso Miyu dijo algo en tono de burla – ¿Acaso, son pareja? ¿Ah?- Iryv, tomo distancia, Wolf volteo a verla muy fríamente, y luego miro a Iryv diciendo amablemente – Me alegro que estés bien. – Falco se puso celoso, Charlie disfruto la escena.

Falco - ¡Hey! Me tenías preocupado.- Se acercó a los dos, pero vio que Iryv sonreía, noto que estaba feliz, y dijo viendo a Falco y Wolf - …Gracias… - Charlie dijo – Bien, ya solo esperamos a que Fox llegue con Fay o Krystal para que… (Volteo hacía un lado) ¡Oh, ahí viene!-

Fox llego junto con Fay él dijo - ¡Iryv! (sonrió) He traído a Fay conmigo, ella te quiere decir algo. – Y la miro un poco molesto.

Fay – Aah… Miyu y yo… es decir… Lo sentimos, era solo una broma de mal gusto. ¡Perdonanos! Aun que… no imagine que todos ellos se molestaran tanto. –

Miyu – Aun es un novato. De todos modos, qué les pasa a todos ustedes, ya esta muy grandecito como para que la hagan de niñera, ¿no lo creen? –

Iryv se sonrojo, y todos los chicos se molestaron, ninguno podía decir lo que traían en sus mentes por ejemplo:

Falco – _Aaah… no puedo decir que es Viry… Es por eso que hago lo que hago, ¡no puedo evitarlo!-_

Wolf – _No puedo decir nada al respecto… No si no estoy seguro de… acerca de… Solo sé que no puedo dejarlo._-

Fox – _Todo esto pasa por ocultar su identidad, pero de todos modos, la cuidaríamos igual…-_

Charlie – _Hmm… Miren sus caras, no saben ni qué decir. (Mirando el rostro de cada quien) Ay Viry, eres tan importante para todos; y sigues poniendo esa barrera entre él y tú (Mientras observo a Iryv y Wolf). ¿A ver cuando te dignas a derribarla estúpido lobo?-_

Viry –_ Awww… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué digo? No diré que soy Viry, y… y… (Frunció el ceño y miro a O´donnell) Todo es tu culpa Wolf, no estaría en esta situación sino fuera por ti… no les mentiría a mis amigas… Yo… (Su semblante cambio y se puso cabizbaja) ¡Aaaaah! ¡Maldición! ¡Ghyaaa! No puedo enojarme con él… ¡rayos! Aún soy débil…él…-_

Miyu y Fay los vieron, notando el que el ambiente cambio de la nada.

_-Hmm… Muy sospechoso, podría decirse que parece que todos tienen un fuerte lazo de amistad con el chico ¿o será otra cosa? -_

Fox interrumpió los pensamientos de Fay diciendo – Fay, Miyu, eso no justifica lo que hicieron, aunque haya sido una broma. Sé que no tiene nada de malo, pero como quiera… No lo vuelvan a intentar. Ya yo hablare con Krystal… Si es lo que les preocupa (Mirándolas) - Se dio la vuelta y se retiro.

Iryv se puso frente a Fay, sonriendo dulcemente – Esta bien, no paso nada.-

Fay se sonrojo y dijo – ¡Waaaa! (Dándole un fuerte abrazo) ¡Que lindo eres! No pude evitarlo… ¡Je! –

-Aaah… G-gracias… creo… ¡je,je!- Feliz.

Los demás sonrieron y soltaron unas risitas, tranquilizándose pues ya la situación ha cambiado, por el momento.

Fay lo soltó, y dijo – Bien, nos retiramos. ¡Nos vemos! 3 – Y se llevo a Miyu con ella.

Wolf se coloco atrás de Iryv, esté volteo a verlo pero solo fue por uno segundos, Wolf se dio cuenta de algo, y esto lo inquieto. Falco se puso frente al chico y dijo – ¿Nos vamos? – Iryv contesto nerviosamente – S-sí- (sonrojado) – Falco volteo a ver a Wolf y le dice – Gracias por tu ayuda… Aunque no era necesaria.-

Wolf se molesto un poco, y le dijo – ¡Hmp! …De nada…- Se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando. Iryv se giro a verle, por una extraña razón quiso que volteara hacía atrás, pero se desconcertó al no suceder, Falco lo noto y se sintió afligido.

Charlie- ¡Bueno, ya vámonos! ¡¿Qué esperan?!-

* * *

Ha pasado ya un mes y medio, desde que Viry regreso a Corneria, su hogar. Han sucedido muchas situaciones un tanto chistosas, llenas de celos, confusiones, risas, y escenas sentimentales; la amistad es una de ellas, se ha fortalecido entre Falco, Charlie y Fox. Wolf es un caso aparte, ella teme saber la verdad (que oculta) y mostrarse tal cual es. Aun no aclara los sentimientos que tiene hacía él, mientras que Wolf trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que siente por el chico no puede ser tan fuerte (solo amistad). Pero aunque lo niegue, cada vez que esta junto a él, se siente a gusto. Hasta ahora no han tenido oportunidad de estar a solas, ya que casi todo el tiempo Iryv se la pasa junto con Falco y Fox ó con Charlie ya sea juntos o por separado, incluso Fay ha estado muy apegada desde el pequeño incidente de la ultima vez, y de vez en cuando lo acosan las demás chicas del cuartel. Pero bueno, hay que ser paciente para todo… y esperar una oportunidad, Wolf tiene una duda que quiere aclarar con el chico, pero no se ha presentado ocasión alguna, pero como mencione anteriormente, hay que ser pacientes y si el "destino" lo quiere, pasara.

_-…Después de todo… aún… Quiero poder decir que he nacido para estar contigo. Y que ese alguien muy especial este esperando… escuchar esas palabras...- _Dijo Viry levantándose de mañana, eran las 7:00 a.m. y un día mas debía irse a trabajar. Bajo de la camina, y se dirigió al baño, pero para su sorpresa:

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Charlie! ¡Date prisa! ¡Necesito entrar! -

Charlie sin darle importancia contesta – ¿Ah? ¡Me estoy bañando!, (Se escucho el sonido de la regadera, y abrió la puerta sacando la cabeza mojada) si quieres puedes entrar, sabes que no me importaría.-

Viry se sonrojo y dijo - ¡¿Eeeeeh?! Eso no funciona conmigo, ¡Charlie! – Y se dio la vuelta molesta.

Charlie dijo riendo – ¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! Ya voy a terminar aguántate. –

-Ya qué – Dijo refunfuñona

Viry se dirigió a la cocina, y en eso paso Charlie con la toalla en la cadera, dejando expuesto todo lo demás, tenía una que otra cicatriz en la espalda, y cerca de su hombro, una muy grande donde Viry recuerda que le conto que lo había atacado la criatura llamada "Goras" de Titania, cuando él era mas joven. Viry le observo, y de la nada y sin querer se ruborizo imaginando a Wolf. (Una de las debilidades de ella es la espalda de un hombre). Esto hizo que se le cayera la taza con café, *crack* derramándolo en el piso. Charlie volteo y dijo – ¡Hey! Ten cuidado. Que torpe eres… - Viry le contesto – ¡Aaah! ¡Déjame! – Mientras recogía los fragmentos de la taza, se corto con uno. Charlie se acercó y se coloco en cuclillas – Te lo dije, si que eres torpe.- La tomo de la mano viendo la cortada en la palma. Ella rezongó diciendo – Estoy bien, no es para tanto.- Se puso de pie al terminar de recoger los pedazos, Charlie se fue a cambiar, y ella siguió limpiando.

Ya cuando eran las 7:40 a.m. Viry, ya se había terminado de vestir, solo le faltaba la chamarra, se colocó unos guantes grises para tapar la bandita de la mano; Charlie le grito entrando a la habitación – ¡Oye!, tengo un pedido que hacer, así que no me vayas a esperar despierta.- Viry lo miro un tanto intrigada - ¿Ah? ¿Un pedido? –

Charlie la miro y le dijo – No te conviene saberlo. – Viry sospecho y se dijo – _Aaah… Qué pedido ni que nada, de aseguro va a gastar su dinero en apuestas, cree que no me he dado cuenta. Ya ha regresado tarde varias veces y le he notado un poco cansado. Uhmm… _– Después le dijo sonriendo falsamente – Sí, esta bien como digas querido. Cuídate mucho. – Lo dijo tan sarcásticamente, que Charlie se sintió raro y le dijo – ¡No uses ese tono conmigo, mujer! Me dieron ñañaras… -

Viry se le puso enfrente y dijo – Vergüenza es lo que te debería dar. Ya me voy.- Charlie se sorprendió por la actitud de Viry, y fue tras ella. Ya cuando la alcanzo la vio muy molesta y le pregunto sabiendo lo obvio – Oye, ¿sucede algo? – Viry se detuvo, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrió, esto desconcertó al conejo:

-No, no ha pasado nada. Solo cuídate y no hagas tonterías. Nos vemos. – Y se alejó de Charlie, el cual se quedo parado en la acera pensativo. – Pff… ¡Tch! Ya se dio cuenta. Bueno, entonces "la ultima y nos vamos". – Y se dio la media vuelta para regresar.

Ya en la base, estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado últimamente… y preocupado se dijo. -¿Soportare más tiempo…? ¿Qué pasara mas adelante?– Fay se le acerco por detrás…

-¡Booo!- Grito, ella. –

Iryv se sobresalto y dijo – ¡Aaah! Fay… ¡Me sorprendiste! –

-Ja,ja,ja! Estabas muy concentrado, que no me pusiste atención. (Se sentó a su lado) ¿En qué piensas, eh?-

-Aah… nada… Es… es solo que… Que me han pasado tantas cosas… a veces pienso, que no debería confiarme tanto… luego pueden lastimarme, y… (Fay se fijo en que el chico estaba siendo muy sincero) …este, incluso tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien muy especial para mí. De lastimar a esas personas que me importan. No me lo perdonaría, yo solo quiero terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible.- Afligido y tratando de sonreír.

Fay se puso sentimental y dejo salir una lágrima, diciendo – No sabía que te sentías así… Haz de querer mucho a alguien. De hecho me recordaste a Viry, cuando hablaba de ese Wolf… (Iryv se avergonzó) Hmm… Si estas enamorado o algo así, dímelo y yo te ayudo… aun que, no creí que fueras… ammm… ya sabes.-

-¿Eeeh? – Expreso muy avergonzado – Aah… ¡no! No me malinterpretes.-

-¡Ha,ha,ha! Eres muy voluble, pero lo que no se es de quién, ¿será Falco o será Charlie? –

-¡Nooo! ¡Fay! No soy gay, ¡de veras!- Le grito muy preocupado.

Fay se quedo impresionada ante la negación y dijo - ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo intento ayudar. ¡Je,je,je! Pero bueno, no te obligare a nada, (Se puso frente a él y se inclino para tomarlo del hombro derecho)…solo si necesitas mi ayuda me dices. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –

-Iryv le sonrió dulcemente diciendo – Sí, lo se muy bien… Gracias.- Fay se puso un poco roja, le soltó del hombro y dijo – De nada… Nos vemos entonces.- Terminando de decirle eso, se fue dejándolo sentado y pensando todavía.

Iryv – Bueno, me siento un poco mejor… Lo malo es que hay cosas que no puedo decir, ni siquiera a mi misma.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a buscar a Fox y Falco.

Transcurrido el día, ya para salir Iryv, debía irse a su casa, y esta vez sin la compañía de Charlie, Fox se había ido con Krystal ya que tenían algo importante que hacer, Falco tuvo que salir de emergencia para ayudar a unos novatos en una pequeña misión de solo un día. Iryv muy melancólico esta en el cuarto de descanso, esta en su casillero guardando una caja que le dio su padre días atrás. De repente aparece O'donnell, lo miro y se armo de valor para ir a preguntarle algo:

Wolf dijo en su tono peculiar -¿Ya te vas?-

-Ah… Señor, O´donnell. Me espanto…- En su mente se dijo- _Mentira…, pero igual no me lo esperaba_-

- Ah, no me llames así… o al menos quita el "Señor", ya te he dicho que puedes tutearme. Ahg… Da igual ¿Te molesta si… te hago compañía? ¿O esperas a ese Charlie?

Iryv se súper sorprendió - _¡¿Qué?! ¡Eeehh! Ah- Ah…_– En su exterior contesto – No vino hoy, así que… S-sí… no hay problema…-

Ya fuera de las instalaciones, Wolf y Iryv caminan hacía al apartamento del chico; Wolf esta muy nervioso al igual que Iryv, y no se han dicho mucho desde que dejaron el lugar. Solo están metidos en sus pensamientos cada quien diciéndose una y otras cosas como:

Viry – _Aww… esto… es muy incómodo, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? Oh, ya casi llegamos… *fiiuuu*-_

Wolf _– Ohmm… No hemos dicho nada… Aahh… vamos, Wolf, no puedo creer que… aahh… diré lo primero que se me ocurra… Veamos, el clima… sí… suena bien.- _Volteo hacía el chico diciendo_ -_Iryv… ya esta comenzando a refrescar ultimamente.-

Iryv se puso nervioso y se detuvo frente al apartamento, junto a unas pequeñas escaleras diciendo – Oh, sí… El otoño se esta acercando, aunque prefiero mas el invierno, me gusta mucho el clima frío. Por cierto, aquí es. Gracias por acompañarme… No se hubiera molestado… Se... Digo, O´donnell– Le miro, Wolf se dio cuenta y de nuevo hizo lo mismo… inmediatamente le quita la vista de encima.

- Hmm… Hay algo que me intriga, (Iryv se puso nervioso) te preguntaré algo… (Se veía muy tranquilo hasta que) Por… ¿Por qué siempre me quitas la mirada de encima? ¿Por qué no duras más de tres segundos viéndome? ¿Eh? ¿Será que soy muy feo, te desagrado acaso?-

Iryv se sorprendió y se dijo en su mente -¿_Qué paso porque de repente… Aahh… ¿Qué le digo?_ – Mientras le contesto - ¿Eh? Aahh… ¿De qué habla? P-por qu…-

-¡Contéstame! (lo toma de los antebrazos muy bruscamente que dejo escapar sus garras y lastimo sin darse cuenta al chico) –

-_Eeeck_… Ah… Perdón, pero… no hay una razón. Es… es solo que me intimida… yo…-

-¿Eh? (desconcertado) No… No es mi intención te lo aseguro… Aahh… (Soltó un suspiro, y se puso cabizbajo, agacho su cabeza) Pensé… que dirías… algo más… Algo peor, que alivio me haz dado (sonrió)-

Iryv sintió compasión, y ternura; dijo nervioso:

-Ah… Esto… ¿Por qué? ¿Le hice algo malo? Es que N- no entiendo por qué se molesta en decirme estas cosas… -

-¡No! (levanto la mirada y sin querer le enterró un poco mas las garras, Iryv las sintió pero trato de aguantarse) Pensé que yo (finalmente lo soltó y dio un paso hacía atrás) te había hecho algo y por eso me evitabas… -

Las marcas de las garras quedaron ligeramente marcadas en la ropa de Iryv, pero se tapo con sus manos, parecía estar cruzado de brazos – Oh, no para nada…- Trataba de no apretar su ceño para no parecer lastimado.

Wolf lo observo y no pudo evitar el impulso que sintió en ese momento; para él era solo un chico lindo y delicado por fuera, pero sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. Aun que no fuese necesario.

-Oye… - Dijo Wolf ruborizándose un poco – ¿T- te puedo abrazar? ¡Ejem!-

-¿Eeeh? – Sorprendido se dijo así mismo en su mente –_Esto es demasiado para mí… ¡¿Qué hago?! Además creo que estoy sangrando… Auch… me lastimó, (T_T) e-espero que no lo note…-_ Y siguió hablando en su exterior -Sí… supongo. Amigos ¿no?-

Wolf se acercó de nuevo, y mientras lo hacía se coloco a la altura de su oído, susurrándole discretamente:

-Mientras me dejes estar a tu lado… Lo que quieras, está bien para mí.-

Iryv escucho esas palabras y sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría… Su corazón latió muy fuerte tanto que el sonido podría llegar a los oídos de Wolf. Ya cuando terminaron el abrazo, Wolf lo miro una vez más, Iryv se sintió avergonzado y miro hacia otro lado, entonces le noto la sangre manchando la chaqueta.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- intrigado

- _¡Ah! ¡Se dio cuenta!_- Dijo en su mente mientras le respondía –Aah… E- es que, me… Fue cuando me agarraste…-

Wolf sorprendidísimo dijo- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo te hice esto?! (Se acercó y lo tomo cuidadosamente de su brazo y miro los agujeros donde había enterrado las garras) ¡Perdóname! Yo… no quise… no era mi intención… jamás te haría daño, fue solo un reflejo…-

-Iryv lo vio muy afligido y contesto para tranquilizarlo – No, no, no. Estoy bien, sólo me iré a revisar y me…- (En su mente) _¿Qué… qué hace?-_

Wolf, por instinto tal vez; lamio la herida del brazo derecho… Iryv se puso rojo, y Wolf le lanzo una mirada un tanto seductor… Iryv se quedo boquiabierto, y su corazón latió aún más fuerte que antes. Wolf lo soltó, se alejó como si estuviera conteniéndose, y se sonrojo al verle a los ojos.

-¡Ejem! De nuevo me disculpo, trátate esas heridas y… En serio, perdón. Tch… Nos vemos mañana…-

-S…Sí…- Dijo Iryv anonadado… En cuanto se alejó Wolf, entro a su departamento, cerro la compuerta y se recargo en ella, y se dejo caer poco a poco pensando en lo que había pasado hace rato.

-Aah… ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Pero qué tonterías le dije! (Arrastro sus piernas, las doblo, acomodándose para abrazarse a sí mismo) ¡Maldición! ¡Auch! Esto me ardera… (Se le vino el recuerdo de cuando le lamio, y se sonrojo) ¡Ah! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Uhm… cuando me susurro eso al oído… él sonó como si estuviera… triste… y e- ena…-

-¡…Enamorado! ¿Yo? ¡No! No puede ser… ¡No! ¡No lo estoy…! - Se dijo Wolf fastidiado, mientras se dirigía a su casa. –Me estoy confundiendo… Es un chico… (Recordándolo) Hmmnn… ¡Ah! Y… no sé cómo pasó… ¿Qué hare si llegase Viry, y le dijera que…? que… que me atrae alguien más… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? (Entra a su casa y se tira en el sillón individual, se ruboriza, coloca su mano en la frente) Y encima es su primo… Debo hacer algo, no quiero causarle daño a nadie. Tengo que evitarme esto.-

**Unos días después**

El General Pepper llamo al Starfox, solo a Fox, Falco y Iryv; los tres se dirigieron a su oficina, entrando a la habitación saludaron al General que esta de espaldas y platica con alguien más. Se da la media vuelta y dice, exponiendo a la persona con la que charlaba.

-Oh, Starfox; bienvenidos. Dejen les presento… Ella es Lica Redd, estará aquí por un tiempo, mientras su padre el Comandante Redd, regresa del viaje de exploración a Fortuna. –

...Continuara...

**Notas del autor:**

Sí, decidí agregar a mi personaje _Lica Redd_, para los que no la conocen ya que a ella la tengo en mi otro Fic de "Starfox: una pequeña fase" diré un resumen acerca de ella. Bueno, pues es una loba antropomórfica, tiene 25 años, mide 1.68, muy centrada y un poco malhumorada, tiene el cabello largo color negro, igual que su pelaje es de ese color con un toque de gris. Es muy guapa e inteligente. Bueno hasta ahí, ya saben es una historia alterna las cosas cambian. xD En fin, cuídense, gracias por leer este Fic medio chisqueado (oscea raro) Saludos y bendiciones.


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Celos o algo más?

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Celos o algo más? **

Iryv, Falco y Fox; fueron citados en la oficina del General Pepper, el cual platicaba con una persona. En cuanto llegaron el General dice:

-Oh, ya están aquí. Dejen les presento… Ella es Licca Redd. Se quedará unos días aquí…-

**_Y con esto comenzamos…_**

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo la loba de pelaje negro, mientras los observo a cada uno.-

Iryv, sintió la mirada penetrante de la mujer, en especial porque no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, se sintió amenazada, y le recordó a Wolf cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Fox se acercó a la chica, Falco se dio cuenta que no dejo de ver a Viry:

Fox – Te doy la bienvenida, en nombre de todo el Equipo Starfox. Yo soy Fox McCloud, mucho gusto. Faltan unos integrantes más, pero igual te los presento después.-

Licca – Aah… He oído hablar mucho de ti Fox McCloud. Eres una figura pública, y un excelente líder; me encantará trabajar con ustedes.

-Ah, vaya… Muy bien. Permíteme el presentarte a nuestro mejor piloto, su nombre Falco Lombardi y le sigue nuestro miembro mas reciente el joven Iryv Pepper.

Licca miro aun más al chico el cual dijo – Mucho gusto Licca, será un placer tenerte de compañera. (Sonrió) -

Licca dijo un comentario – ¡Oh, vaya! Muy interesante… -

Después de haber terminado con la pequeña presentación; se dirigían hacía la sala de descanso. Licca esta distante y parecía estar de mal humor; Iryv sintió la mirada pesada y se pregunto -_¿Qué le sucede? ¡No ha dejado de acosarme con la mirada! _– Falco la miro inquieta y le pregunta - ¿Estás bien?- el chico responde – ¿Eh? S-sí… - Falco nada convencido dice - ¿Estás seguro? –

Iryv respondió – Que sí… - y rio nerviosamente, volteo hacía atrás a verla, y de nuevo volteo hacía enfrente – _Aaahh…. Todavía sigue viéndome…_ _¡Me esta poniendo de nervios!_-

Ya entrando a la habitación, para sorpresa de estos; Charlie y Wolf se están peleando; ya que Wolf ha descubierto que Charlie se esta quedando a vivir junto con Iryv. Así que tremenda disputa que se esta llevando a cabo.

Charlie en una esquina le grita al lobo - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alguna queja?!

Wolf - ¡Eso que ni qué! Es… es solo que… ¿Era necesario? Pudiste haber rentado en cualquier otro edificio. ¿En qué te gastas el dinero? –

-Aahh… Ya entiendo. ¡Ha,ha,ha! Te molesta la simple idea de que durmamos bajo el mismo techo. ¿Eh? Incluso que durmamos juntos de vez en cuando en la misma cama.-

Iryv dijo en su mente –_ Esta mintiendo-_

Wolf se ruborizo e inmediato se molesto - Grr… Pero sí serás… -

Falco interrumpe - ¡HEY! ¡Paren de una vez! Para mas tarde siguen su pelea… Y… (Volteo a ver a Charlie, molesto) Aahgg, también exijo una explicación acerca de esto. (Miro a Iryv)

Iryv se puso nervioso y balbuceo… - Aahh… Chicos, este… (Rascándose la nuca) No es momento. Recuerden qu… –

Wolf y Falco se le pusieron enfrente diciendo - ¡¿Cómo que no es momento?! –

Wolf – Ha estado desde hace ¿qué? ¡Un mes! Y ha estado viviendo contigo. –

-Aahh… Sí… pero ¿Por qué se lo toman a mal?

Falco - Hasta la pregunta ofende, Iryv-

Charlie – ¡Ha,ha,ha! ¡Que divertido! Están que se mueren de los celos.- Se coloco detrás de iryv y lo abrazo y les echo una mirada a estos dos.

Iryv se ruborizo de la vergüenza, Charlie siguió diciendo - ¿Ya vieron? ¡Ja,ja,ja! (Se le acerco al oído de Iryv diciéndole) –Van a explotar.-

Wolf se esta conteniendo; en cambio Falco no lo soporto y grito – ¡Quítatele de encima! –

Charlie, halo hacia atrás a Iryv, y lo cargo como "damisela" y se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro, tanto que Wolf, Falco, Fox y hasta Licca se quedaron atónitos.

Charlie vio al chico y se fue acercando, y acercando directo a sus labios, Falco y Wolf están helados que no se pudieron mover… Pero, Iryv interpuso la palma de la mano en su boca diciendo como si no le tomara mucha importancia al asunto, pero por dentro moría de la vergüenza – Si te atreves, no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida.- Lo dijo tan serio, que Charlie se intimido, lo bajo inmediatamente. El chico aun esta serio y dijo – Suficiente… Tenemos una invitada, y ustedes que me hacen pasar vergüenzas innecesarias. Estas cosas son fuera del trabajo, no aquí. ¡Cielos!-

Dijo Licca – Bien, ya que el espectáculo termino. Me gustaría presentarme. Bien, yo soy Licca Redd, mucho gusto. (Miro al lobo diciendo) y ¡vaya! Pero ¿a quién tengo frente a mí? …Así que eres tú, el reconocido ex-mercenario, Wolf O´donnell. Veo que lo rumores eran verdad.-

-¡Hmp! El único y el mejor. -

-Aaah… Sí, ya veremos eso en su momento. (Se acercó de manera coqueta) Eres apuesto, y fuerte; eso me atrae de un hombre.-

-_¿Qué rayos hace…? ¡Ah! No… Me… ¿Me estoy poniendo celosa…? - _pensaba Viry mientras mira a estos dos. Ahora esta estupefacta, tanto como Falco, Charlie y Fox ante la escena que tienen enfrente. Wolf dijo:

-¡Ja! Agradezco el cumplido, pero no estoy interesado. – (La hizo a un lado, como si nada, Licca se sintió ofendida.)

-¡Ah! Pero que poco cortés. Soy una dama, no vuelvas a hacerme eso de nuevo.- (Indignada)

Iryv soltó un comentario sin querer – En eso tiene razón. – En su mente se dijo – _Uhmm… Aun así ¿qué le pasa? Primero me acosa a mí, y luego parece querer atacar sexualmente a Wolf…Aunque es muy guapa… si la observo bien… Tiene más cuerpo que yo… Hmm… de hecho hacen pareja… ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! -_

Wolf se acercó al lado de Iryv, mientras decía - ¿Quieres que me disculpe? -

-Eso estoy esperando.- Mostrándose impaciente

-Aaahg que pesada…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Perdón? –

-No pienso disculparme. Sin que te hubiera hecho qué.-

Iryv intervino.-Aah… O´donnell, a una mujer no se le debe tratar así. La caballerosidad es algo que se ha perdido en este tiempo. Le debes una disculpa, después de todo ella no te ofendió en nada. ¿O sí?-

Wolf cruzado de brazos escucho lo que dijo Iryv, pero él no entendía del todo por qué disculparse con la chica. –Como quieras… (Vio a Licca) Está bien. Discúlpame, por haberte tratado así. ¿Contenta?-

-Sí, algo… (Se acercó ahora a Iryv) Hmm… (Lo tomo de la barbilla, delicadamente) Eres un chico muy lindo e interesante. ¡Je! – Sonrió

-Aah… Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte. (Sonrió tan dulce que todos lo vieron y se sonrojaron)-

-Hmm… - expresó Licca.

**Ya mas tarde.**

Iryv esta terminando de practicar con Charlie en el gimnasio. Esta un poco cansado y se sienta en el banquillo acolchonado, bebe de su botella de agua, y pasa por su mente la escena bochornosa de hace un momento. Miro a Charlie diciéndole:

-Oye, Charlie… ¿Qué pasó con Wolf hace rato? ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-¿Eh? Ah… Le hice un comentario, y quise ver cómo reaccionaba. –

-¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de comentario, Charlie?-

-Ahmm… Pues si tu estabas ahí. Además era una pequeña venganza por lo que te hizo la otra vez.-

Iryv dice un poco confundido - ¿Hacerme la otra vez? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Hmm… Así como tu te das cuenta de las cosas que hago. Yo también me puedo dar cuenta de las tuyas... (Se le acerco al rostro dejando pocos centímetros de espacio) –

Iryv nervioso dijo – Aahh… No me digas que… hablas de cuando…-

-Sí, en la madrugada vi tu ropa un poco desgarrada y con sangre… - Le vio muy desconfiado, se puso de pie en un instante y al mismo tiempo halo del brazo izquierdo atrayéndolo hacía él, -¿eh?- Expresó Iryv. Le giro un poco el brazo, le enrollo la manga de su ropa, y le miro las marcas que ya están casi curadas. Charlie se miro molesto y dijo:

Eran garras, (la soltó, Viry se sintió un poco apenada y se sentó de nuevo) y claro me pregunte ¿De quién? Y me puse a investigar con quién estuviste. Y así… Hmmm… aun que era mas que obvio-

-Ah ya veo… Pero, no era necesario que hicieras eso… pudiste preguntarme…-

-¿Me lo hubieras dicho? – Dijo en su típico tono.

-Ah… pues…-

-Ahí esta… No lo me lo hubieras dicho, y por lo que veo tampoco quieres decírmelo ahora.-

-Ah… Es que… (Recordó cuando le lamio la herida y se sonrojo inmediatamente) Es que… -

Charlie se sorprendió, se acomodó en cuclillas frente a él y pregunto muy intrigado -¿Qué ocurrió? Te pones demasiado roja… -

-Ah… E- es solo, que… que me acompaño hasta al apartamento… Y me pregunto cosas, me lastimo sin querer; en serio él estaba nervioso y hasta temblaba; ya cuando le respondí a sus preguntas se marcho; pero… es que… Cuando se fue, él parecía estar un poco triste y se contenía demasiado… aahh… no sé… parece que…-

-…Que le gustas… Hmm… ya entiendo. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?-

-Aah… yo…- Se dio cuenta de algo mas… y se puso a pensar, Charlie noto algo poco peculiar en ella. Viry sintió una incertidumbre de repente. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Para qué regreso entonces? ¿De verdad quiere a Wolf? Ante todo esto se dijo así misma –_Soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a preguntar, soy tan débil que no me le puedo plantar enfrente y desafiarle… Todo él, me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. Hay tantas cosas que me hace pensar… pero esta duda no se me quita de encima… ¿Él… me querrá… a mí?_ –

Charlie para interrumpirla le dice – Deja que las cosas fluyan a como deben. No manipules la situación. Al parecer todo esta a tu favor. Pero parece que alguien se te puede adelantar… Sabes a lo que me refiero… o mejor dicho a quien. –

Iryv abrió mas sus ojos - ¿Quéee? ¡No lo creo! – Se puso de pie, quitando a Charlie – Si dices que las cosas están a mi favor, entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme… (Dudo) ¿O si?-

Charlie – Tal vez.- Mientras se sentó en el la banca.

No quedo conforme para nada acerca de lo que dijo al final Charlie, la duda la invadió de nuevo, ahora no esta segura de lo que sucederá más adelante. ¿Podría suceder? ¿El lobo puede sentir algo más por otra persona? Ella, piensa que no, pero ahora su incertidumbre se hizo muy espesa… Tanto que no puede pensar claramente, trata de evitarlo para no lastimarse ella ni a los demás. Sería muy pronto que llegase a pasar algo entre los dos. Aun que suene como una pequeña esperanza, se lo grabo en su mente para no decaer.

**Mas tarde: **

Iryv camina al área de la comida, y Falco se le acerca por detrás agarrándolo de la cadera y le da un par de vueltas gritándole – ¡Iryyyyyv! –

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Mientras aun le daba vueltas) ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Mandeeee?!-

Lo bajo, y le dice.- Contigo quiero hablar, ahora.- Serio

-Aaaah… ¿Si? ¿Qué paso? –

-Hmm… Es solo que veo que no me tienes confianza… Me pudiste decir lo de Charlie.-

-Aahh… es eso. Pues sí, tienes razón, pero es solo que no le vi importancia, en ese momento, llego así de repente y se instalo; y te lo repito de nuevo. Él jamás me haría nada indebido, y lo sabes. Si te saca plumas verdes es porque le encanta fastidiar. ¡Je! Pero no es para que te preocupes en serio. (Sonrió)

-Bueno si me lo dices así, y con esa linda sonrisa que tienes, haces que cambie totalmente de opinión. (Se le acerco coqueto) -

-Aaah… Falco…- (nervioso)

-Hmm… No te obligare. Bueno vamos a comer, Fox debe estar esperándonos ¿Y Charlie? –

-No lose, lo deje en el gimnasio… aun debe estar ahí. Hmm… Iré a buscarlo.- Y se alejó de Falco el cual le grito – ¡No es necesariooo…! …pero ya qué.-

Mientras Iryv fue a buscar al conejo, Licca lo encontró y le llamo:

-Iryv, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –

-Oh… Licca, voy a buscar a Charlie, es que nos están esperando para comer.-

-Hmm… ¿Te puedo acompañar? (sonrió) –

-Por supuesto. ¡Oh míralo ahí esta! (Se dirigió a Charlie) ¡Hey, vamos a comer!-

Charlie hacía pesas, sentado, y miro a la loba detrás, luego a Iryv – Oh… ¿ya? Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estas ocupado. Perdona, no me había percatado de la hora.- Dejo las pesas a un lado y tomo su chamarra colocándola en su hombro izquierdo.

-No hay problema.-

Licca observo a los dos y se le hizo un poco "extraña" la amistad que tiene este par, entre mas mira al chico le pareció más como un niño pequeño, además recordó lo que paso en la mañana cuando discutían por él, se le hizo muy sospechoso.

Iryv voltea a ver a Licca y dice mientras se dirige a ella- Bien, vámonos. Charlie tomara una ducha rápida.-

-¿Eh? Sí, está bien.-

-Bien, allá lo esperaremos… Por cierto, Licca ¿De dónde eres? Pregunto para hacer una conversación. ¡Je,je!-

Licca dijo – Sí, pues soy de aquí de Corneria. Ahm…-

Iryv respondió inmediatamente – Si te preguntas de dónde soy yo, pues te diré que también de aquí. La verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo… Hmm… No sé cómo llegue aquí, pero lo que me ha dicho mi padre es que de aquí soy, y el que sea diferente a ustedes es algo que hasta ahora no me han dicho. Siempre que le hago el comentario me cambia de tema.-

-Oh, vaya… Pero… ¿Naciste aquí o…?-

-Oh, pues mi padre me ha dicho que sí, eso parece, ya que… Hmm… cuando… ¡Ah! – A Iryv se le vinieron unas imágenes borrosas diciendo – Desperté, y los vi a ellos… - Se estaba dando cuenta de algo importante.

Licca se espanto un poco, perdió el sentido de la plática – Aahh… no hace falta recordarlo, déjalo así. Hasta parece que te dolió la cabeza.-

Iryv volteo a verle parecía ido por un momento – Aaah… sí… es que… (Sonrió como si nada) para ser mas preciso, no lo recuerdo. Pero es normal, ¿no? Nadie recuerda cuando nace. – _Pero qué estoy diciendo, eso que se me vino a la mente… vi a muchas personas a mi alrededor. Y al General cuando lo vi por primera vez… pero yo no era un bebe. ¡Ah! Debo dejar eso… Realmente no lo había pensado…_-Entonces, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

-Licca, tengo 25 años.-

-Oh, eres más grande que yo.-

-Sí, eso se nota. Tienes cara de "niña" todavía.-

-Ah… (Nervioso) …Este… ¡Ha,ha,ha! Ya tengo 22 años…-

-¡Oh, en serio! ¿Me lo juras? Te ves mas joven, de veras. ¡Hmm! (Sonrió) –

En el transcurso de la comida, Licca se sentó en medio de Wolf y Iryv, y enseguida del chico tenía a Charlie, enfrente a Falco y frente a Wolf esta Fox.

Falco – ¿Ya se enteraron?, Slippy finalmente se va a casar.-

Fox – Sí, lo ha dicho todo el día.-

Iryv - ¿Ah? Yo no sabía. ¡Que buena noticia!–

Licca hizo un comentario dirigido a Wolf - ¿Y tú Wolf, ya haz pensado en formar una familia?-

Wolf le estaba dando un sorbo a la botella de refresco, se sonrojo cuando escucho lo mencionado por Licca; Iryv puso atención a su respuesta, mientras él contesto– Ejem… No… No del todo.-

-Aaahh… ¿Por qué te pones tan tenso, eh?-

Fox – Yo también, ya me comprometí con Krystal. (Sonrojado) –

Falco dijo - ¿Eeeeh? Era por eso que andas de tan buen humor desde hace días.-

Iryv - ¡Oooh! ¡Que bueno! Me da mucho gusto por ti, Fox. Mis felicitaciones a ambos.-

Fox – Ah… Sí, gracias chicos.-

Charlie con una ligera sonrisa – ¡Hmp! Sí, felicidades.-

Wolf un poco sorprendido – Wow… Hasta que te decidiste, Fox.-

Fox lo miro diciendo – Sí, al final me di cuenta de muchas cosas… Estoy enamorado… ¿saben?-

Iryv se sonrojo y sintió algo en su pecho. – Que lindo te ves Fox. Digo, amm… se te ve muy feliz y me da mucho gusto. Te deseo lo mejor.- (Sonriendo)

Wolf volteo discretamente su mirada a Iryv y pensó –_ ¿Matrimonio…? ¿Una familia…? ¿Ah…? -_

Licca – Aaahh… Felicidades, Fox. Pues yo ahora no tengo novio. El último resulto ser un patán, y termine con él. –

Iryv – ¿Ah…? ¿Pero cómo? Si eres tan bonita. Apuesto a que alguien se te declarara pronto.-

Licca dijo viendo al chico – Sí (Se le acerco y le tomo de la mejilla izquierda) Puede ser ó tal vez sea que yo me enamore de alguien, justo aquí, a mi lado.-

Iryv se quedo atónito ante las palabras, Falco, Wolf y Charlie e incluso Fox se sorprendieron grandemente. –Aah.. Ah… Vaya… No sé qué decir…-

Licca – Es solo un decir… Agradezco tu lado bueno de ver las cosas positivamente. –

-Ah… Sí… De nada…- Sonrojado.

* * *

**Días después:**

Licca ha estado muy apegada al equipo, en especial con Wolf. Viry se ha puesto un tanto alerta cuando los tiene enfrente, intenta parecer indiferente, pero no quiere admitir estar celosa, se sugestiona a sí misma para no dejar ver sus sentimientos.

Falco se acerca a Iryv por detrás y le da una palmadita en la espalda mientras dice -¿Hey, qué haces? –

Iryv - ¿Eh? Ah… nada – Dice mientras veía a Wolf a lo lejos y por detrás le llega Licca abrazándolo. Viry se sintió un poco mal.

Charlie esta junto con Iryv y hace un comentario - ¿Ya vieron a esos dos? Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo creen? – Miro con disimulo al chico.

Iryv se dio cuenta y dijo – Sí, Charlie hacen una bonita pareja – Dijo con un tono muy molesto y sarcástico. Y se dio la media vuelta y camino, en eso Charlie dijo:

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas? No dejare que te saltes el entrenamiento.-

-Hmm… Ahora, no… Este… solo quiero caminar de momento… Tal vez más tarde.-

Charlie se dio cuenta de algo, de repente su rostro mostro un poco de frustración, y entonces dijo:

-Bien, como quieras. (Agarro a Falco del cuello) Entonces practicare con él mientras te decides.-

Falco muy sorprendido - ¡¿Eeeh?! Ah… ¿Por qué yo…?

-Está bien, al rato les doy una visita.- Se dio la vuelta y se retiro.

**Más tarde:**

Iryv va pasando por uno de los pasillos del cuartel general, y en uno de los rincones ve a Krystal platicando con unos soldados jóvenes. Sin querer uno derramó un poco de agua, Krystal hizo un movimiento inexacto; hizo que se resbalara y caer, golpeándose con las computadoras que están a un costado.

Iryv se dio prisa en tratar de protegerla, ya que el golpe iba a doler. Como se interpuso Iryv, recibió el impacto y quejándose por el dolor dijo:

-Ay, ay, ay… ¿Estás bien?- Con Krystal encima de él.

-S-sí… Gracias.- Se intento poner de pie. – Pero no debiste…- (preocupada)

Wolf iba hacía la sala de conferencias que por cierto iba tarde. Cuando vio el pequeño alboroto, no evito su curiosidad, y se dirigió a ver qué ocurría. Enseguida sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver a Iryv en el suelo, noto que las lágrimas brotaron; esto lo puso furioso y se acercó sin importarle nada.

-¡Iryv! (Se puso en cuclillas y lo reviso) ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué pasó, eh?

-Aah… No fue nada, es solo que…-

Volteo a ver a Krystal y le pregunto molesto - ¡¿Qué sucedió?!-

Krystal respondió en un tono preocupante – Ah, estaba platicando con los chicos, y resbale, iba a caer pero, en eso él se interpuso para que yo no me lastimara.-

-Wolf intento calmarse y dijo - Ah, ya veo… ¿Te duele mucho?- Mientras se dijo en su mente – _¿Por qué no puedo…? Solo, quiero… que este bien… ¡Grrr!- _

Krystal alarmada dijo– Lo siento, no debí distraerme.-

Iryv intento ponerse de pie, Wolf también lo ayudo a su ritmo, pero en verdad le dolió el golpe y se desbalanceo un poco, hasta que logro ponerse de pie. Sonriente dijo –Estoy, bien. No se preocupen. Fue solo un accidente, ¿no? (Viendo a los chicos arrepentidos). –

Wolf se le quedo mirando y lo tomo del rostro por un momento, Iryv se ruborizo ligeramente e intento ocultarlo, los demás se les quedaron viendo un poco extrañados. –Te… (Lo soltó y dio un paso atrás) Te llevare a la enfermería. S- solo por si acaso… (Sonrojado)-

Iryv respondió ruborizado – Ah, sí… Pero no es necesario, no tengo nada. -

De repente llego Falco y Fox; y confundidos dijo:

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí, Krystal? – Dijo Fox.

Krystal antes de decir algo, Falco llego hasta Iryv y conmocionado lo abrazo por inercia, Wolf se sorprendió y sintió celos, Fox, Krystal y cualquiera que estuviera cerca los vio. Wolf se esta aguantando las ganas de quitárselo de encima, el chico entre los brazos de Falco intento hablar diciendo – Aah… Estoy bien, en serio… (Abriéndose un poco de espacio para poder respirar) No exageren.- Y para complementar, la cereza del pastel; apareció Charlie Black, quien con su típico mal humor aparto a todos, incluso quito a Falco del camino y también preocupado lo tomo de los hombros y pregunto:

-Aahh… ¿Estás bien?-

-… Sí… ya me cansé de repetirlo… - Se estaba molestando, entonces Fox se acercó y le dijo algo

Fox -Hey, intenta ponerte un momento en el lugar de todos nosotros. Nos preocupamos por ti, no tiene nada de malo.-

_-Aahh… me tratan como una niña, bueno soy mujer después de todo; pero no es para tanto, soy más fuerte que antes… Yo…- _Pensaba Iryv mientras meditaba el asunto_. C_ambio su semblante entendiendo el punto de Fox, los miro a todos por un momento, y entonces respiro hondo y exhalo y dijo ya tranquilo:

-En serio, chicos. Estoy bien, solo se me hará un moretón, pero no es para tanto. (Sonrió)- _Por supuesto, que dolió un poco… Pero no es para tanto, no quiero preocuparlos, eso es todo._ Muchísimas gracias a todos por su preocupación. –

* * *

**Al día siguiente: **

Falco, Iryv y Charlie están caminando hacía la sala de descanso para distraerse un poco, los días han estado muy flojos, Wolf esta en una esquina junto con Licca y se les escucha decir:

-¡Vamos, Wolf…! No me digas que no te gusto ni un poco.-

Wolf malhumorado – Aahh… Es suficiente deja de acosarme… -

-¡No me haz respondido! –

Iryv dice en un tono molesta – Rayos… Tenemos nosotros qué ser testigos de sus pláticas cursis.-

Charlie le dice – ¿Ce-lo-so? –

Iryv – ¡Hmp! Hasta crees…-

Charlie – Ajá… Entiendo. Voy a salir, necesito un cigarrillo.

Iryv – Ah… Bien. –

Fay y Lucy entran y van directo a Iryv:

Fay - ¡Hooolaaaa! ¿Qué hacen?

-Ah, Fay ¿Cómo estas? (sonriendo) Nada… aquí perdiendo el tiempo. – Tomo asiento en una de las sillas que tenía detrás, mientras Charlie sale de la habitación. Fay se le pone frente y sonriendo le dice – Yo muy bien, ya sabes… Oye ¿Te molesta si hago esto? –

Iryv solo expresó -¿Eh? –

Fay se sentó en las piernas del chico y lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello mientras le decía-Bueno, vine a decirte que hoy tendremos una junta especial, para que no faltes.-

Wolf y Licca escuchan el pequeño alboroto, Wolf se puso algo celoso al ver que tenía trepada a Fay, Licca sonrió y dijo:

-Vaya… si que es popular con las chicas.-

-Ah… No digas eso.- Dijo el lobo en su típico tono, pero con un timbre más grave.

Licca sospecho un poco más, acerca del comentario de Wolf, y observo a Iryv mientras esta con Fay y Lucy.

-Oh, ¿en serio? No me ha llegado el comunicado.- Dijo el chico un poco avergonzado y la abrazaba al mismo tiempo.

Lucy dice -Ah bueno, es que me lo dijo mi padre, ya no deben tardar en anunciarlo. -

Fay emocionada– ¡Aaahh! ¡Deja te doy una abrazo! (Lo abraza fuertemente) ¡Kyaaaaa! Eres tan lindo… (Se puso de nuevo de pie) Bueno, te veo al rato.- Sonriendo se despide junto con Lucy.

Iryv sintió las miradas de Wolf y Licca, pero no se atrevió a confirmarlo, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Licca se fue tras él diciéndole:

-Oye, que popular eres, eh-

-Ah… ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Parecía tu novia-

-Ah… Es solo una amiga, además si fuera mi novia no me despegaría de ella… Es una linda persona y por eso la aprecio mucho.-

Licca se conmovió, pues en los ojos de Iryv noto un sentimiento puro, y sus palaras fueron directas y simples. Pero por solo fastidiar hizo un comentario:

-¿Y qué sientes por Wolf?-

Esto turbo al chico, Licca lo vio claramente y espero una respuesta a cambio.

-Ah… por él… ni idea… (Sonrió) él solo es un compañero… casi no hablo mucho con él.-

- Aaah…- Expreso Licca mientras pensaba -_Pero si casi siempre los veo intercambiar miradas… hmm… qué raro…-_

-Aahh… (Miro a Licca y sonrió) pero igual me importa.-

Licca de nuevo percibió algo en esas palabras, y esta vez fue diferente entonces pareció comprender lo que los une a todos, y por qué siempre están a su lado protegiéndola. –Entiendo. Es una bonita familia. – Le devolvió la sonrisa al chico.

Iryv sonriendo dijo – Sí… Una familia…-

**Ya más tarde:**

Todos están reunidos en la sala de conferencias, donde el General Pepper les estuvo dando una plática; terminando la conferencia, Iryv tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, así que dirigió al sanitario, primero se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie, vio a ambos lado para entrar al de mujeres, de repente escucho un golpe que venía del otro baño, el de hombres. Termino de lavarse de las manos; salió y su curiosidad la llamó, se acercó aun dudando en entrar, se abrió la puerta del baño, y cuál fue su sorpresa:

-Aaah… Este…- Balbuceo ante impactante escena.

Wolf y Licca están arriba de los lavabos, Wolf esta sobre de ella, y con los pantalones desabrochados, Licca se ve despeinada y su blusa esta abierta.

Wolf se quedo pasmado, Iryv los vio por no mas de un minuto que pareció eterno, no pudo creer lo que veía. Dio un paso atrás, y salió corriendo a toda prisa. Wolf de inmediato se arregló el pantalón y le siguió gritando – ¡Espera, Iryv!- Dejando a Licca en el baño.

Iryv corría, hasta que Wolf le alcanzo el brazo derecho, y lo halo para voltearlo, pero cuando le dio la vuelta, lo miro a los ojos vio que comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas… pero lo más curioso fue cuando se le vino a la mente la misma imagen de Viry. El chico se zafo y siguió corriendo… El lobo se petrifico –Pero… qué… Espera… ¿Por qué lo sigo…? ¿Por qué… vi a Viry en él…? ¿Eh?-

Viry se pregunto mientras corría – _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué… por qué sigo corriendo? Se supone que no me importa lo que haga… No debería estar así, no podre aguantarme las ganas de llorar… Y ella… pensé que… Aaah… era obvio lo que hacía. ¡Maldición soy una estúpida! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! -_ Iryv encontró a Falco y Charlie en el pasillo de mas adelante

Fue directo hacía a Falco, lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro; y Falco se extrañó que hiciera eso, le levanto el rostro viendo que esta llorando en silencio.

-Pero… ¿qué?- Atónito.

Charlie se les quedo viendo y enseguida escucho los pasos de Wolf que llego preocupado. Charlie supo que algo había pasado y se puso frente a ellos, y Falco coloco detrás al chico protegiéndolo.

Wolf – Quítense, quiero hablar con él.-

-Hmmm… Me parece que no quiere hablar contigo. – Dijo muy seco Charlie.

Iryv se quedo atrás de los dos mientras, pensó – _No… No puedo huir mas… no puedo dejar las cosas así. Estas lágrimas llevaran su nombre, pero no las dejare salir... (Se limpio la cara) …al menos no ahora_. – Dijo – Está bien. Ejem… (Los tres voltearon a verle, y le abrieron paso) Es que lo vi en una situación un poco embarazosa… (Sonrió) y me disculpo no sabía que estaba muy entretenido.-

Wolf se quedo perplejo a como lo estaba tomando. Charlie y Falco solo tenían una idea y preguntaron - ¿Qué hiciste, Wolf?-

Él apenas iba a contestar, pero Licca llego detrás diciendo – Oh… es que Wolf y yo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco. –

Charlie y Falco entendieron la reacción lógica de Viry, y entonces cambiaron su semblante a molestos, y miraron a Wolf.

Iryv intento sonreír diciendo – Sí… Una disculpa por haberlos interrumpido. (Camino en dirección a Wolf y se detuvo a un lado) Deberían de tener más cuidado con lo que hacen en privado. Puede volver a pasar.- Les dio la espalda y siguió sonriendo.

Wolf intento hablar – Ah - Ah... I- Iryv, Es que…-

Lo interrumpió – ¡Bueno! ¡Nos vemos!- Siguió con esa falsa sonrisa y camino tranquilamente.

Charlie y Falco lo miraron como si lo acusaran de todos sus pecados.

-Deberían buscar un hotel para eso. No son unos niños pubertos.- Dijo el conejo muy tajantemente.- Y se giro para caminar atrás del chico y Falco.

Wolf no se movió de donde esta y se pregunto - _¿Por qué se lo toma con esa sonrisa? No le importo… Hasta nos alentó…- _

Licca sonrió diciéndole – Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… (Wolf se enojo y la agarro fuerte de sus ropas azotándola a la pared ella soltó una carcajada) ¡Ha,ha,ha! Que miedo… a mi no me vengas con esos numeritos. ¡Suéltame! -

Wolf la miro muy enojado incluso paso por su mente asesinarla. Por otro lado Licca esta un poco asustada y parecía arrepentida de lo que hizo; pues ella finalmente se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Wolf la soltó pensando en Iryv… y por un segundo se le vino Viry a su mente. Dijo – No te me acerques… créeme que la próxima no respondo.-

Licca dijo – Pues te vas a aguantar, me seguirás viendo y si te atreves a ponerme otro dedo encima, hare que lo pagues. Y por supuesto el chico puede salir muy tristemente lastimado…-

-¡Grr! ¡¿Estas amenazándome?!- La miro aun mas enojado.

-Hmm… no, solo intento decir que estés consiente del daño que le puedes hacer. (Le dio la espalda) Ya me di cuenta de tu debilidad – Y se fue.

**Mas tarde en la base:**

Licca ve a solas a Iryv, y se le pone frente a él diciéndole:

-Oye…Contigo quiero hablar-

Iryv pensó –_ Pero… yo no. – _Mientras le contestaba – Sí, dime.-

-Primero quisiera disculparme, por la situación de hace rato. Me pareció que te lo tomaste muy bien, pero no pude evitar el notar que habías llorado. Así que déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Eres la ramera de todos o qué? Es raro que una chica tan joven y linda como tu este entre tantos hombres. –

Irvy se sintió terriblemente mal cuando le dijo esas palabras, se dijo en su mente -_Se ha dado cuenta- _Pero aun así se hizo la tonta diciéndole - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?-

-No juegues conmigo, niña. Esto es serio ¿Cuál es tu propósito con todo esto? (Señalándola toda)-

Viry se puso seria y le contesto como ella – Ah… Ya entiendo ¿Realmente te haz enamorado de él? ¿O solo estas jugando?-

Licca molesta le dice - ¿Uhu? ¿A qué viene eso? Si la que esta jugando aquí eres tu. Y no solo con él sino con todos los que te rodean. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces te haz acostado con ellos? ¿Eres su juguete sexual? Ya haz de estar podrida por dentro. Me das asco.-

Viry se molesto, pero debía contener su enojo en ese momento, no solo la esta degradando la esta insultando de mas.- Piensa lo que quieras. Dejare que mis acciones hablen por sí mismas. Yo no me he vendido como tu. – le dio la espalda y dio unos pasos alejándose.

Licca rio sarcásticamente – ¡Ha,ha,ha! Pero que cruel te ves, das miedo. ¡Uy!-

Viry se detuvo, apretó su mandíbula evitando decir algo más y mejor la ignoro.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Quién lo diría, que la hija del General Pepper sea una… -

-¡Suficiente! (Se fue directo a ella con los puños cerrados) ¡Ya cállate! No sabes lo mal que te oyes, aquí la que da asco eres tu… (Señalándola) …Me das pena.- Salió corriendo.

Mientras corría se decía _-¡Maldición, maldición, maldicióooooon! ¡Aaaaaahh! Seguramente se lo dirá a todos. ¡No me importa!_ – Lágrimas de coraje salieron de sus ojos… Se detuvo en un pasillo para ir al centro del edificio. Se sentó en el piso pensando, Falco y Charlie aparecieron de repente, y vieron a Viry, se espantaron:

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Falco poniéndose en cuclillas frente al chico.

Iryv respondió como ella – Eh… No es nada. (Se limpio las lágrimas)

Charlie dijo - ¿Ahora por qué lloras? –

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Déjenme en paz! – Se puso de pie -¡Quiero estar sola…! Solo déjenme… - Les dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

Falco atónito pudo decir – Hey… No esta bien que te guardes todo para ti, terminaras por derrumbarte un día de estos… ¡y no quiero que suceda!-

Viry lo vio de reojo aun esta molesta y dijo fríamente –No me importa.-

Charlie anonadado, corrió hacia ella y le golpeo en la nuca, esta cayo, Charlie la pesco y se la trepo al hombro, Falco atónito y molesto dijo – ¿Pero… qué ocurre contigo? ¿Era necesario golpearla?

-¡Cállate! Se esta comportando mas extraño de lo normal. Que grosera. Ya estoy teniendo suficiente de todo este asunto. La llevo a casa, ahí nos dirá qué le esta ocurriendo. –

Falco asintió con la cabeza - Bien, vámonos.-

Viry quedo inconsciente unos momentos, hasta que llego a su apartamento. Despierta en su habitación, ve a su alrededor, se incorpora y se sienta al filo de la cama. Entra Charlie diciendo:

-Ya despertaste. ¿Te duele algo? –

Viry dice - ¿Cómo te atreviste a usar un truco tan sucio como ese? Idiota… –

-Te estas poniendo mas terca, necesito que me digas lo que sucede. – Dice Charlie con su típico ceño fruncido, y su voz mas grave que de costumbre.

Aparece Falco a lado de Charlie diciendo – ¡Viry! (suspira aliviado) Aaah… hasta que despiertas (Se dirige a ella) ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué no escuchan? Dije que quería estar sola.- refunfuño

Falco la miro muy serio, se puso en cuclillas para alcanzarla y le tomo de ambas manos y dijo - ¿Cuándo vas a entender que nos importas? Dejarte sola no resolverá nada ¿o si?-

Viry frunció el ceño, se sintió molesta, pero de repente lloro… así sin ningún esfuerzo. – Hmmn… Yo… (Agacho la cabeza) yo sé que llorar no arreglara na- nada tampoco. Pero… pero no puedo evitar… que salgan… Aahh…- Se echo encima del pecho de Falco, el cual quedo muy perplejo, la abrazo. Charlie de cierta manera se enojo, no con ella, sino con toda la situación.

Al poco rato Viry les dice lo que le sucedió con Licca:

-Entonces ya lo sabe.- Dice Falco un poco sorprendido.

-Sí… Realmente no importa si se lo dice a O´donnell. (Afligida) Pero… -

-¿Qué ganará ella con eso? Dudo mucho que lo divulgue- Dijo Charlie

Falco dijo – Hmmm… puede que tengas razón. Viry, No te preocupes. Nosotros no dejaremos que te vuelva a faltar al respeto de esa manera. Mira que decirte esas cosas tan horribles a ti… No, no puedo perdonarla. –

Viry tomo de la mano a Falco y le dijo- Debe haber una razón por la cual me dijo esas cosas. Ya veremos qué sucederá mañana. No te lo tomes tan personal. Tranquilo (Le sonrió)-

Falco se tranquilizo y dijo - ¿Cómo… cómo puedes decirme eso? Sabes lo mucho que me importas, y… me da rabia el no haber estado ahí contigo. Pude haberte evitado ese momento amargo.-

Viry se conmovió y dijo – Aah… Sí… Pero era algo que debía suceder, y que yo misma debo arreglar. No puedo depender de ustedes a cada rato.-

-Te estas dando cuenta de que las cosas están a punto de derrumbarse.-

-Estoy consiente, pero aun no se cuándo será el día, ni el momento.-

Falco se entristeció sabe que el día debe llegar a su fin. –Sí… Ya sabes que… te apoyare en lo que decidas.-

Viry lo miro y noto su aflicción, diciéndole – Ah… Muchas gracias… A ambos (viéndolos a los dos).

**Al día siguiente…**

Ya todos están en la base, excepto por Wolf, Licca y Viry.

Falco esta como deprimido, Charlie esta de mal humor, Fox apenas y sabe lo ocurrido.

-¿No va a venir o qué? – Dijo Falco viendo a Charlie desde donde esta sentado (que por cierto esta en el filo del respaldo de la silla)

-Aaah… no me veas a mí. Se despertó y todo como siempre, y dijo que llegaría un poco tarde. Eso es todo lo que me dijo.-

Fox viéndolos un poco confundido, dijo -Bueno, pues no es normal el que llegue tarde. Solo espero que no cometa ninguna tontería.-

**Mientras tanto:**

Viry esta, cerca de los límites de Corneria, escucha el mar embravecido chocar contra las rocas y el olor penetrante a agua salada con un toque de pescado. Después de esperar unos minutos; aparece uno de los Wolfen, se estaciona a unos pocos metros de ella. Se abre la escotilla, y es Licca, salta del ala al suelo, y se dirige lentamente a Viry.

-Ah… Viniste.- Sonriendo

-¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – Dijo seriamente usando aun la voz de chico.

-Ahmm… no te pongas a la defensiva, vengo en son de paz. Es mas te traigo un regalito conmigo. (Mira hacía el Wolfen) –

Salta de él, Wolf, y se acerca a las dos poco a poco. Licca dice en voz baja – Lo he traído para ti. (Se acercó a ella susurrándole) A mi ya se me acabo el tiempo, me tengo que ir. Y tú tienes algo que resolver con él, ¿o me equivoco?- Viry no entiendo del todo, estaba confundida, Licca parecía feliz, y no se miraba como el día anterior.

Licca –Por cierto, en serio, lamento lo sucedido, me puse un poco celosa. Desde un principio me sentí atraída hacía a ti cuando te vi por primera vez, pero bueno… Amm… ya te imaginarás el resto.

Iryv – ¿Eh? – confundido

Wolf se detuvo frente al chico. Iryv se sonrojo al tenerlo frente a él y enseguida volteo su mirada.

Licca- Los dejo solos. Ojala nos volvamos a ver. Apareció una de las naves de guerra del ejército de Corneria, en ella esta el padre de Licca, y ella subió a toda prisa, despidiéndose.

-¡Adióoooos! –

Comandante Redd - ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –

Licca – Aah, nada. Anduve haciéndola de cupido. (Sonrió) -

Iryv y Wolf la vieron marcharse, Iryv aun no entendía qué había sucedido. Wolf observo aI chico confundido. -¿Estás bien? –

Iryv se sobresalto – Ah… sí… sí… estoy bien… Es solo que, no entiendo para qué me pidió que viniera aquí exactamente… -

Wolf – Yo te lo explico. -

Iryv se puso a la defensiva, recordó el momento en que los encontró en el baño, y luego se le vinieron los momentos en que ha llegado a estar a solas con Wolf, y dijo – No… No es necesario. Me voy ahora.- Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al Arwing.

Wolf le grito - ¡¿De que te sirve huir?! ¡¿Seguirás solo ignorándome?! ¡Ella solo esta intentando ayudar!-

Viry se detuvo en seco, frunció el ceño, se giro a verle y le grito - ¡¿Ayudar?! Me hizo sentir de lo peor por un momento. Solo me ha hecho daño. Y ahora me sales con que esta ayudando… ¿En qué? ¿Eh? ¡Contéstame!-

Wolf atónito dijo – Tu… No entiendes… Por eso déjame decirte. Ella lo hizo por nosotros. Descubrió que… -

Iryv se puso tenso cuando dijo "descubrió"- _Ah… se lo ha dicho…-_Dijo en su mente

-…Descubrió que… tú eres mi punto débil… - Lo dijo como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

Iryv se dijo así mismo –_ Aahh… ¿su punto débil…? Entonces no se lo dijo.-_

-Se dio cuenta de ello… E incluso eres tan importante para mí como para Fox y los demás… Pero si te soy sincero… a mí… (Se le acerco tan rápido que no lo vio)-

Ya lo tenía enfrente cuando intento dar un paso atrás _–Ah… cómo… No lo pude ver…-_

**Mientras tanto:**

Falco – ¡Se ha tardado demasiado! –

Charlie dice – Ah… Déjala, pues si no es una niña. –

Fox – Ahm… y Wolf tampoco ha llegado.

Falco - ¿Ah? ¿Y eso qué?-

Fox – Hmm… no losé se me hace un poco extraño.-

Charlie se puso a pensar un poco en lo que pasó en la mañana y recordó que Viry se había puesto frente al computador y parecía leer un mensaje. Hmm… Iré a buscarla.-

Falco - ¿Eh? ¿Sabes dónde esta? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? – Salto desde donde estaba sentado.-

Fox dice – ya intente llamarla y no contesta. ¿Cómo sabes donde esta? –

Charlie – No iré a buscarla, solo la esperare en la casa. No es necesario que se preocupen, dejen que resuelva sus asuntos sola.- Salió de la habitación

Falco se detuvo y dijo - ¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere, Fox? (Volteando a verlo) –

-Aaah… A lo que dije hace un momento. De seguro ha de estar arreglando cabos sueltos.-

Falco aun esta confundido e intento entender la situación. Mientras Charlie va en camino al apartamento recordó cierta plática que tuvo, mientras Viry descansaba:

**_Flashback _**

_Licca se encuentra con Charlie después de lo ocurrido. _

¿A ti también te gusta el chico, verdad? – Dice Licca de una manera suspicaz

Charlie da unos pasos, se detiene diciéndole – Sí.-

Licca se sorprende, no esperaba que fuese tan sincero - ¿Eh? Ah… Así nomas… sin excusas… ni titubeos…

Charlie responde – No tengo porque mentir acerca de mis sentimientos.-

Licca – Hmm… Ya veo, entonces lo sabes, ¿no?

-¿A que te refieres?- Mirándola de reojo.

-A su secreto por supuesto.-

Charlie se volteo a verle y la amenazo con la mirada. – Ah… No te preocupes, no diré nada, a demás ya mañana me voy. Guarda ese secreto por mí y yo guardare el suyo. Deja las cosas en mis manos, no soy tan mala como parezco. Hmm… (Se puso triste) Cuando lo vi me pareció un chico muy lindo, y ahora que sé que es una chica, me pareció algo decepcionante y chocante… Hmm… me moleste por eso… y sé que a Wolf le gusta y mucho, pero no se atreve a ser sincero consigo mismo, y ella ni se diga, apenas y deja que se acerque. -

-Sí, lose- dijo Charlie.

-Me trataron bien, así que haré un lindo obsequio de despedida. Solo espero que lo aprovechen bien. –

-Oye, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Porque hiciste esa escenita con Wolf y Iryv?

-Ah… Bueno, Wolf me atrae también; después de todo somos de la misma especie, es natural. Igual solo lo estuve manejando, él no quiso tocarme, lo tome a la fuerza. Y… A la plática con Viry, pues quise asegurarme primero. -

**_Fin del Flashback_**

De regreso con Iryv y Wolf los cuales están teniendo una excelente interacción.

_-… No lo vi… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Que rápido… –_ Se quedo pasmado al tenerlo frente. Cerca de él esta una barrera de concreto, Wolf aprovecho para acorralarlo ahí.

**-**Me gustaría que te quedases calladito. (Lo empujo hacía la pared) …Tu aroma me enloquece…- Dijo el lobo en un tono suave.

-_Ah… N-No… No puedo moverme él… él…- _Wolf se fue acercando poco a poco, todo parecía en cámara lenta, iba directo a sus labios y Iryv no pudo detenerlo esta vez, cerró sus ojos. Respiraban mutuamente y al ver que no haría nada, el lobo pregunto cambiando su tono de voz un tanto más suave y lascivo.

– ¿Me vas a dejar hacerlo? ¿Eh? – Iryv abrió sus parpados sorprendido, las pupilas se dilataron mostrando una excitación entre los dos.

Iryv no soporto el momento, y se bloqueo totalmente, era la primera vez que Wolf no lo veía como de costumbre, éste era otro… Parecía que se lo quisiera comer, y aunque lo negara, la idea parecía ser de su agrado. –_No puedo, mi corazón… se va a salir. Esta muy pegado… Puedo sentir su cuerpo, y como su pecho se eleva y baja cuando respira, esta ardiendo tanto como yo… ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? ...Wolf- _Decía en su mente tratando de masticar aun todo en su cabeza. Luego le dijo:

Aaahh… E-este…_ - _Pero balbuceo ante la intimidante forma en queWolf lo miro directo a los ojos, O´donnell coloco su dedo índice en sus labios y dijo – Hhmmm… Entiendo… - Iryv se sorprendió y evito su mirada, volteando a otro lado, Wolf se acercó a un oído y le susurro sensualmente –No hagas esto mas difícil… - Iryv parecía perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba; lo tomo de la barbilla delicadamente, para verlo una vez mas. Viry pensó – _Aaahh… No voy a poder soportarlo más, las ansias me están comiendo, creo que desmayaré, jamás había imaginado esto._ – En su exterior se mordisqueo los labios, Wolf noto el gesto y se excito – _Aah… él… De verdad lo espera. ¡Hmmm! Estaría bien el torturarlo un poco mas…_- Movió su pierna derecha, para abrir al chico de piernas, y coloco su rodilla en la entrepierna, Iryv se sorprendió tanto… que le dio miedo que la descubriera. Pero Wolf esta tan entrado que de seguro no lo notó, después le alzo las manos y con la izquierda lo tomo de las muñecas – Dime… ¿Te gusta de esta manera? (Respiro aun mas agitado y su temperatura corporal se elevo) …Quiero hacerte mio… – La expresión de Iryv en su rostro era muy tierna, tanto que provocaba al lobo el ser un poco más gentil, el chico hablo diciendo – Ah… (Dio un pequeño quejido mientras decía) *_Eeck*_ Eh… ¿Cómo? ¿P-por qué me dice eso...?- Mientras por dentro se dijo - _¿Como negarme ante él…? No puedo sucumbir a sus deseos… y a los míos. Aun que lo anhele… Yo… - _Pero de repente cambio, miro a los ojos del lobo de la misma manera en que él lo vio hace un momento; - _Ya no puedo… voy a perder el control.-_

Wolf quedo maravillado se dijo _- ¡Síiii…! Aaaah… Aaaah… Mírame así… Me gusta, me gusta mucho… No, no me voy a contener mas, es ahora o nunca, lo tengo sumiso frente a mí, yo… ya… yo… ya…- _Respiro muy deprisa, lo tomo de la cadera y lo pego más a su cuerpo, Iryv respiro muy agitado sabía lo que pasaría, y cerro sus ojos esperándolo. Wolf se saboreo, lo soltó de las muñecas, cerro los ojos, Iryv abrió los suyos rápidamente, reacciono de manera distinta, y lo empujo paraquitárselo de encima_ –Pero aun así… tengo que soportar cualquier tentación… porque un beso tuyo puede hacerme despertar y sacar lo peor de mí…- _Se puso atrás de él y le aplico un suplex. Corrió deprisa y le grito – ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO!- Se alejó rápidamente de él.

Wolf en el piso, se quedo boquiabierto, el animo se le bajo enseguida y estupefacto dijo – Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Parecía que… todo iba bien… y… no pensé que me rechazaría y mucho menos que me tomara por un pervertido… ¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?!- Viry subió deprisa al Arwing que tomo prestado y se fue directo a la base, a toda velocidad; de ahí salió aun corriendo para irse al apartamento.

Mientras Viry corría se sintió un tanto decepcionada, - E-él… uff… uff… No me miraba a mí… No a mí…- Se quito la boina, estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, pero se detuvo pensando. Subió unos escalones lentamente, y Charlie esta afuera fumando un cigarrillo, vio a Viry muy afligida, arrojo el cigarro y se le acerco preguntando:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Viry cabizbaja acento con la cabeza, su cabello le cubrió el rostro, el cual esta llenándose de lágrimas, Charlie lo noto y dijo – Viry… No puedes mentirte ni a ti misma, si que eres tonta. – La tomo de los hombros y le dio un abrazo, ella se aguantó el lloriqueo pero no lo soporto mas, se aferro de la ropa de Charlie y lloro, muy fuerte.

Wolf iba en camino, dejo el Wolfen justo en medio de las calles y bajo en busca del chico; cuando estuvo cerca del apartamento, se detuvo en la esquina, vio a Charlie de espaldas y noto que alguien más estaba, alcanzo a escuchar los sollozos y pensó en Iryv, entonces se dirigió a ellos, Charlie lo vio y enseguida cubrió a Viry quitándose la chamarra y le susurro discretamente – Entra a la casa. Él esta aquí. (Viry dejo de llorar quedándose en mudo) No te preocupes no hare una tontería.- Viry se apresuró a entrar, Wolf lo llamo – ¡Iryv! ¡Espera, déjame explicarte…!- Charlie se atravesó impidiéndole el paso y dijo molesto - ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? Maldito…-

Wolf grito – ¡No es de tu incumbencia, hazte a un lado! – Charlie le puso la mano en el pecho empujándolo poco a poco diciendo – No quiere verte, déjalo en paz. ¡Y lárgate!- Wolf molesto grito – ¡Iryv, solo quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato! No… no sé qué me ocurrió. ¡Perdóname! - Viry se quedo con un pie fuera de la casa, escuchándolo, y noto en su voz lo arrepentido que esta, pero no quiso hablar con él de momento… Y entro.- Charlie tomo al lobo de la ropa y lo jaloneo hasta la calle diciendo – Deberías estar agradecido de que no te parta el hocico ahora mismo, solo porque me importa ese chico, y me pidió que fuera amable contigo. _Recuerdo el haberte dicho que no le hicieras daño, y lo primero que haces es hacerlo llorar, y nada mas tú y él saben por qué. Con lo que le hiciste la última vez, debería matarte a golpes; pero por él no lo hare. _Vete ya de aquí. Espera a que las cosas se enfríen.- Dijo Charlie controlando su enojo.

Wolf fastidiado recapacito… -¡Grr! ¡Es que… es que el verlo siquiera hace que piense en tantas cosas y reaccione de otra manera! No lo estoy culpando… Es solo que… que yo… -

Charlie se le quedo viendo muy tranquilamente y dijo – Sí… Te entiendo, uno lo que quiere es protegerlo, tanto que a veces cometemos tonterías; pero tu te pasas.- Wolf se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Y dijo- Eso que ni qué… Ya es hora de aceptarlo, ¿no? –

Charlie – Hmm… ¿Eso crees? –

-…Tal vez… - Se fue caminando un poco afligido.

Charlie regreso al apartamento, vio que Viry esta tirada en el piso de la sala ocultándose bajo la chamarra, sigue llorando.

-Piensa que estas sola, y que no hay nadie a tu alrededor, imagina que él no te quiere, que nunca te quiso solo para que sientas lo que ahora él esta sintiendo. Ya es hora ¿no? –

Viry se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y dijo -Hmm… Tal vez… - Se puso de pie y se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Un comienzo y un fin… ¿Qué clase de final, me puede tocar a mí? –

Charlie – Averígualo y punto. ¡Tch! Yo no soy adivino. –

Viry puso una ligera sonrisa – ¡Je! Gracias, Charlie – Se le acerco para darle un abrazo, y él se dio cuenta de que sería la ultima vez que la vería de esa manera. El conejo, abrió sus labios y dijo:

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-

Viry abrió sus ojos un poco extrañada- Mande…-

**Al día siguiente por la mañana:**

Wolf esta tomando una ducha, antes de ir a la base, cierra la llave del agua caliente, hay vapor por todo el baño, se coloca frente al espejo empañado y lo limpia con la palma de la mano. Se miro la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo; inmediatamente tomo su visor y lo coloco en su lugar. Volvió a verse de nuevo y recordó lo que paso con Iryv el día anterior, recordando el sabor y aroma del momento que lo tuvo tan cerca, se ruborizo inmediatamente. – ¡Hace… que enloquezca, y que a mitad de la noche despierte! ¡Aaahhh! ¡No! Debo controlarme…- Tomo la toalla y se la coloco en su cabeza para secarse un poco, luego se la puso en la cadera. Salió del cuarto de baño y para su sorpresa; Iryv estaba en la sala, de pie, él muy sorprendido dijo:

-¡Iryv! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-

Iryv se miraba distinto, Wolf lo miro más tierno y delicado que de costumbre. –Ah… Yo… P-perdón. Escuche lo que dijiste… No sabía que te contenías tanto, hasta ayer… y… (Sonrojado) Yo, realmente… Ah… Ah…- Miro a Wolf de pies a cabeza y se puso aun más rojo, éste se dio cuenta:

-Termina de decirlo… Me… - Se le vino a su mente mientras mira al chico -_Se mira tan lindo- _Y continuo diciendo - …me estas poniendo nervioso… (Se acercó) De cierta manera… yo no puedo, controlarme más.

- ¡Oh cielos! ¡O´donnell…! - Se le abalanzo y se le echo encima abrazándolo, fue tan fuerte el impulso que cayeron al piso los dos.

Iryv se quedo encima suyo, el lobo se sorprendió mucho y mas aun cuando vio en su mirar, los ojos tiernos se transformaron en algo obsceno; el chico lindo se fue y parecía otro, era demasiada la tentación que Wolf no soporto tanto, su miembro comenzó a erguirse, Iryv lo sintió cerca de su entre pierna, se incorporo para colocarse a gatas, luego se sentó sobre él aplastándolo un poquito; se quito la chamarra, y se desabrocho el cinto junto con el pantalón. Wolf observo cada movimiento que realizo Iryv.

Wolf – Esto… es… No puede ser… -

Iryv se le acerco a la cara y lo miro diciéndole – Esto es lo que deseas, ¿no? Dijiste que querías hacerme tuyo… Aquí me tienes.- Mirándolo sensualmente.

Wolf aun estaba atónito y sabía que no podría desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta, vio que el chico, movió su mano hacía abajo dirigiéndola a su parte y Wolf sintió la mano suave y delicada que apretó su miembro, Iryv le sonrió pícaramente y dijo – ¿Esta bien así… Wolf? ¿O prefieres algo más? –

Wolf – Ah… Hmm… Hmp… Así… esta bien… Es- es solo que…-

Iryv le soltó y se le acerco poniéndole una cara afligida diciéndole en un tono dulce -¿Qué ocurre, no te gustó?-

Wolf – No esperaba esta sorpresa… tan tentadora… Es que parece que… ah…-

Se escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose al par, y de entre la luz tenue aparece Viry, con un vestido blanco, sin mangas y unas zapatillas del mismo color, trae su cabello aun más largo y suelto.

-Veo que te divertiste en mi ausencia.- En un tono decepcionante

Wolf perplejo -¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué? Aahh… No es lo que parece…-

Viry se cruza de brazos y dice molesta – Uhmm… ¿no, dices? No estoy ciega O´donnell, y mucho menos estúpida.

Iryv dice despreocupado – ¡Ups! Nos atraparon… Wolf…- Se puso de pie, recogió su chaqueta y se lo coloco en el hombro, y se puso a un lado de Viry. Ambos se ven, mientras Wolf aun esta en el piso, y se sonrieron diciendo a la vez:

-ESTAS SOÑANDO-

-Esto es solo un sueño, O´donnell… ¡Je,je,je!- Dijo Viry , burlándose.

Le dieron la espalda y ambos le gritaron – ¡PERVERTIDO! -

Wolf perplejo dijo - ¡¿Eeeh?! – Y en efecto la alarma sonó y despertó en su cama, quito las sabanas y su miembro estaba un poco animado.

-Pero… se sintió tan real… Aaahh… Era de esperarse, demasiado bueno como para ser cierto… ¡Aaaaahh! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Lo hice llorar ayer… No puedo ni verle a la cara… No iré a la base hoy. Hmm… Pero ¿Por qué apareció Viry en mi sueño… a pesar de que me sentí feliz de estar con Iryv, cuando la vi a ella… no pude evitar decirle eso… y… no quise que me viera con él… Yo… ¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡Me voy a volver loco!- Pataleaba de la desesperación.

_…Continuara… _

**Notas del Autor: **

Le podría seguir, pero veo que me ha quedado súper largo este capítulo… O_O ¡Nha! Hasta creo que me falto… Bueno, dedicado a mi amigo x3** Ray Wolf Aran; **que me presiono a terminarlo xD ¡Nha! No es cierto, pues prepárense porque parece que esto va a terminar xD ¡Waaaa! Gracias por seguir este Fic ¡en serio! Saludos y bendiciones nwn. ¡Oh y saludos a mija, mijita xD **Rosario F. (Roshh)**, que se tomo la molestia de leerlo nwn ¡ji,ji!


	6. Capitulo 6: Reprensión

**Capitulo 6**

**Reprensión **

Wolf se levanto de la cama, y como de costumbre decidió tomar un baño bien caliente. Mientras lo hacía se le vino a su mente las escenas mas picaras de su sueño. – Aaah… ¡pero en qué estoy pensando!- Salió de la regadera abriendo la puerta de cristal. Se miro al espejo, tomo la toalla cerca de la regadera, colocándola en su cabeza para secarse el cabello. Cuando termino, se coloco la toalla a su cintura, y salió del sanitario. Solo dio unos pasos y se detuvo pensando… En si debía ir al trabajo o no, pero en realidad quería evitar el encontrarse con Iryv, y mas aun con esa fantasía sexual que tuvo. Sonrojado refunfuño diciendo – ¡No! No pienso ir… - Se dirigió al sillón individual, y tomo asiento. Siguió metido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sonó su teléfono, el cual automáticamente se abrió el canal, apareciendo una pantalla en 3D y la imagen apareció poco a poco, Wolf contesto sin ver:

-¿Sí, diga?-

-Wolf, soy yo… Leon.- Al escuchar eso, se puso de pie y fue directo al teléfono diciendo:

-Ah… ¿Qué ha habido?- Presiono un botón y dejo la imagen visible para que Leon también lo viese.

-Aaaggh… no mucho, me aburro como no tienes idea. He estado trabajando con unos tipos, no saben lo que es divertirse son demasiado blanditos.-

Hmp… Puso una ligera sonrisa Wolf, mientras dijo – Vaya… Ya no son como antes.-

-Tal vez… ¿Por cierto, te pasa algo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Wolf un poco sorprendido.

-Ah… Te conozco mejor que nadie, así que no te hagas el inocente conmigo. Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Exhalo un suspiro y de nuevo tomo aire diciendo – Ni para qué mentirte. Es solo… que no estoy seguro… acerca de algo –

-¿Uhu? De qué se trata esta vez, no me digas que ya encontraste a la chica-

-Ah… Eso sería algo bueno… creo…-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué te ocurre? No te había visto así desde ese asunto con Viry.-

-Ahmm… (Agacho la mirada) Ahora es otra cosa… tendría que contarte todo desde el principio… Y para que lo sepas no, no la he encontrado y no se nada de ella, ni siquiera su propio padre parece preocuparse. Me hizo sentir el culpable de todas sus desgracias, de hecho menciono algo que me dejo perplejo. "Por eso la aleje de ti" Esas palabras me fastidiaron… Hasta que conocí al primo de Viry.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Primo, dices? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Hay otro humano…?-

-Cierto, tengo que contártelo… Déjame lo resumo.-

Después de un buen rato, y haberle explicado a Leon, la situación en la que se encuentra en estos momentos el lobo, Leon no se molesto que tuviera esos "gustos" ya sabía lo de Fox hace años, así que su respuesta fue:

-Ah, ya entiendo. Me gustaría conocerlo, si no me convence, lo alejare de ti.-

-No empieces a amenazar.-

-Pero si dices que se parece muchísimo, a lo mejor son hermanos o algo así.-

-Podría ser… aun que no lo había pensado… Hmm… Tienen un parecido sorprendente.-

-Si quieres que te ayude en algo, (Saco sus navajas especiales) Yo me encargare de lo que quieras- En un tono muy macabro.

-No será necesario. Solo… trato de decidirme… ¿Tu…? ¿Tú crees que ahora es el tiempo? Después de todo lo que he pasado… Me siento aun mas cobarde que antes… me da miedo el escuchar aquellas palabras que le dije a ella… en ese momento. Lo que me atormenta mas es que regrese… y… decirle que… que me gusta su primo… porque también siento, un extraño hormigueo en mí, cuando se me viene a la mente. Si la viese de nuevo… No losé… ¿Me pondría igual de nervioso? ¡Aaahh…! Solo de imaginármelo, me duele el estómago…-

Leon se mostro como de costumbre y escucho con atención todo lo que le decía Wolf, no solo es su líder sino también un amigo que aprecia mucho. –Bien… No me gusta verte así… Pero si no haces algo, iré a asesinarlo yo mismo.-

Déjate de tonterías…- Wolf se sorprendió, por algún motivo Leon lo veía de manera desafiante, y dijo – ¡¿No, lo dices en serio?!-

Hhmmm… Tal vez sí ó tal vez no. Ya me conoces…-

Wolf se sugestiono diciéndose –_ No… No lo haría y menos con lo que acabo de decirle-_

-Mas vale que hagas algo y rápido Wolf. El tiempo se agota…- Sonrió de una manera antipática

- Adiós, Leon.- Cerró la sesión, y se fue a su habitación a ponerse ropa.

**Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Viry:**

Esta en la cocina, preparándose un café, el día amaneció más fresco que de costumbre, y el pronóstico dice que lloverá. Charlie entra, y se pone a sus espaldas, Viry se percato, éste le da un abrazo rodeándola por completo, se estremeció al sentirlo, e inmediatamente le dio la vuelta, le tomo del rostro y la miro por una fracción de segundo y de repente se le acerco para arrebatarle un beso. Ella lo detuvo nuevamente con sus manos en la boca, Charlie le miro a los ojos, le noto que iba a llorar

-Normalmente le haría esto a cualquier otra mujer… y no me rechazaría… Después de todo, siempre había obtenido lo que quería, el dinero me lo daba todo, las peleas, ninguna derrota; las atraía por montones. (Viry lo miraba mientras le decía todo esto) Pero, solo deseo uno tuyo… -

Viry se puso cabizbaja y dijo – Ya… hablamos de esto… Ah… Perdón.-

Charlie – Hmp, sí lose. No me lo repitas. Date prisa y hazme de comer, tengo hambre.-

Viry se sobresalto y lo miro, le sonrió diciendo – Sí, ya voy.-

**Después del desayuno:**

Charlie hace una pregunta – ¿No te vas a cambiar? (Mientras están en la mesa) Ya son las 7:30 a.m. No piensas ir, ¿verdad?-

-Hmm… No tengo muchas ganas de ir hoy, de hecho me siento con mucha pereza… y me duele la cabeza.-

-_Eso es obvio, estuviste llorando anoche, por todo lo que paso.- _Pensó mientras le decía – Hmm… Que mal. Pues si no quieres ir, yo tampoco tengo a nada qué ir.-

Viry le miro diciendo – Uhm… De hecho, me gustaría que fueses… amm… para que me digas si paso algo con… con él…- Se puso nerviosa nomas de pensar en Wolf.

-Aah… ¿En serio? Me pegaste la flojera y no se me antoja ir ahora.-

Se puso de pie, camino hacía él pidiéndole – ¡Por favor! ¿Sí? – Dijo tan tiernamente que Charlie se sonrojo.

-Ah… Ah… Si me lo pides así… ni como negarme… Está bien, iré… - Sonrojado

-¡Bieeen! ¡Gracias, te debo una! – Salto de emoción

Se puso de pie rascándose la espalda – Me debes más de una.- Se fue a su habitación a terminar de cambiarse. Desde ahí le grito – Oye, ¿y tu qué harás? –

Viry se acercó a la puerta, Charlie ya se había vestido, y solo esta poniéndose sus botas. –Hmm… No losé, a lo mejor doy un paseo por ahí, o tal vez me quede todo el día aquí.-

Hmm… Bueno, como quiera te echo una llamada mas tarde, no me gusta mucho la idea de que te quedes aquí… y mas si parece que va a llover.-

-¿Hmm? ¿Te preocupa algo o qué?- Dijo ella extrañada.

-No, nada. Debe ser cosa mía. Bueno, me voy.- Camino hacía la puerta, y Viry se fue detrás de él mientras le decía.

-Ah… sí, bueno nos vemos al rato.- Sonrió.

Charlie se detuvo fuera, volteo a ver a Viry y le dijo – Cuídate –

-¡Sí! - Asentó con la cabeza.

**Ahora, en la base:**

**C**harlie llega, y en seguida se le pegan Falco y Fox quienes un poco perplejos al ver que llega sin Viry preguntan:

Falco - ¿Y… vienes solo?-

Fox - ¿Dónde esta Viry?-

Charlie responde con su tono peculiar – Ah… Dónde creen que pueda estar. No quiso venir hoy, no se sentía muy bien. –

Fox – Hmm… Entiendo, era de esperarse.-

Falco – Pero ¿Está bien? –

Charlie – Sí, sí. No se preocupen.-

Fox - ¿Por qué viniste entonces? –

-Buena pregunta, Fox. Ella me mando para ver cómo están las cosas… ¿Wolf esta aquí?-

-De hecho, no vino… Se reporto enfermo.-

Charlie se queja – Aaah… pero que bonito, entonces vine de oquis. ¡Tch! Que asco…-

Fox sonrió diciendo – Bueno, igual si ya estas aquí, podemos llevarle alguna sorpresa para que se anime.-

A Falco le agrado mucho la idea diciendo – ¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso suena bien! –

Charlie pensó por un momento, y realmente a pesar de que ella sonreía, pudo ver a través de esos ojos lo triste que sentía. – ¡Bien, hagámoslo! Comprémosle algo bonito… Amm… Aunque no sé qué le pueda gustar.-

Falco y Fox se quedaron pensando, Charlie los vio y dijo – Ustedes… ¿saben? –

Falco y Fox rieron nerviosos al mismo tiempo. Charlie se molesto y dijo – ¡Aaaah! ¡Pero que bieeeen! ¡Llevan mas tiempo de conocerla y no saben qué le gusta! –

Fox dijo – ¡Ah! Tengo una idea, bueno aparte de flores en especial las rosas rojas que son sus favoritas, amm… pensé en esto. – Fox expuso su idea la cual les pareció a Falco y Charlie.

Falco – Bien, entonces pidámosle ayuda.-

Charlie – Bueno, llámala. ¿Qué esperas?-

Fox – Sí, sí… este (buscando un número en su agenda virtual) ¿Si? Con Fay por favor, es urgente.- Espero un minuto a lo mucho. Y le contesta Fay- ¿Qué paso, Fox? –

-Ah, Fay necesito que me ayudes con algo. –

-¿Hmm? Dime.- dijo intrigada

-Bueno, es mas una pregunta. ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara tu amm… novio? –

¡Ah… Fox! Que pregunta tan extraña… ¡Ja,ja! Me supongo que es para Krystal, ¿no? –

Amm… algo así, es mas bien para (Voltea a ver al otro par) Falco… Tiene una novia de larga distancia. ¡Je,je!-

Falco se sorprendió cuando le dijo eso a Fay, la cual dijo – Oh, bueno, pues muy fácil. Pero pues depende de lo que le guste a ella. –

Ese es el problema, Fay… No sabe qué le gusta.

-Oh, bueno, haberlo dicho antes. En mi caso, me gustan las flores, los chocolates, la ropa, la joyería, todas esas cosas… ¡Ja,ja,ja!-

Fox resignado dijo – Oh… bien… pues gracias.-

-¡Sí, de nada! Una cosa más… Lo que le quiera comprar esta bien, si le quiere le gustará. No importa lo caro o extraño que sea. ¡Adiós! – Se despidió.

Charlie- Bueno… al menos nos aclaró un poco… (Suspiro) Aah… Hmm… Ahora que lo recuerdo, en su habitación, tiene unos extraños muñecos con formas muy raras… -

-¿Eh? – Expresaron Falco y Fox al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, amm… parecen que están hechos de muchas partes… y parecen estar cocidos, parecen de esos muñequitos de vudú.-

-¡¿Ah?!- Expresaron los dos.

Falco – No sabía que le gustase ese tipo de cosas…-

Fox – Ni idea que tuviera esos gustos… Me ha sorprendido… Si siempre le veo tan dulce y tierna… cómo le pueden gustar esas cosas.-

Charlie – Hmm… No losé. En fin ¿A que hora nos iremos? –

-Hmm… Dame chanza, tengo una junta con Peppy y el General.-

-¿Hora? –

- A las 11:00 a.m.-

-¿Y qué no tienes chanza ahora? –

-No… debo quedarme aquí.-

Falco interrumpe – Tiene que pedir permiso.-

Charlie descontento – Hmm… Ya veo, bueno. Como sea… Ire a hacer ejercicio… Me hablan cuando estén listos.-

Fox – ¡Sí! –

**Mas tarde, en el apartamento:**

Viry esta en pijamas todavía, y echada en la cama medita acerca de lo que ha sucedido últimamente. –Aaah… (Suspiro) Todo tiene que girar en torno a algo… y mi problema es él… Aahh… Ya es momento… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué debería hacer? Ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar… ¿su reacción sería positiva o negativa? ¡Hmm! – De repente se le vino a la mente la escena de ayer. –¡Aaahh! (sonrojada) No puedo creer que me mirara con esos ojos… Estaba tan… tan… (Se puso más roja al recordar cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca, y estaban a punto de besarse) ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Alzo las sábanas de su cama gritando como loca) ¡Quería hacerlo! ¡Iba a dejar que lo hicieras estúpido O´donnell! ¡Aaaaahhhhh! Me pude contener… al final me lo pude quitar de encima… (Se sonrojo de nuevo) Pero… ahora que lo recuerdo… (Abrió aun mas sus ojos dándose cuenta de algo) Ah… ¡No! No podría ser ¿o sí?… él… realmente estaba excitado… ¡Sentí… su cosa! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! ¡Que vergüenza!- Se paro de un salto de la cama y corrió por todo el cuarto mientras se decía – ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Suficiente! (Se bofeteo ella misma) Debo calmarme… me daré un baño bien frio y me cambiare… Aahh… (Suspiro). Hmm… ¿Me pregunto si Licca, estará bien?-

Una gran nube negra apareció en el cielo, anunciando la llegada de algún mal presentimiento. Mientras termina de ducharse, algo ocurría en la ciudad de Corneria. Una figura conocida, se detuvo en la esquina de su apartamento. Viry salió del baño e inmediatamente entro a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropas, las cuales eran con las que llego después de haber dejado el planeta. Se coloco al último su boina roja, pero antes noto que el cabello le había crecido. –Uhmm… ¿Debería cortarlo? ¡Je! Para qué… Ya lo extraño tener largo…- *_Ding Dong* _escucho. ¿Eh? ¿Será Charlie? – Mira el reloj son las 1:10 p.m. nota que se ha nublado y afuera empezó a llover. – ¡Voy…! No pregunto quién, ni se tomo la molestia de ver a través; solo pensó que era Charlie, no se le ocurrió que sería…-

**De regreso a la base:**

-¡Ah… que mal! Empezó a llover.- Dijo Charlie malhumorado.

Falco esta con él y le dice - ¿No te gusta la lluvia? –

-Ni me gusta, ni me desagrada. Solo no quise que lloviera hoy… El clima en sí me deprime un poco, y además deje a Viry sola en la casa… Desde que la deje, no he dejado de tener un mal presentimiento.-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que un mal presentimiento? ¿A qué te refieres? –

Hmm… no losé… Esto me fastidia… ¿Tardara mucho Fox? –

-Ni idea… -

-Hmm… bueno, esperemos… -

**De regreso con Viry:**

Ha abierto la puerta, la persona que tiene enfrente no la ha reconocido debido a que lleva una capucha y muy apenas le distingue la nariz, y boca; la lluvia esta cayendo lentamente, y la luz es muy tenue.

-Así que tu eres Iryv Pepper… ¿eh…?-

Iryv contesta con su voz de chico, desconfiando – Ah… ¿Quién lo busca? –

Responde con un tono muy apático – No necesitas saberlo…- Para complicarla mas, un trueno cae en los transformadores de luz, se va la electricidad dejando a la mitad de la ciudad sin luz, al menos por un momento, tienen las reservas de energía auxiliar.

El tipo aprovecho esta oportunidad, Viry se hizo para atrás lo mas pronto que pudo, e intento cerrar al mismo tiempo la compuerta. Pero el sujeto entro mas rápido de lo que ella esperaba, se deslizo justo a un costado. Adentro esta tan oscuro como a fuera, la puerta esta entre abierta, Viry se quedo quieta casi no podía distinguir la figura del sujeto, espero a escuchar algún sonido o algo que le diera la ubicación. Miro a todas direcciones, excepto…

-¡¿Arriba?! – Iryv abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¡Muy tarde muchachito! – Se le abalanzo desde el techo, sacando de sus ropas un par de navajas muy grandes y afiladas. –¡Kyaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!- Rio como un loco.

Iryv intento esquivarlo, pero alcanzo a acuchillarle un poco el hombro brazo izquierdo. – ¡Eeeck! ¡Pero qué…! – Expreso sorprendido. -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Cayo de espaldas, e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

**Mientras tanto en la base: **

Charlie se puso muy inquieto, y empezó a caminar en círculos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Falco un poco preocupado.

-No. Voy a llamar a Viry…

-Ahm… esta bien… -

Charlie la llamo desde una de las pequeñas oficinitas que están a lado de la del General, tomo un teléfono, marco y noto que se entre cortaba la llamada… Se extraño. Regreso a donde Falco, y en el camino se topo con Wolf, el cual andaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto a Charlie, el cual le vio y le grito – ¡Oye!-

Wolf se sobresalto y volteo a verle - ¿Qué? –

-Saluda por lo menos.-

Wolf un poco refunfuñón dijo – ¿Ah? (se dirigió hacía él) ¿y Iryv?- Pregunto perplejo.

-¿Así esta mejor, no?-

-Ah… pensé que lo encontraría contigo, igual no le podría ver… Este clima me hizo sentir algo muy extraño… Y no se pero se me vino a la cabeza Iryv, y quise ir a buscarle, desde un principio no quise venir, y veo que fue en balde. –

Charlie se extraño diciendo - ¿Por qué?-

Wolf ¿Eh? No sé… un presentimiento… muy extraño… no he dejado de pensar en él desde que…- Abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta de algo.

Charlie lo noto y dijo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre, termina de hablar?-

Es que… no creo que sea posible… ¿Verdad?-

-¡No me jodas! ¿De qué hablas?-

De repente Falco ve correr a Charlie y Wolf frente a ellos y les grita:

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué corren?! –

Charlie contesta - ¡Ya no puedo esperar a Fox, algo le ha pasado a Iryv! –

Falco se petrifico y corrió detrás de ellos preguntando - ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –

-Una corazonada… -

-Un presentimiento. No lose… -

Falco – Pero… ¿cómo? –

¡Ni nosotros sabemos, deja de preguntar y sigue corriendo! – Grito Wolf desesperado. –_No lo creo… él no pudo hacerlo… ¿Qué estas tramando…Leon…? - _

**Mientras tanto:**

El tipo encorvado le mostro las navajas una vez mas, y lamio la derecha, con la cual había herido al chico. Viry intento distinguirlo entrecerrando sus ojos para enfocar mejor se dijo – _Esa lengua… La cola... Y por el contorno de la sombra… No puede ser…- _Se tomaba del hombro donde le había cortado muy profundo.

-Te mueves, bien. No esperaba eso, tienes una cara bonita que estaría dispuesto a cortar.- Sonrió perversamente.

-_Sí… es… No hay duda… ¿qué hago…?-_

La luz regreso, e ilumino la habitación en donde se encuentran, se quita la capucha y revela su identidad por completo en efecto es; Leon Powalsky. Se pone derecho, y se acerca lentamente al chico.

-Ah… No puede ser…-

-Vaya… Veo que me reconoces, es extraño, nunca nos hemos visto ¿o sí? – Le lanza mas de una cuchilla como si fueran _shurikens_, Iryv estaba aun conmocionado que no se movió ni un centímetro, las navajas le cortaron, las ropas y lo hirieron levemente. Dio un salto hacía atrás, mientras que Leon se le echo encima dándole una patada en su pecho impactándolo en la pared. Iryv se quejo por el golpe, Leon se le acerco Iryv esta asustado, era la primera vez que veía a Leon de esta manera… -¡Je,je,je,je,je! Te tengo… - Incrusto una navaja en la pared a un costado de su mejilla izquierda, pero lo hizo tan cerca que le alcanzo el filo de esta, haciendo que sangrara.

-Realmente te pareces a ella… Y mucho… No te preocupes no te asesinare. Por lo menos no ahora… – Dibujando una sonrisa lo bastante psicópata, y sus ojos rasgados se entrecerraron, disfrutaba el momento, se le noto a mas no poder. Iryv no pudo decir ni _pio. _

-Bueno, hora de la siesta. –

Iryv expreso un -¿Eh? –

Leon le golpeo tan duro con su cola cerca de la nuca, tumbándolo al piso, dejándolo boca abajo. –Ups… se me fue la mano… digo cola. ¡Ji,ji,ji,ji! Aaah… vámonos… - Lo cargo como si nada poniéndolo en su hombro derecho, y se lo llevo aprovechando la densa lluvia que se vino de repente.

Unos minutos bastaron para llegar y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, cuando llegaron Charlie, Wolf y Falco.

-¿Qué… qué paso?- Dijo Charlie atónito

Wolf entro deprisa, y noto las navajas tiradas por el piso, la que esta en la pared de enfrente, las manchas de sangre sobre el tapete, los muebles de la sala están tirados de lado. Se horrorizo tanto Charlie como Falco. –No…-

Charlie enfurecido, agarro por la espalda a Wolf y lo lanzo al piso, se le echo encima apoyándose en sus rodillas, sin aplastarlo y lo apretó de sus ropas gritándole – ¡Si algo le ocurre, créeme que yo mismo me encargare de asesinarlo! ¡Y a ti, no te lo perdonare! – Temblaba del coraje, y de repente lo azoto al piso una, otra y otra vez, Wolf esta estupefacto, siente los golpes, y mira a los ojos del conejo, están vidriosos, va a llorar.

Falco se espanto al ver a Charlie explotar así. -¡Hey! ¡Cálmate! – (se acercó y lo intento quitar de encima) Charlie no quiso soltar a Wolf, el cual no hacía el mas mínimo intento por defenderse, se sintió culpable. – ¡Basta, Charlie! ¡Suéltalo! –

-¡Cállateeee! – Soltó a Wolf y se le fue encima a Falco, pescándolo del cuello de la ropa. – Esto… (Se quebró por dentro) No es verdad… -

Wolf se intento poner de pie, y se acercó a Charlie diciendo – Tranquilízate, así no podremos hacer nada por él.-

Charlie molesto contesto - ¡¿Tu qué sabes?! – Se puso de pie y salió del apartamento, maldiciendo.-

Wolf ayudo a ponerse de pie a Falco, el cual dice mientras se pone de pie – Voy a llamar a Fox, haremos que lo busquen, no debe estar lejos… parece que no tiene mucho de haberse ido.-

Wolf dice – Es mi culpa… -

-¿Eh?-

- Es Leon el que esta detrás de esto.-

Falco se sorprendió, frunció el ceño. – ¡Hmm! Solo… encontrémoslo… Veo que Charlie no será el único que se convierta en asesino.- Le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

Falco llamo a Fox, para que verificaran si había nuevas entradas al planeta. Lo cual no duraría mucho en darle la información.

**Mientras con Iryv:**

-¿Dónde? – Dijo Viry, mientras abría sus ojos y se acostumbraba a la luz del sitio, parecía estar abandonado las paredes están un poco sucias, y no hay ventanas.

Leon esta frente a él en una silla afilando los cuchillos, como un carnicero. Iryv se queja por el golpe, y le duele la parte del abdomen – _De seguro me golpeo mientras estaba noqueada-_ Pensó mientras se intento poner de pie, pero no se había percatado que tenía unos grilletes con una extraña luz azul, como un laser que no le permitía moverse, en ambos tobillos y en sus muñecas los cuales parecían estar incrustados en la pared detrás de ella, solo podía permanecer sentada. – Exclamo - ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-

Leon volteo a verlo con esos típicos ojos fríos y dijo – Espera, déjame término de afilar este, es mi favorito.- Parecía un machete lo que traía en ambas manos.

Iryv se preocupo un poco y espero por lo menos dos minutos.- Bien… Ya esta. ¿Qué tanto ladrabas o qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? –

Leon le miro una vez mas, se acercó al chico y se puso en cuclillas pues no podía ponerse de pie aunque lo intentara. – Uhmm… solo te mantendré ahí, hasta que Wolf aparezca. (Tomo el que parecía un machete, verifico qué tan filoso estaba) Me dijo algo muy especial acerca de ti (Le apunto acercándose con el arma) Y solo estoy esperando su respuesta.-

-¿Ah? ¿Para eso fue tanto alboroto? –

-Oye, tú lo complicaste todo. No pensé que fueras tan divertido.-

-¿Divertido? Esto no es gracioso… aahg… Pensó – _De nada servirá el hablar con él... no le puedo decir que soy yo… de aseguro ha de sentir rencor hacía a mí… después de todo también le cause daño a Wolf cuando me fui.- _

Leon se acerca a su rostro dejando unos centímetros, Iryv se puso nervioso y le dijo - ¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿Eh?- Con esa típica voz chillona y ronca que tiene el camaleón.

-No es nada… Estoy adolorido, es normal que me quede callado…-

-¡Bha! Que nena me saliste.-

Se escucho el ruido que hace una compuerta cuando abre, alguien mas entro y los pasos bajaron por unas escaleras de color gris oscuro, Iryv no reconocía el lugar, No tenía noción del tiempo -Oye… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –

Leon le vio de reojo y sonrió –Te di tan fuerte que ya ha amanecido… - La otra persona apenas se acercó a ellos, Iryv bajo la cabeza pensando en lo que le ha dicho Leon.

-Eres predecible Leon, deberías dejar de venir a este sitio. Hace frio allá afuera.-

-¿Frio? – Pensó Iryv con la cabeza baja – _Entonces estamos… en ¡¿Fichina?! ¿Cómo me saco de Corneria?-_

-¿Y quien es este? - La otra figura se acercó al chico, demasiado cerca. Iryv apenas alzo el rostro, el otro estaba tan pegado que pareció que se habían besado… pero en realidad solo fue un roce entre sus labios.-

Leon atónito dijo - ¡Panther! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Panther y Iryv se quedaron congelados -_¿Pero… qué rayos? _–Pensó Iryv

Panther se ruborizo de la vergüenza – Ejem… ¡Nada Leon! ¡Bha! Sabes que mi corazón solo le pertenece a las damas. -

Leon dudando dijo – Ajá… Si tú lo dices.-

Panther se molesto, se puso a discutir con Leon. Mientras Iryv se decía – _Vaya… Hasta Panther esta involucrado… ¿Qué es lo que esperan de Wolf? Aah… Como quiera me siento mejor con Panther aquí…Hizo que el ambiente se aligerara un poco…-_ Sonrió mientras los veía hablar, Panther noto eso, no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovido… -Válgame… -

-¿Ahora qué? - Dice Leon.

Panther – ¡Nada! ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¿Qué piensas hacerle o qué?-

-Solo esperare un poco… Wolf no debería tardar en llamar, ya se debieron dar cuenta que no estamos en Corneria. Solo es cuestión de paciencia y un suspenso. –

-Hmm… ya veo… Bueno. –

-Debería de mandarles una pista, ¿no? –

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Panther

-Sí… Me gusta la idea- Se acercó, de nuevo con el cuchillo grande en la mano, hacia el chico el cual se sorprendió mucho diciendo - ¿Qué? –

Leon se detuvo frente a él diciéndole - Solo no te muevas, *slurp* - Se lamio la baba que salía de su boca, le quito la boina, el cabello se había desacomodado de su lugar, Leon dijo – Oh, tienes mucho cabello… Bueno, esto servirá… - Le halo todo el cabello hacía arriba, Panther observo con mucho cuidado la expresión del chico, y se estaba dando cuenta de algo… se lo corto casi todo, dejo solo que llegase hasta cubrirle un poco el cuello.-

-Aaahh… Ah…-

Leon se toma todo el mechón de cabello, y se dirige a la mesa, lo amarra con una liga que tenía a la mano.-

-Bueno iré a dejar este regalito en la base de aquí, ya ellos se encargaran… Cuídalo mientras regreso.-

Panther aun viendo al chico responde – Sí, aquí espero.-

Viry quedo un poco aturdida… Panther se acercó, ésta aprovecho para pedirle algo – ¿M-me puedes volver a colocar mi boina? No me gusta estar sin ella. Por favor…-

Panther, le escucho, tomo la boina y se le acerco en cuclillas para colocársela sobre su cabeza; Panther le miro muy intrigado, Iryv se sintió intimidado - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico.

-Hmm… nada… Veo que estas herido.- Le toco el hombro izquierdo – Ah… ese Leon… -

Iryv hizo un quejido de molestia – ¡Ay!… N-no recordaba que me había cortado ahí.-

Panther dijo poniéndose de pie – Iré por el botiquín, debe haber uno por aquí. No dejare que veas a Wolf en ese estado tan lamentable. –

Se alejó del chico y busco en otro cuarto más al fondo la caja de primeros auxilios. Regreso al cabo de un rato. – Bien déjame ver.- Le bajo la chamarra, y Iryv se dio cuenta – _No, no puedo dejar que me vea… sabrá que soy yo…_ - ¡No! Déjalo así, no es necesario…- Se remolineaba para que no lo tocase.

-¿Pero qué dices? Deja de moverte, se te infectara si no lo curo – Dijo Panther.

-¡E- En serio, estoy bien! –

Panther molesto dijo – ¡Que terco! – Le pico justo en la herida enterrando sus dedos índice y medio. Iryv echo un grito ¡Aaaahhh!- Panther sonrió diciendo - ¿Ves? –

Iryv se dio por vencido… - Bien… solo no hagas eso… de nuevo…- Mientras se aguantaba el dolor.

Así me gusta- Dijo Panther - Veamos…-

_-Se dará cuenta… Que no me quite nada…-_ Pensó Viry…

Le rompió la manga de la ropa y le empezó a curar la herida que comenzó a sangrar por lo de hace rato.

Viry sintió un alivio – Veo que no me puedes dejar suelto – Dijo el chico.

-Hmmm… se ve que eres fuerte, además no quiero hacerte daño. De todos modos vas a salir de aquí. -

-Hmm… ya veo… que consuelo.- Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

**Mientras tanto en Corneria**

-¡¿Quéee?! - Dijo el General Pepper Mientras abría un paquete, color gris, casi metálico.

Se impacto tanto al ver el contenido, le dolió su brazo izquierdo, se paralizo, Peppy esta con él, le ayudo a sentarse.

-¡General!- Grito alarmado, e inmediatamente llamo a los paramédicos. Casi le da un infarto, Peppy se preocupo, miro el paquete, era lógico el porque se puso así el General, entonces, llamo a Fox.

Peppy– Llego esto hace un rato… Al parecer es de… -

-Sí.- Interrumpe Fox

-Lo mandaron desde Fichina, además tiene un mensaje, el cual va dirigido Wolf.

-De acuerdo, hare los preparativos y saldremos de inmediato para allá. El General ¿Cómo esta?-

-Esta fuera de peligro… Le dio un infarto… por lo menos ahora esta estable. Vete ya… -

Fox asintió con la cabeza y de prisa se fue a darles la noticia a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Fichina? – Dijo Falco sorprendido

-¿Cómo demonios, llego hasta allá? – Pregunto Charlie

Fox responde – No lose… Pero ahora sabemos donde esta, y quien es. (Miro a Wolf) Además… Tiene un mensaje para ti Wolf…-

Wolf se sobresalto, Fox se acercó a él y le dio una especie de memoria color azul, del tamaño de una SD. –Toma… Nadie lo ha leído, no sabemos qué contenga.-

Wolf preocupado – Ah… Vamos a la sala de conferencias, ahí lo podre ver.-

Se dirigieron hacía la sala, entraron, e inmediatamente se acomodaron cerca de el monitor, Wolf coloco la memoria en la rendija, pulso unos botones e inmediatamente se cargo y aparecieron dos archivos. Uno era en texto y el otro era un video.

Todos se sorprendieron, Charlie dijo - ¿Por qué hay un video? –

Wolf – No losé… Pero… no quiero abrirlo…-

Fox – Debes de… -

Falco – No sería buena idea, que tal si es sobre…-

Wolf dijo- ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré! –

Charlie – Espera, lee el mensaje de texto primero.-

Wolf con su dedo índice, selecciono el archivo el cual se abrió, y en letras grandes decía -¿Ya haz tomado una decisión? – (Mas abajo en letras mas normales) – Sabes que mi paciencia se agota. –

Termina con eso, Wolf y todos se quedan atónitos, ahora selecciona el archivo de video. Al darle clic, se abre el reproductor en negro, y luego aparece una imagen, se va distinguiendo poco a poco, todos al reconocer el bulto sentado en el piso gritan:

-¡IRIV! –

Charlie – Grr… Cómo puede ser… ¡Aaaaaaaaaahh! – Volteo la mirada hacia otro lado.

Falco – No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.-

Wolf observo cada detalle del chico, vio las heridas, las manchas de sangre, y en que posición esta.-

Fox se sintió un poco mal al verlo así.-

Se escucho la voz de Leon diciendo, mientras sigue grabando al chico – Sigo esperando… a lo mejor me divierto un poco con él… Fue difícil traerlo hasta aquí. – Se acercó hacía el chico. Y enfoco sus piernas, y la parte baja del chico, se vio que le toco con la punta de su zapato en el estómago, luego tomo vuelo, y le pateo unas tres veces donde mismo. Una más fuerte que la anterior. Iryv no hacía ningún ruido, enfoco en el rostro del chico, y solo fruncía el ceño, parecía que despertaría.-

-¡Grr… Aaaaaah! ¡Lo mato, lo matooooooo! – Grito Charlie exaltado por la escena del video.

Wolf se puso de pie enseguida y corrió a la salida.

**Mientras tanto en Fichina:**

Panther aun sentado frente a Iryv, le termina de vendar la herida del hombro. –Bien… esto ayudara.- Hmm… (Le observo todo el cuerpo, Viry se sonrojo al ver como le miraba) Hmm… -

-¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- Dijo nervioso el chico.

-Ah… Es que, sí que estas echo un desastre, (Se puso a gatas y acercándose hasta su rostro dejando casi nada de espacio) Leon no fue nada amable contigo, ¿verdad?-

Iryv se sonrojo aun mas, por muy extraño que parezca, él… parecía coquetearle. Panther no esta del todo seguro pero aun así le miro con esos ojos amarillos penetrantes, poniendo aun mas nervioso al chico. –Hmm… ya veo…- Dijo Panther antes de ser interrumpido por Leon que va bajando por las escaleras:

-Ah… ¿Y ahora qué estaban haciendo?- Sospechando.

Panther se aleja del chico y toma un poco de alcohol diciendo – Lo que me pediste, cuidándolo. Así que le estoy curando las heridas.-

Leon - ¿Para qué? Eso lo hará más fuerte, no dejaré que sea un estorbo para Wolf.-

Panther – Sí, sí… Lo sé, pero si batallaste con él un poco, ¿no?-

Leon -Tch… No fue la gran cosa.-

Mientras hablaban Leon y Panther, Viry se quedo pasmada con el comentario que le hizo Panther, hace un momento y pensó:

- _Él… ya se habrá dado cuenta… si es así… no tardara en decírselo a Leon… ¿Qué hare, qué hare? Debo pensar algo… Aaahh… me duele todo… Maldición, ese estúpido Leon… no se contuvo. ¡Eeeck! -_

Panther – Haber… cómo le haré. Tienes varias cortadas superficiales. – (Le tomo de las piernas y le revisaba) –Hmm… pues bueno, creo que no puedo hacer mucho, no me permito tocar mas allá si no me das permiso.-

Viry en su mente – _Definitivamente, lo sabe – _

Leon se sentó de nuevo en la silla plateada que tenía a un lado de la mesa y abrió un cajón lleno de navajas de todos los tamaños. Panther irrumpió el silencio, poniéndose de pie y dirigió su voz a Leon: -¿Cuánto tardara Wolf? –

Leon jugaba con una de sus navajas, diciendo – Hmm… No mucho, solo es cuestión de tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo mientras yo no estaba? –

Pather volteo de nuevo a ver al chico, y miro de reojo a Leon. –Es una mujer…-

Viry escucho bien y se puso muy nerviosa, no esperaba que lo dijera así nomas.

Leon - ¡¿Eeeh?! ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Le hiciste algo… o…- Vio la mirada que le lanzo Panther, lo trabo en sus palabras. - No… No me digas que entonces es…-

-Así es. En efecto.- Se cruzo de brazos y ambos miraron al chico. Iryv al ver que no tenía mas remedio, para seguir ocultando su identidad dijo nerviosa con su propia voz:

- S-sí… Soy yo… Ah… ¡Pero por favor, no le digan a O´donnell nada de esto! Aun no debe saberlo…-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Aaah… no me puedo creer que Wolf no se haya dado cuenta. –Dijo panther un poco confundido.

-E-es que aun no puedo decírselo…-

-Pues vas a tener que hablar.- Dijo Leon aun atónito, corrió hacía a ella y le agarro la cara bruscamente, le amenazo con la navaja, Panther se espanto. - Eres tú de verdad… ¡¿Por qué lo sigues atormentando?! Él esta… Cree que esta confundido… Se preocupa hasta por ti y tu otro "personaje" –

Viry dijo - ¿En serio? Yo… no sé qué decir… Es…-

-¡Nada! – Grito Panther –Nos importa mucho Wolf, y lo que queremos es verlo feliz. ¡Ármate de valor, de lo que sea necesario y díselo! ¿O acaso no sientes nada por él? –

Leon le quito la mano del rostro y dejo de amenazarla, ella se afligió y pensó –Si te soy sincera… Yo creo que sí…-

-¿Creo? – Dijo Panther molesto – Eso no me convence ni en lo mas mínimo – Se acercó a Leon, metió su mano de entre sus ropas, y le quito la llave, lo hizo a un lado dejando confundido al camaleón. En seguida le quito las cadenas laser y los grilletes que no la dejaban moverse. Leon se fue de nuevo a sentar, parecía molesto.

-Anda ponte de pie, no debe tardar en llegar. Así que solo te diré una cosa más. Confiésale lo que sientes, ya él se encargara del resto.-

Viry se intento poner de pie… Tembló un poco y se apoyó en la pared detrás de ella, Panther le tomo del brazo. –Disculpa mis modales; por cierto, ya entiendo el porque me atraías… Si que te encanta confundir a los hombres.-

Viry puso una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo – Perdón… -

**Más tarde:**

Leon – Ya están aquí.-

Viry esta sentada en una silla a lado de Panther, el cual se pone de pie y dice –Bueno, no te preocupes no diremos nada, hasta que tu lo hagas. ¿Verdad, Leon?-

Leon sentado dándoles la espalda responde de mala gana – Sí… ya qué… Por lo menos es cuestión de tiempo… Mas vale que se den prisa, porque si no, (Volteo de reojo y miro directo a Viry) …puedo ser capaz inclusive de asesinar a Wolf-

Viry trago gordo, esa amenaza no le gusto para nada. Panther dijo – No hagas eso…-

Fuera del edificio en el que están, los Arwing y un Wolfen terminan de aterrizar. Esta nevando levemente…

Charlie – Es aquí… -

Wolf - Sí…-

Falco – Vamos, ¿Qué esperan? –

Fox dijo muy serio – Antes de que entremos por esa puerta quiero que me prometan algo, los tres.

-¿Qué?- Expresaron los demás.

-Estoy hablando en serio. No cometan ninguna estupidez, recuerden bien porqué estamos aquí. Es solo para rescatar a… Iryv, y eso es todo.- Miro en especial a Falco y Charlie pues como ellos saben que es Viry, se sienten aun mas furiosos por lo sucedido. -¡PROMÉTANLO! – Grito Fox exaltado

Los tres se sobresaltaron y dijeron molestos – ¡Bien! –

Caminaron hacía la base que quedo abandonada después de las guerras lylat, donde se usaba para las investigaciones del planeta y otros fines.

Dentro, Viry esta nerviosa, y solo están esperando a que los encuentren. Pasan unos minutos a que lleguen a ellos.

_-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Estará bien decírselo? Solo estoy echando todo a perder… Debería… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Ellos han puesto sus esperanzas en mí… Wolf… ¿podrás verme a mi y no a…? - _El sonido de la puerta y varios pasos se escucharon entrar y bajar por las escaleras…

Panther esta frente a Viry, Leon se pone de pie, Charlie, y Falco están muy enojados, en especial Charlie que siente que explotara en cualquier segundo.

Wolf da un paso alejándose de los otros y se dirige a Leon, muy serio – Ya estoy aquí.- Leon le mira con esos ojos fríos y dice – Adelante…-

Camina hacía a Panther – Está bien- le dice a Wolf mientras se aparta del camino. Se detiene frente al chico, el cual esta con la cabeza agachada:

-Ah… (Levanta su rostro, y sonriendo) Estoy… eh…- Se percato que Wolf estaba apunto de llorar… no pudo evitar sentir ese estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, quedo helada; que no dejo de verlo hasta salir la primera lágrima. Wolf se dejo caer de rodillas, y se le acurruco como un niño, quedando en sus piernas. Viry aun atónita no podía creer la reacción de Wolf… Salieron lágrimas de ella sin ningún esfuerzo. Todos se les quedaron viendo. Charlie salió de la habitación con un recuerdo en su mente, que lo hizo entristecer:

**Flashback**

-Viry… - Dice Charlie, ha tomado una decisión.

-¿Eh?-

-Antes de que todo termine… (Le tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos) Déjame decirte algo muy importante…-

-Ah… ¿si?-

Charlie puso una sonrisa estremecedora para Viry, y cuando éste abrió sus labios pronuncio aquellas palabras que no eran necesarias… él lo sabía, pero ella no del todo. –Tú me gustas…- Sin titubear ni una sola vez, se lo dijo fuerte y claro. Viry quedo impactada ante la confesión de Charlie que no hallo qué decirle.

-Ah… Charlie… Yo…-

-Sí, losé (Le soltó de las manos) No me quise quedar con esto, no iba a estar a gusto hasta decírtelo en la cara. No te preocupes por responderme, es mas que obvio.- La acaricio de la mejilla muy suavemente mientras aun le sonreía.

Pero Viry igual no quiso quedarse callada, dejo salir unas lágrimas y dijo – Está bien. (Le tomo de la mano con la que le estaba acariciando) Sé que lo entiendes y todo, pero quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho tus sentimientos hacía a mí. En serio… Gracias Charlie, me haz sido de apoyo en todo momento… Y créeme que si no estuviera enamorada… tal vez y solo tal vez… mis ojos estarían puestos en ti. – Sonrió junto con esas lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, y Charlie no pudo evitarlo, no la beso, solo la halo hacía él y le dio un abrazo, pareció que no la quería dejar ir.

**Fin del Flashback**

_-Es simplemente obvio… Dejarla elegir es lo que debo hacer, aunque me gustaría tanto que a mi me viera de esa forma. – _Pensaba Charlie mientras espera a que terminen, toma un cigarro de su cajetilla, camina hacía la salida.

Falco se tranquilizo al verla bien, y puso una triste sonrisa cuando los miro de esa forma que causaba ternura.

-M-me alegra mucho el… verte de nuevo… - Dijo Wolf un poco entrecortado, enterró su rostro en las piernas de Viry para que no lo viera llorar.

Le acaricio la cabeza delicadamente, sus dedos se escondían al pasar una y otra vez por el pelaje gris y blanco del lobo. Y le miro sonriendo, sus lagrimas cayeron, diciéndole – S-sí… Todo estará bien ahora.- Wolf le vio de reojo y se sonrojo.

…Continuara…

**Notas del Autor:**

He aquí un capitulo más terminado… Creo O_O, dedicado a Ray Wolf Aran, porque me dio esta idea que no estaba nada planeada, lo termine en un día ¡Wiii! En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por seguir leyendo este Fic. ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	7. Capitulo 7: El día de mañana

**Capitulo 7**

**...El día de mañana...**

_-…Después de todo… aún… "Quiero poder decir que he nacido para estar contigo". Y que ese alguien muy especial este esperando… escuchar esas palabras...-_

* * *

Iryv, Wolf, Charlie, Falco y Fox; han regresado a Corneria, están ya en el Hospital para que atiendan las heridas del chico.

Wolf preocupado dice – Deja que te acompañe, Iryv.-

Iryv respondió – Aah… No, no, no… (Negando con la cabeza) Está bien puedo ir solo.- Wolf estaba a punto de protestar, pero Charlie lo tomo por detrás del hombro, deteniendo sus palabras y el paso que iba a dar. Wolf volteo a verle y Charlie le dijo en su típico tono de voz:

-Deja que vaya solo, ¿Qué le quieres ver o qué? –

Wolf respondió un poco molesto – Aaah… solo quiero…-

Fox interrumpió diciendo – Anda Iryv, ve a que te revisen. Falco y yo te acompañaremos.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito Wolf. - ¿Por qué él si puede… y tú? –

Iryv se acercó a él y le dijo sonriéndole una vez llego a él – No tardo… -

Wolf no se negó, y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que están pegadas a la pared, esas normales de hospital de color blanco y plateado. Charlie se sentó a su lado y saco su cajetilla de cigarros, Wolf le miro de reojo y le dijo – Hey… Eso no se debe hacer aquí.- Charlie le miro fríamente, como de costumbre y dijo – Es verdad, lo siento… - (Volvió a guardar la caja en su chamarra) Wolf le dijo –Oye, haz estado fumando mucho, ¿no crees?-

Charlie le responde un poco sorprendido – ¿En serio? Hmm… Debe ser por todo lo que ha pasado… No suelo fumar nomás por que sí, he estado un poco estresado… -

Wolf se cruzo de brazos y dijo – Que mal… Igual deberías dejarlo.-

Charlie – Hmm… Lo dejaré en cuanto todo termine.

Mientras en el cuarto de emergencias Iryv esta sentada, mientras Falco y Fox le explican la situación una Doctora de la especie Pastor Alemán, que le revisará.

La Doctora ser acerca a Viry y le dice -Vaya… No te preocupes, es solo un chequeo normal, y curare tus heridas.-

Iryv le dice con una sonrisa –Muchas gracias.-

-Bien… Empecemos. Chicos, les pediré que salgan un momento, tiene que desvestirse; ¿o será que la quieren ver desnuda, eh?

Falco y Fox se sonrojaron e inmediatamente desviaron las miradas y salieron avergonzados, Iryv reía. Wolf se pone de pie al verlos, y los mira ruborizados pregunta intrigado -¿Qué paso?-

Fox – Ah… Nada...-

Wolf inconforme vuelve a preguntar viéndolos a ambos – Entonces ¿Por qué están así?-

Charlie dijo – Ya… No hagas tanto alboroto.-

Wolf le miro molesto y dijo – Voy a entrar- Dio unos pasos y Falco dijo – La Doctora nos saco. Respeta lo que dijo.

Wolf se detuvo y se quejo, se regreso y se sentó de nuevo.-

Fox pensó –_ Ahm… Ahora… no sé cómo le diré acerca del General… -_ Miro a Falco y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, Wolf se percato de ello e intento seguirlos, pero Charlie atravesó su brazo diciéndole – Parece que ya no tardara en salir.-

Fox – Hay que decirle lo que paso mientras estuvo secuestrada. –

-Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir… Lo buena noticia, es que el General esta fuera de peligro. –

-Llama a Peppy, para que venga y le digamos, ahora que Charlie tiene distraído a Wolf.-

-Bien- Asentó Falco con la cabeza mientras hacía la llamada en su comunicador.

Unos momentos después de que terminasen de revisar a Viry, Peppy llego ya que esta también en el Hospital; Falco, Fox y Peppy entran, y le dan la noticia, su reacción fue preocupante:

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Y porque no me lo dijeron antes?! ¡Quiero verlo!- Se puso de pie.

Falco – Hey… Primero te teníamos que procurar a ti.-

Fox – Él está bien, te lo aseguro.-

Peppy – Sí, no te preocupes… Je,je,je! Ya sabes lo duro que es… - Sonrió

Iryv – Aaahh… Bien, pero ¿Dónde esta? –

Peppy - Esta dos pisos arriba, en el número 57… Si quieres te…-

Iryv corrió deprisa saliendo de la habitación antes de que Peppy le terminara de decir, Wolf y Charlie se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, pero el chico los ignoro por completo, dejándolo atrás perplejos. Fox y Falco salen, Charlie dice- ¿Qué le ocurre? –

Fox – Esta bien, solo fue a ver al General –

Wolf se quedo atónito, y se pregunto _¿Por qué corría de esa manera?_ Pero es obvio, son familia después de todo.

Viry esta frente en la habitación, y entra ve que esta dormido y con el tanque de oxigeno, se escucha el chillido de la maquina de latidos, se acerca a la cama lentamente, mira su mano derecha y le toma de ella delicadamente la coloca en su pecho haciéndola un puño junto con las de ellas; sus ojos se ponen llorosos y se siente culpable y dice en voz baja:

-Aquí estoy, padre… Estoy bien, de verdad… Aahh… Lo siento, no quise que sucediera esto… -

Apretó sin querer la mano de Pepper y este despertó – _*Coff Coff*_ ¿Vi-ry…?-

-Sí… ah… perdón no quise despertarte –

El General responde mientras se quita la mascara de oxigeno con la otra mano - Esta bien… No te preocupes por este viejo, no hay porqué llorar. Estoy bien.-

-S-sí… Ya veo… - Sonrió y cerro sus ojos que están cargados de lágrimas apunto de caer.

Se escucho que alguien entro a la habitación, eran Falco, Fox y Peppy

Falco se acercó a ella y le dice – ¿Estás mejor? –

-Sí… gracias… - Soltó la mano de su padre y se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de la ropa. – Estoy bien…- sonrió.

Charlie y Wolf entraron al último y vieron a Iryv compungido, Wolf quedo conmovido y por inercia no evito el abrazarlo. Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron, hasta el mismo Wolf quedo perplejo.

-Ah… Ah… O- o´donnell… E-estoy bien…- Se sonrojo no pensó que le fuera a abrazar, además de que cuando la checo la Doctora, le había quitado el vendaje del pecho… y temió que sintiera algo…_ -Ah… No creo que sienta mucho-_ Se dijo Viry en su mente.

Wolf rompió el abrazo, avergonzado dijo – Sí… lo- lose. Perdón ¡Ejem! –

El General Pepper, vio como todos desde donde esta, puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro arrugado, él también se ha dado cuenta de que ya es la hora. Peppy se acercó del otro extremo de la cama, e igual sonrió.

**Fuera del Hospital:**

Falco – ¿Ya estas mejor? Le pregunta a Iryv.

-Sí, gracias chicos…- Sonreía mientras veía a cada uno. – Al menos el Señor Peppy se quedará a su lado, así me quedo mas tranquilo.-

Fox – Bien, te llevaremos a casa, debes estar cansado.-

Charlie – Sí, será lo mejor.

Wolf solo los veía desde atrás, y se le veía muy inquieto, como si quisiera decir algo, pero parecía morderse los labios cada vez que lo intentaba. Así estuvo hasta que llegaron todos al apartamento, Falco, Fox se están despidiendo, Charlie lleva de la mano a Iryv, Wolf no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, y dice – Mas te vale no aprovecharte de él, ahora que esta débil- Le dice a Charlie viéndolo desconfiado, y luego mira al chico – y tu cuídate, ya nos veremos…- Iryv le volteo a verle, Charlie lo soltó y entro a la casa dejándolos solos. Iryv se pone frente a Wolf y le dice – S-sí… Ah… Antes de que lo olvide, quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que haz hecho hasta ahora.- Baja la mirada de vez en cuando, sigue sin poder mantenerse viéndolo por mucho tiempo. Wolf se sonroja y evita sucumbir a sus propios deseos, y dice – Bueno, ya me voy. Más vale que descanses.-

-Sí, no te preocupes…- Wolf baja los escalones, mientras Iryv le dice adiós con la mano, da unos pasos y voltea a verle, Iryv se pone perplejo y grita - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Wolf se sonroja más y aprieta su mandíbula, le da espalda y le dice No, negando con la cabeza, se retira avergonzado. Viry se pregunto _¿Qué era lo que quería? _Entra ala casa, la cual esta un poco desordenada por lo de Leon, Charlie se ha quitado su chamarra, y le mira preguntando:

-¿En qué piensas? –

-Ah… No, en nada… Bueno, es solo que es extraño, últimamente me han estado tratando como mujer, que ya ni siquiera quiero actuar como Iryv.-

Uhm… Entiendo. ¿Entonces… ya sabes la respuesta? –

-Ah… (Cabizbaja mira el suelo, y piensa, luego dice) Aun estoy indecisa, pero estoy casi segura de ello. Voy a tomar una ducha y me irá a dormir… El estar tirada en el piso y sufrir estos golpes no es para nada agradable.-

-Te entiendo, ven- Se acerca y le toma de nuevo de la mano llevándola cerca del sofá, en el cual Charlie se sienta y la pone frente a él – ¿Me dejas ver?-

-¿Eh? ¡Aaah, Charlie! – Se sonroja y se cubre con sus brazos, como si estuviese abrazándose a sí misma.

Charlie se sonroja al instante y le grita avergonzado - ¡No, tonta! (Se pone de pie exaltado) ¡No me refiero a eso! No espero verte desnuda, aunque si te soy sincero lo he pensado, ¡pero no! –

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahh! ¡Entonces sí quieres! ¡Charlie, pervertido! Eres igual que él…

-¿Eh? ¡No me compares con ese lobo, él si te ha tenido cerca!

Viry se sonroja aun mas al recordar las veces que ha estado con Wolf – ¡Aaahh! ¡Charlie! ¡No me hagas pensar en eso!

-Hasta te ha gustado, lo veo en tu cara (Se acerca a ella, la cual aun sigue abrazándose y da un paso atrás y torpemente se topa con la mesa de centro y cae, se aferro de las ropas de Charlie atrayéndolo, el cual no esperaba que cayese. Charlie se alcanzó a detenerse agarrándose de la mesa para no caerle encima, Viry esta tirada apretando sus ojos y se queja expresando un - ¡Ay, ay, ay! (abre sus ojos) Me duele la espalda de por sí…- Mira a Charlie todo rojo como un tomate, y ella se ruboriza, al momento en que cayo hacía atrás su chaqueta se abrió, y Charlie solo la observo dejando volar su imaginación. Ya que pudo divisar entre sus ropas el pequeño bulto de sus pechos y que sus pezones sobresalían del uniforme. Charlie trago gordo, Viry aun no se ha dado cuenta, ella dice apenada – Ah… Solo estoy esperando a que me dejes levantarme…- Charlie se le abalanzo dejando a Viry perpleja, la toma de ambas piernas y la jala llevándola a su cadera, pegándola hacía su entrepierna. En un momento de calentura, no piensas.

-Cha-Charlie, ¿qué haces?- Dice nerviosa y asustada…- Déjame…-

Charlie se le acerca y le dice viéndola muy serio, y decidido - Si vas a ser de él, serás mía primero…-

Viry al escuchar eso, se estremeció tanto que su reacción fue más que obvia, pero tomo su papel de mujer –_Ah… ¿por qué no puedo moverme…? ni siquiera puedo enfrentármele_- Intento inútilmente zafarse del agarre de Charlie, él le tomo de las muñecas con su mano derecha, y con la otra intento tocarle, le abrió los pantalones, y oprimió su parte junto a la de ella, Iryv empezó a querer llorar, y se quejo, hizo unos sonidos que a Charlie le provocaron más.

Le alzo la camiseta para verla, y por un momento se desconcertó al mirar los golpes, moretones y cortadas que traía.

–Ch-Charlie… no, tú no harías esto… No eres así… De nada te servirá violarme… ¡Mírame a los ojos! –

Charlie dudo, y se puso cabizbajo, la escucho, se dijo en su mente -_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué le hago esto?_- Mientras le grito- ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! –

-¿Estas llorando…? – Dijo Sorprendida Viry al sentir las gotas caer en su cara.

-No puedo contenerme más… No así, no me gusta… Perdóname… Yo… solo…- La soltó poco a poco, mientras él se le acurruco en su pecho.- ¿Pido demasiado… o será que me conformo con tan poco?-

Viry le abrazo, y entonces se dio cuenta que lo único que ha hecho, es lastimar a muchos… A pesar de que esto era un tema que ya habían discutido, ve que simplemente él no puede soportar la idea con su pronta respuesta. Por eso, es que hará lo que debió haber hecho desde que regreso.

**Al día siguiente:**

-Creo que simplemente no puedo evitarlo. No siempre puede ser así… Y, por eso me atrevo a decirle, que no me es posible ocultar estos sentimientos por más tiempo. Hoy será el día, en que me haga presente y le confiese lo que este corazón, duro y arrogante ha estado sintiendo de nuevo… después de tanto tiempo… que parecía una eternidad. Él para mí… es… es todo lo que necesito, ya no me importará nada… - **_Wolf_**

-Hoy es el día… le confesare lo que soy en verdad y pediré perdón, no sé qué pasará a partir de este punto; pero espero que me entienda… y que nunca quise herirlo… a él… a nadie… Espera por mí… Voy en camino…- **_Viry_**

Es de mañana, los primeros rayos del sol están por salir y acariciar los edificios de la ciudad. Iryv y Wolf van a encontrarse en el centro. Los dos se miran a lo lejos, nerviosos, ansiosos, listos por saber qué pasará.

-Iryv- Dice Wolf contento – Viniste… -

-Sí, tenía que hacerlo… te escuchabas muy preocupado en el mensaje que no me lo pensé.-

-Iryv, tengo que decirte algo, muy importante. Es que ya no lo puedo ocultar mas tiempo, te… te necesito… conmigo…-

Iryv sorprendido, miro a un Wolf muy seguro de sí, serio, firme… Se sintió afligido y avergonzado.

-Iryv, tú… tú me gustas… (Sonrojado)- Se acercó plantándosele enfrente, él agacho su mirada y susurro.

-Ya es suficiente… -

Wolf se quedo perplejo, esperaba otra reacción. -¿Iryv? No… ¿No te gusto… ni siquiera un poco…? ¡No dormí en toda la noche por tratar de venir y decírtelo en la cara!- Grito fastidiado - No me haz dicho nada aún ¿Me estas rechazando? –

Iryv solo hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha, extendió su brazo hacia arriba, y se toco la boina roja, haciendo un puño. Wolf vio cada movimiento y aun esta perplejo. Iryv abrió sus labios y dijo:

Apretó sus ojos y puños, pensando _¿Qué debo hacer? Ah… no se supone que ya estaba segura…– _¡No! (quedo en silencio, Wolf puso una ligera sonrisa pero luego)…No me gustas… -

La sonrisa se fue y se sintió decepcionado - ¡¿Qué?! Eso es todo… No me darás una explicación. –

Iryv volvió a la posición de hace un rato y le grito molesto- ¡Esto no necesita una explicación! ¡No seas ingenuo Wolf! ¡No podemos estar juntos, es eso y ya! Aahh… ¡Aaahrrrrggg! ¡Perdón!- Se dio la media vuelta y corrió apunto de llorar.

Wolf se quedo desconcertado unos segundos y grito - ¡Hey! ¡Espera! (Se puso a correr detrás de Iryv) ¡No te dejaré ir así! ¡Esta vez NO!-

Iryv lo escucho, y siguió corriendo mas aprisa, y llorando; se detuvo tras un callejón para secar las lágrimas pero los pupilentes le molestaban, se los quito. Escucho a Wolf que se dirigía a donde esta, volteo y lo vio, -¡Iryv!- Siguió detrás suya. Obviamente Wolf corre mas rápido, ya la distancia se acortaba, pero dio vuelta a un edificio y entro hasta llegar al techo. Pudo alcanzar a Iryv sin mucho esfuerzo. Terminaron en la azotea, de un quinto piso, y Wolf aun así intento detenerlo

-¿Por qué haces esto más difícil?- Dijo Wolf un poco agitado.

-¡No tengo ya nada que ver contigo, déjame en paz!-

Se acercó a Iryv diciendo – ¡A mi no me engañas sé que hubo algo, y mas de una vez! Lo vi en tus ojos, y lo que hemos pasado, no lo tome a la ligera, esto es serio. Sé que estas mintiendo…- Se escuchaba desesperado, esperando a que el chico aceptara las cosas y cambiara de parecer.

Iryv se acercó a la orilla del edificio, y miro hacía abajo. Wolf vio sus intenciones le grito antes de poder llegar a él.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Iryv!-

Se tiro de la azotea y cayo en el depósito de la basura, de prisa se movió y bajo de un salto para seguir huyendo de Wolf, el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que no le paso nada. Pero continúo persiguiéndolo. Iryv corrió un rato más, se detuvo frente a la base, y para esto Falco y Fox estaban llegando juntos.

-¡Buenos días, Iryv! – Le grito Falco muy emocionado.

Iryv volteo a verlos, se le noto agitado y Fox pregunto. -¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo?- Se acercaron a él.

-Aaff… uff… uff… ¡Ejem! Sí… Wolf, se me confeso… (Intenta tomar aire)…y me ha estado siguiendo… aah… no había podido perderlo, hasta ahora.-

Falco un poco molesto dijo, tomándole la mano. – Ven conmigo. No dejare que ese estúpido Lobo sarnoso te esté acosando de este modo.-

Fox miro a Falco extrañado y dijo mientras se dirigían a la entrada – Cámbiate de ropa, te prestaré uno de mis uniformes, siempre tengo uno de repuesto en el vestidor de hombre. (Miro a Falco diciéndole) Tú iras por la ropa. Mientras, Viry te quedas en el baño para que te cambies y… quítate ese gorro… creo que Falco tiene un casco en su casillero. -

-B-bien, pero creo que me reconocerá.- Preocupado

Fox – No importa, es solo para ganar tiempo y te quedes en donde viviste antes de irte, hablo de la casa donde nomás nosotros sabemos. –

-¡Cierto! –

Falco – Tiene razón, no sabe la ubicación así que no te encontrará allí.-

Fox noto algo de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Iryv quien dijo no tan seguro y esta vez uso su voz de mujer:

-No dejen que me… encuentre…- Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró en entrar.

Pero siguió teniendo la cara de remordimiento, y Fox lo sintió, pero ya no quiso decir nada. Hicieron lo planeado… Mientras Wolf llego al poco rato, buscándolo como loco por las instalaciones. No se dio cuenta que paso justo a un costado de él.

**Mas tarde:**

Fox llego primero a la casa en donde Iryv esta escondiéndose. Para cuando oye que se abre la compuerta, se apresura en ver quién es, esperando que fuese Falco y Fox… Y claro es Fox, pero detrás de él viene alguien más.

Iryv se había quitado el casco, y no tenía ya sus pupilentes, se escondió al ver a Wolf, que Fox llevo a escondidas, el chico grito desde el otro cuarto.

-¡¿Qué quiere él aquí?!- Sonando un poco molesto.

Fox responde mientras, le hace una seña de "Espera" a Wolf. –Él sólo viene a hablar. Terminemos con esto, es una tortura para todos, y ¡lo sabes! ¡Sal de ahí! –

Iryv dijo: …Pero, Fox… (Busco su boina roja, se acomodó el poco cabello que tiene y se lo coloco en la cabeza) Aaah… B- bien…- Salió un poco nervioso y se puso enfrente de Fox, el cual se quito de en medio.

Wolf deprisa se acercó dejando unos centímetros de espacio entre los dos, Iryv tenía la cabeza baja.

Wolf le dijo – Te encontré, (lo tomo del hombro, pero el chico se lo quito de encima).-

-Uhm… Sí, muy ingenioso. Usaste a Fox para encontrarme. (Sin verle a la cara) ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Eh?-

Wolf sintió la agresividad de las palabras y dijo- ¿Cómo que qué más quiero? Solo quiero lo que tengo frente a mis ojos… Te quiero a ti. –

Iryv se sintió un poco avergonzado y volteo a ver a Fox, quien de inmediato salió de la casa, esperando a que llegará Falco.

Iryv – Deja de decirme eso… Realmente es una tortura. Te preguntare algo O´donnell, ¿De verdad…puedo creer en lo que me dices?-

Wolf vio que Iryv se estaba interesando y contesto un poco ansioso. –Por supuesto, yo te quiero Iryv… solo a ti.-

Iryv, levanto su mirada y le dijo viéndolo, Wolf miro aflicción, pero esta vez ya no era su voz de chico, uso su propia voz. – Así que solo quieres a Iryv. Dime, ¿Dónde quedo yo…?-

Wolf se pasmo al oírlo hablar como… una chica y más aun cuando reconoció la voz, miro a sus ojos y dijo: -No… No es cierto… ¡No, tu…!- Se hizo para atrás.

Viry, se quito la boina roja, lanzándola a un lado. Dijo – ¿Ves? Ahora soy yo la que te desagrada. Me vuelves a rechazar ¿Por qué Viry es diferente? ¡Oh! Déjame responder a eso. Porque esta Viry que soy yo, la única. "Cuando finalmente creí que podría haber algo…" Dejo de amarte, dejo de quererte el día en que le rompiste el corazón, y ahora me lo haces de nuevo. No vales nada para mí.- Le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos, en realidad esta por llorar, y tuvo que aguantarse y todo lo que salió de su boca no lo decía enserio, lo quiso decir no salió.

Wolf aun esta desconcertado, la mira ahí parada, piensa en lo que pasó junto a ella cuando parecía un chico. –Iry… ¿Viry? Esto… Yo… yo no sé ni qué decir… Me… me engañaste… Y de cierta manera me siento usado. Te… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? (Se pone frente a ella y le dice un poco exaltado) ¡Pensé que había perdido la cabeza! ¡No pude dejar de pensar en que me estaba volviendo loco! Y además me preocupe por ti, al pensar que podrías regresar y… y que yo me… Creí que estaba…-

Viry molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos, le reprochó -¡Y lo hiciste!, realmente te gusto que fuese un chico, te excitaba pensarlo. ¡Lo sé! Cuando me arrinconaste, e intentaste besar a Iryv, lo vi todo y me di cuenta de que… (Se acongojo)…no habías cambiado. –

-¡Deja eso de lado, no tiene nada qué ver ahora…! Viry, ¿no lo ves? (No hallaba qué hacer, se puso inquieto porque Viry no dejaba estar a la defensiva) Cuando te fuiste, me preocupe, hasta me deprimí, y llore; aun que lo dudes… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saberlo? Al final me di cuenta… Me… me había… No. Me he enamore de ti… y luego llegas como un chico, y… _¡puff!_ Me hiciste sentir lo mismo, todo fue por ti… El amor, siguió siendo el mismo, no mas alto, no mas bajo… Solo tú podías hacerlo, y nadie mas…-

Viry se sintió incómoda, vio que Wolf le decía todo con mucha sinceridad y no hallaba cómo quitárselo de encima. El orgullo no la dejaba decir claramente lo que sentía en ese momento, pero llego al límite, y tomo una decisión. –Te hare la misma pregunta de hace rato, ¿De verdad, puedo creer en lo que dices?-

Wolf sonrió, respondió con un abrazo que la tambaleo de donde estaba parada, ella ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas que le recordaron cuando estuvo en el Hospital y le había dado un ataque, y él apareció dándole el mismo abrazo, con esa misma sensación, tan reconfortante y cálida que nomás él puede darle _(Escena del Capitulo 2),_ y termino por quebrarse en el pecho de Wolf.

-Viry…- Dijo Wolf con una ternura, parecía que también iba a llorar. El lobo solitario, solo necesita una cosa… y esa es amor.

_ "Quiero poder decir que he nacido para estar contigo" Y que alguien muy especial este esperando… escuchar esas palabras..._

-Wolf… También te quiero…- Dijo Viry sonrojada a más no poder y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Wolf la soltó un poco para verle a la cara y sonreírle, esta vez sin ninguna duda ni interrupción, se acercó a sus labios, no sin antes limpiarle las lágrimas con la lengua, Viry se puso más roja, no esperaba eso. –Ya no llores…- Dijo Wolf en un tono suave. Entonces ella cerró sus ojos, esperándole, y él la beso tomándose su tiempo mientras la rodea con sus brazos.

* * *

De rato llega Falco, mira a Fox afuera y le dice:

-¿Están adentro? –

-Sí, ya termino.-

Falco soltó un suspiro pesaroso – No tenía oportunidad. No estoy conforme… pero sé cuando pierdo. Sabes lo terco que soy. Y no me gusta quedarme sin haber hecho algo…-

-Fox volteo a verle y le dijo – Esta bien amigo… Yo invito los tragos y las botanas.-

-Gracias, Foxy.- Sonrió Falco

-Vámonos.-

Se topan con Charlie Black, el cual los ve y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado entonces dice en un tono tristón:

-¿Termino?-

Falco dijo – Sí, ya se acabó.-

Charlie solo sonrió - Me alegro por ella, al final pudo saber lo que le carcomía por dentro. Y quitarse todo ese peso de encima.-

Falco – Hmm… Sí…-

Fox - …Sí…-

Charlie – ¿Y quién va a pagar los tragos, eh?-

Falco grito – Foxy, ahí te hablan – Se adelanto junto con Charlie

Fox dijo - Ya lo sé, yo que ofrezco y ustedes que se aprovechan. Vámonos ya…-

**Fin… **

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Wiiiii! Toda emocionada, terminé una de las historias alternas que tengo contempladas, igual se les agradece que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerlo, y doy gracias a Dios porque lo acabe. De una vez aprovecho para también decirle a **Ray Wolf Aran**, que espero y le haya gustado. Sí ya me imagino tu respuesta xD En fin, ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


End file.
